Et si après twilight?
by bilitis1306
Summary: Plusieurs pdv. Une suite des livres de Stéphanie Meyer. Plusieurs écrivain... Cela ce passe six plus tard. Une nouvelle menace, les Volturis peu être? Qui sait! Nos couples fard. Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esmée/Carlisle, Rose/Emmett, Nessie/Jacob...
1. Prologue

Voilà six ans que la guerre avec les Volturi est terminée et que la famille Cullen est tranquille !

Maintenant que le clan Cullen passe de bons moments, Nessie, qui a maintenant un peu plus de six ans, est adolescente, pratiquement physiquement adulte !

Les loups côtoient les Cullen régulièrement, ils forment tous une grande famille due à l'imprégnation de Jacob pour Nessie ! Bien entendu, il reste quelques petits problèmes, mais sinon tout va bien ! Mais..... en êtes-vous bien certain ? Quels problèmes pourraient encore peser sur ce clan qui ne demande que la paix et la tranquillité ?

Malheureusement pour eux, une autre menace pèse sur eux ! Quand vont-ils le savoir, est-ce leurs ennemis, les Volturi ou bien d'autres mythes et légende ?! Alors pourquoi tout laisse à présagé qu'un malheur va revenir les hantés et surtout pourquoi ? Et si cela concernait des légendes ou peut-être autre chose, allez savoir !?


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici un regroupement de dialogues fait par deux internautes de mon site. Vous le trouverez peut-être sur un autre pseudo mais ce n'est pas du plagiat ne vous inquiétés pas.

J'espère que l'histoire composé vous plaira bonne lecture à tous. Bien sur tous les personnages sont à Stéphanie Meyer sauf les nouveaux intervenants.

* * *

_**Villa - Salon**_

.

PDV Alice Cullen

J'étais dans le salon avec ma mère Esmée, mon frère Edward et ma belle-sœur Bella. Renesmée était au cottage, en punition depuis quelques jours. Elle avait énormément changé ces dernières années. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, Edward m'envoyait des images peu, amène avec un regard noir !

Donc, je lui dis :

Tu n'as qu'à ne pas écouter mes pensées et arrêtes de m'espionner ou je demande à Bella d'activer son bouclier, compris ?

De là, il hocha la tête toujours avec son foutu regard — pfff, idiot — et moi, je le regardais, amusée.

Soudain, je me figeai sans avoir eu le temps pour l'activation du bouclier. Bien sûr, tout le monde vit ma réaction et attendit la fin de ma vision pour me poser des questions, hormis Edward bien sûr !

Tout défilait à une allure hallucinante. Je voyais des gens que je ne connaissais pas qui parlaient, il était question de nous les Cullen — encore — puis une bribe de conversation avec une légende. Une légende ! Mais c'était quoi ce délire encore ? Puis, d'autres personnes, mais tout était flou. Je ne comprenais pas, mais me sentais très oppressée par leurs présences, mais ce n'étais pas les Volturi, mais qui sont-ils ?

Là s'arrêtait ma vision et très sincèrement ni moi ni Edward — vu comment il me regardait — ne comprenions de quoi retournait cette vision plutôt étrange en soi. Quel bordel je vous jure !!

Ma famille me demanda ce qu'il se passait et surtout Jazz ne comprenait pas mes sentiments.

Donc, je décidais avec l'accord d'Edward de ne divulguer que le strict nécessaire pour le moment.

— J'ai une vision oui, mais ce n'est rien d'inquiétant ! Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je surveille toujours les Volturi et oui ils nous surveillent toujours, mais rien de particulier OK ?

.

.

PDV Bella Swan Cullen 

Alice avait eu une vision et au regard du visage d'Edward j'ai comme l'impression que ça a un rapport avec nous, avec Renesmée... Je sais aussi que si c'est le cas il ne me dira rien, Alice non plus pour ma soi-disant « sécurité ». Humaine ou vampire j'ai toujours ma garde rapprochée pour me protéger des « méchants ».

— Oui bien sûr. J'imagine que dans le cas contraire tu ne me tiendrais pas à l'écart.

J'aurais dû parier qu'elle ne me dirait rien, mais sa voix la trahit quelque peu. Je suis un peu plus perspicace depuis que je suis vampire. Et Mademoiselle Alice Cullen ne dit pas tout ce qu'elle devrait m'avouer... Si Alice ne me disait pas tout, c'est qu'il y avait à craindre et pas des moindres.

Edward vient se placer à côté de moi, passe son bras derrière mes épaules et me caressa le bras doucement comme quand... il voulait me rassurer...

Maintenant, j'en suis sûre même s'ils ne me disent rien, quelque chose nous guette.

— Alice Cullen, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ni même ce qu'Edward a perçu de ta vision, mais tu ne me dis pas tout et je compte bien découvrir le fond de ta vision.

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Bella me regardait avec ses yeux " je ne suis pas dupe ". Mais en attendant Carlisle et quelques explications en privé avec lui je ne dirai rien ni à Edward ni à personne même pas à Jazz!

"Désoler mon amour! " Pensai-je

Et me voilà en train de batailler avec un hymne pour cacher mes pensées (quelle maison de fous je vous jure) rien que d'y penser, j'en souris de toutes mes dents.

Mais pour le moment il faut que je calme les ardeurs de ma meilleure amie sinon, interrogatoire forcé... Oh mieux! Que ne faut-il pas faire pour cette famille de curieux ?! Et toi, mon cher Edward tu vas avoir droit à certaines images de moi et Jazz mmmhh...

— Bon, voilà, tu veux savoir la vision, OK! C'était seulement des gens dans une pièce qui discutaient. Tu sais bien que s'il y avait quelque chose d'alarmant je vous le dirais.

J'espère qu'elle prendra ça sans trop chercher plus loin. Mon dieu, Carlisle dépêche-toi ! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle!

.

.

PDV Esmée Cullen

J'étais inquiète. Carlisle était absent, pris par son travail à l'hôpital. Il avait une chirurgie de cédulée aujourd'hui donc, impossible pour lui d'être parmi nous pour le moment.

Je voyais bien que mes deux enfants, Alice et Edward, n'allaient pas bien. Ils étaient perturbés tous les deux. Depuis le nombre d'années que je les connaissais, ils ne pouvaient rien me cacher tous les deux.

J'espère que personne ne va essayer de nuire à ma famille. Celle-ci va passer avant ma propre sécurité, ma famille c'est toute ma vie.

Je décidai donc, de me dirigeai vers Alice et de lui glisser doucement à l'oreille que j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler dans le bureau de Carlisle. Sur ce, je quittai le salon et montai à l'étage, poussai la porte du bureau de mon cher et tendre époux et attendit l'arrivée d'Alice, assise dans le fauteuil en cuir, derrière le bureau en bois massif.

.

.

_**Villa - Bureau de Carlisle**_

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Tout en allant au bureau de Carlisle à la demande d'Esmée, je me mis à réfléchir.

Que voulait dire cette vision et quelle était cette légende? J'avoue avoir beaucoup de connaissances, mais je ne voyais pas! Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec nous? Et surtout, qui sont ces gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui me terrifiaient autant? Oui, moi Alice Cullen j'étais terrifiée! Je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon, j'en étais sûre. Mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres sans avoir fait plus de recherches, à quoi cela servirait-il de tous les inquiéter, hein?

Et de plus, ils étaient déjà assez surprotecteurs avec Nessie, pas la peine d'en rajouter non?

Je frappai doucement à la porte du bureau de mon père pour rentrer!

J'espérais qu'Esmée saurait m'aider, car j'avouais, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

.

.

PDV Esmée Cullen

En attendant l'arrivée d'Alice, je me mis à penser à tout cela. À tout ce que ma famille avait eu à passer à travers depuis les huit dernières années. Notre vie n'avait pas toujours été un long fleuve tranquille, à certaines occasions il avait été tumultueux, mais nous nous en étions toujours sortis et encore plus unis qu'avant.

Je tournai ma chaise pour regarder à l'extérieur, puisque la fenêtre se situait à l'arrière du bureau d'ébène de mon tendre époux. La pluie glissait à fines gouttes sur les carreaux. C'était comme si le ciel pleurait pour le prochain malheur qui se préparait. Tout ce que j'y voyais au travers ce rideau humide était la forêt, grande et verdoyante, nous protégeant des regards indiscrets.

Je me fis surprendre dans mes pensées à ne pas avoir entendu l'arrivée d'Alice puisque celle-ci venait de cogner à la porte du bureau. Tout en continuant de contempler le paysage, j'offris à Alice d'entrer.

— Entre Alice.

Étant toujours dos à la porte, j'entendis cette dernière ouvrir et sentit la présence d'Alice non loin de moi. Je me retournai donc pour lui faire face et je découvris qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la Alice que je connaissais. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

Je me levai et m'avançai lentement vers elle — à pas d'humaine — en face d'elle je lui ouvris les bras.

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

J'entrai dans le bureau et ne vis pas Esmée de suite. Dos à moi, elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées ! Moi-même, je m'y perdis, dans la contemplation de la forêt environnante. Il commençait à faire nuit, nous entendions les animaux vivant leurs vies sans se soucier de quelques problèmes que ce fut. Et moi je continuais de réfléchir tranquillement, toujours debout et en silence. Hé, oui ! La seule pièce à être parfaitement insonorisé est bien celle-ci, bien entendu elle ne résistait pas à nos pouvoirs, mais l'on respectait l'intimité ici ! Allez savoir, peut-être car c'était la pièce de notre père Carlisle, je ne savais.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais d'un coup je ressentis la présence d'Esmée et je revins subitement à la réalité. Elle était là, pratiquement devant moi, avançant à une allure humaine en m'ouvrant ses bras protecteurs et maternels. Je m'y jetai sans vergogne et commençai à sangloter sans larme, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle me berça tendrement et amoureusement en me laissant pleurer tout mon saoul!

Je ne pouvais dire combien de temps nous étions restées ainsi, une minute, une heure... vraiment, je ne savais ! Je me décidai enfin à prononcer quelques mots sans vraiment y réfléchir!

— Esmée, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je me concentre, je te jure, mais ça reste flou et je crois que là j'ai vraiment peur. Oh Esmée!

Et je me remis à sangloter sans vraiment essayer d'arrêter.

.

.

PDV Esmée Cullen

Aussitôt mes bras ouverts, elle s'y jeta sans ménagement et je la serrai tout contre mon cœur pendant qu'elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Je lui glissai une main dans sa chevelure en pic pour lui indiquer que j'étais là, qu'elle pouvait tout me dire. Nous étions restés ainsi quelque temps, peut-être 10 minutes, je ne saurais dire. Dans ce genre de moment, on ne comptait pas le temps qui passe.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à m'ouvrir son cœur et me parler de ce malheur, je sentis une Alice désemparée, apeurée et prête à flancher. Suite à cette révélation, elle se remit à sangloter. Je resserrai mon étau autour de son corps et lui mis un baiser sur le dessus de son crâne.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as vu Alice. Tu ne peux garder cela pour toi seule. Nous sommes là pour t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Elle continuait toujours de sangloter, ses épaules se redressaient à chaque soubresaut que faisait son corps.

— Ne pleure plus ma fille, dis-moi et j'en parlerai avec Carlisle par la suite. Nous ferons tout pour protéger chacun d'entre vous.

J'attendis qu'elle se calme pour avoir ses explications.... cela pris quelques minutes, mais finalement elle se décida à parler.

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Ma mère me rassurait et me disait des mots doux ce qui calma progressivement mes sanglots. Elle me demanda de parler, d'extérioriser ce que j'avais vu. Comment lui dire, comment m'exprimer sans lui faire trop peur à elle aussi?

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calmai et me décidai enfin à parler. Mais avant je me levai et commençai à marcher, essayant de trouver les bons mots. Je pouvais réfléchir, car Edward n'était pas encore là.

" Je lui dis quoi moi ? Je lui déballe tout comme ça ? Réfléchis ma vieille ce n'est pas compliqué, tu dis : «Maman j'ai eu cette foutue vision où il y a des putains de personnes qui m'effrayent au plus haut point et... Ah oui aussi possiblement les gentils Volturi qui vont encore nous pourrir la vie enfin je crois, car je n'ai pas réussi à tout voir.» Non, mais sérieux, quelle conne, je lui dis quoi moi, hein? Et pourquoi Carlisle n'était-il pas là quand on avait besoin de lui, aussi ? Non, mais ce n'était pas vrai! Voilà que je m'en prenais à Carlisle maintenant ! Tu dérailles ma pauvre fille ! "

Pendant tout mon monologue intérieur, Esmée me regardait mi amusée mi-attristée, vraiment quoi lui dire ? La vérité, bien sûr, mais c'est la façon de lui dire que je ne sais pas ! Donc, je décidai d'y aller franchement, mais doucement.

— Bon pour commencer... Par où déjà? Je te demande seulement de ne pas m'interrompre s'il te plaît, même si tu ne comprends pas tout, tu me poseras tes questions après, OK?

Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

— Parfait. Donc comme tu le sais, tout à l'heure j'ai eu une vision, ce qu'il en ressort c'est que... bah ! Je ne sais pas en fait, c'est confus, étrange et illogique, vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous en veulent encore ! Mais suis-je bête, tu ne dois rien comprendre... Attends deux secondes s'il te plaît !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, même si cela est inutile, ça me donnait du courage!

— Donc, je te disais que j'ai eu une vision et que là il y avait les Volturi – enfin, je crois — qui ont prononcé « les Cullen » donc nous, haha, tu sais que c'est nous; idiote, idiote! Bon, reprenons, donc les Volturi, notre nom et une histoire de légende! Ensuite, il y a eu une autre vision, de suite, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais, tu le sais... enfin, passons !Donc dans cette autre vision je n'ai vu que des formes qui m'oppressaient, mais terriblement et là j'ai ressenti une énorme peur comme jamais je n'ai eu! Et puis, bah, c'est tout en faite. Depuis j'essaie d'avoir de nouvelles visions, mais je ne vois rien ou alors c'est super flou et la peur est trop envahissante! Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Ah, oui il faut que je fasse des recherches sur les légendes apparemment, mais là je crois qu'il me faut Carlisle ! Alors Esmée ?

Je la laissais digérer la nouvelle en regardant par la baie vitrée. Je me concentrais sur la pluie tombante et les gouttes sur la baie, ce qui me détendit légèrement, lorsque je me retournais pour faire face à Esmée elle n'avait pas changé de place, n'avait effectué aucun mouvement et restait là, bouche bée.

— Ouh, ouh! Esmée tu commence à me faire peur là... J'en étais sûre, je n'aurais rien dû te dire, mais quelle idiote je fais! Non, mais, ce n'est pas vrai! Mais vraiment quelle imbécile je fais!

Là, Esmée amorça un mouvement...

.

.

PDV Esmée Cullen

Mais moi, ce n'était pas vraiment les mauvaises nouvelles de ce genre qui me peinait, mais bien plus de voir ma famille souffrir puisqu'il était de mon devoir de les soutenir et de leur montrer mon soutien, même si pour cela je devais mettre ma vie en danger. Ma famille valait plus que ma vie.

Je regardais Alice user le tapis beige du bureau et cela m'amusa légèrement de voir comment elle pouvait être déconnectée du monde et attristée de voir comment elle était, de voir l'état d'inquiétude qui la gagnait. Elle m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'avait pas l'air certaine que j'ai compris quoi que ce soit à son monologue qui était légèrement débridé puisqu'elle passait du coq à l'âne dans ses explications.

Comment ma fille pouvait-elle me dire que je ne comprenais pas ? Si elle me parlait des Volturi, ils nous en voudraient toujours, nous étions une menace pour eux. Un clan trop élevé en nombre pour eux. Il était bien normal qu'ils nous en veuillent encore. Mais si ce n'était pas d'eux qu'elle parlait qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle continua de m'expliquer et de me dire comment elle se sentait, pour finir par me demander mon avis.

WO! Trop d'informations en même temps pour moi, songeais-je. Bon, remettons de l'ordre dans tout cela. Tout partait d'une vision, Les Volturi qui parlais de nous. Une légende, mais on ne sait quoi encore... donc, chercher une légende était difficile lorsqu'on ne savait rien. Ensuite des formes qui oppressaient ma fille assez pour lui faire du mal physiquement et la peur qu'elle avait suite à cela. Un danger nous guettait, cela était certain, mais nous devions découvrir lequel. Donc, pour l'instant nous étions encore dans une impasse. Lorsque Carlisle rentrera, j'aimerais bien être présente avec Alice lorsqu'elle lui en parlera. J'étais certaine qu'elle allait avoir besoin de moi pour la soutenir et je croyais que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir pour l'instant. Pour ce qui était d'Edward, il allait falloir qu'il se tienne tranquille et qu'il soit plus discret envers nous à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas à se mettre le nez là dedans pour le moment. Rien n'était arrivé encore. De plus, nous n'étions pas seuls dans les parages, les meutes étaient là si jamais on avait besoin d'aide. Avant qu'Alice rencontre Carlisle, j'allais devoir m'entretenir avec lui en premier. J'allais mettre le couvert si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Il n'était au courant de rien. Et je croyais que tout lui balancer comme ça en pleine figure risquait de déstabiliser le pilier de la famille si tous se jetaient sur lui pour lui parler de cela. Moi je savais comment il était au fond de lui.... chaque chose qui affectait sa famille lui faisait du mal à lui aussi, voilà pourquoi je préférais amener le sujet moi-même. Entre âmes sœurs on savait si bien se comprendre.

Alice me sortit de mes pensées lorsque je l'entendis me dire que je commençais à lui faire peur.

Je m'avançai vers elle et lui mis mon index droit sur les lèvres en guise d'arrêter de parler ainsi.

— Tu as très bien fait de m'en avoir parlé. Pour cela, n'en doute jamais. Pour le moment présent, tant que Carlisle n'est pas arrivé, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais encore là, cela n'est pas tellement significatif. On ne sait rien encore vraiment de ces visions. Une légende, mais quel genre? J'ai peur que l'on cherche sans trouver puisqu'on ne sait pas quoi chercher. Pour Carlisle, je te demande qu'une seule chose, laisse-moi lui parler en premier et être avec toi lorsque tu lui parleras par la suite. Les autres ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir vraiment. Jasper OK, Edward.... difficile qu'il ne le sache pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle je trouve que tout est trop flou encore. Les autres peuvent être laissés un peu dans l'ignorance..., imagine Emmett, il va déjà commencer à faire les cent pas pour vouloir se battre avec le premier venu.

Je lui fis un minime sourire suite à cette réplique.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, elle m'avait écoutée, avait voulu rouspéter en ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais comme je continuais de parler elle la refermait à chaque fois.

— Alice, je t'aime et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un toucher à un seul de vos cheveux. On va trouver la solution. Mais nous allons devoir en savoir plus sur tes visions avec le temps. Elles vont surement s'éclaircir, mais ne te laisse pas ronger par cela, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

J'ouvris mes bras et l'attirai pour lui faire un câlin. Je ne sais pas si ce que je lui avais dit suffisait à lui faire comprendre que rien ne pouvait me faire du mal lorsque cela était une mauvaise nouvelle, tant que ma famille allait bien.

Elle releva légèrement la tête et ouvrit la bouche...

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

En me disant tout cela, ma mère me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais éberluée par son discourt droit et qui venait droit du cœur. Comment pouvait-elle être si sereine après tout ce que je venais de lui dire! Je l'écoutais religieusement, son raisonnement était correct et c'était effectivement, ce que je pensais. Pour ce qui était d'Edward, il ne savait rien, ça, j'en étais sûre vu les regards noirs qui me lançaient. Après le discourt de ma mère, je pris donc la parole.

— Esmée, je suis d'accord pour que tu parles à Carlisle avant moi et que tu sois là quand moi-même, je lui parlerai. Et pour ce qui est d'Edward, pour ma part, il ne sait rien et le connaissant il vaut mieux que cela reste ainsi. Enfin, merci d'être... toi tout simplement.

Je restai dans ses bras me laissant réconforter et bercer tendrement par cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était ma mère. Cela dura quelques minutes puis je repris la parole pour prendre congé de celle-ci.

— Esmée, je te remercie vraiment pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je crois que je vais retourner voir mon amour.

Sur ce, je lui fis la bise et je partis rejoindre l'amour de ma vie.

.

.

PDV Esmée Cullen

Quel soulagement avait-ce été d'entendre de la part de ma fille que je l'avais aidé. Nous étions dans les bras l'une l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Cela me faisait du bien de savoir que j'avais réussi un tantinet à la rassurer. Lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pas seule malgré ce que les visions lui faisaient subir. Moi aussi j'étais inquiète, mais il fallait être réfléchi et voir et relever les défis — les visions aussi — 1 à la fois.

Alice s'était décollé un peu de moi et m'avait annoncé qu'elle prenait congé pour rejoindre son mari.

Elle me fit la bise, marcha à travers le bureau, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Voilà, je savais, tout... j'allais devoir avoir une bonne conversation avec Carlisle. Alice était au courant et avait accepté mon aide. Avant que mon époux arrive, j'allais devoir faire comprendre à Edward que c'était à moi à lui parler au départ. Cela était une tout autre chose... voyons sa réaction. Puisque selon moi, il devait tout de même avoir des doutes, puisqu'il avait surement vu la vision de sa sœur.

Après avoir regardé une goutte glisser le long de la fenêtre de haut en bas, je décidai de prendre le chemin qui me menait à travers le bureau pour ouvrir la porte et rejoindre les autres au salon.

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous a plus laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir bise B.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chambre d'Alice et Jasper**

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Arrivant à ma chambre, je me mis devant la baie vitrée et je regardai à travers sans vraiment voir. La pluie continuait de couler et je restai ainsi, à la contempler encore et encore.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire… Une chose était sûre, il fallait absolument que je retrouve mon énergie, ma joie de vivre! Peut-être une journée shopping avec ma meilleure amie me ferait du bien! Du moins en apparence !? Aller Alice, concentre-toi. Aller ! Ah ! Ça y était, nous voilà, toutes les deux allant à Seattle qui rigolaient et s'amusaient!

Mais la virée sera pour demain, là, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de Jazz et de ses bras protecteurs.

Je croyais que lui seul pouvait me comprendre ainsi, en un simple regard, aucune parole et il savait tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Nous étions fusionnelles à notre façon, même s'il savait que je n'allais pas bien, il attendait juste que je lui en parle sans m'obliger de rien.

Autant, j'étais pleine de vie, joyeuse, même excessive — eh oui ! je le reconnais — autant lui était posé, simple, mais savait rigoler quand il le fallait et surtout, il savait me tempérer. Je devais dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Malgré que j'avais besoin de lui, je ne l'appelais pas, je savais qu'il allait venir tout seul quand il entendra mon appel silencieux, même Edward avait dû mal à comprendre cela, il n'y avait que nous pour y arriver.

En parlant de mon amour, je croyais qu'il m'avait entendu, c'était le moment de prévenir Bella pour demain sinon elle serait en colère si je la prévenais à la dernière minute!  
Je pris donc mon portable, n'ayant pas envie de parler maintenant, et lui inscrit le message suivant :

_" Bella demain shopping s'il te plaît viens avec moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'obliger aujourd'hui juste en faveur à ta meilleure amie bis A.__ "_

.

.

PDV Jasper Hale

Je ne lis pas dans les pensées comme mon frère Edward, mais moi et Alice avions une certaine connexion mentale. Alice semblait mélancolique aujourd'hui. D'habitude, elle dégageait la joie de vivre, même trop parfois, mais elle s'était réfugiée seule dans notre chambre. Je ressentis le besoin d'aller la voir. Je cognai à la porte et j'entrai à l'intérieur. Alice était de dos et écrivait un message. Je m'approchai près d'elle.

— Alice, mon amour, est-ce que ça va ?

Quelle question, bien sûr ça n'allait pas, je le ressentais. Ce qu'elle avait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et cela m'inquiétait. Je la pris dans mes bras aussi forts que cela m'était possible, sans lui faire trop de mal, elle était si fragile, ma petite lutine adorée!

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Jasper arriva et vint me prendre dans ses bras protecteurs. Il m'avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire et je savais aussi qu'il allait m'aider, mais est-ce que je devais vraiment lui dire et faire peser ça aussi sur ses épaules?

J'avais du mal à concentrer mes idées! Eh bien ! Voilà, je me remettais à pleurer, une vraie fontaine à sec — si je puis dire — aujourd'hui ! Bien entendu, il attendait patiemment que je me calme en me rassurant et m'envoyant des vagues d'apaisement. Malgré son calme apparent, je le sentais tendu, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant, savoir si je devais tout lui dire. Après tout, à quoi bon lui cacher ? Pas vrai ? C'était mon mari et en plus il ressentait mes émotions. À quoi bon vouloir lui cacher quoi que ce soit?  
Après quelques instants, je me décidai, de lui avouer le tout.

— Jazz, je ne sais pas quoi faire en fait. J'ai eu cette vision où je me sentais oppressée par je ne sais qui, c'était trop flou pour que je distingue quoi que ce soit! Et ensuite, j'ai surpris une conversation avec les Volturi, enfin je crois que c'était eux, où il était question de notre famille et d'une légende et je suis affreusement contrariée! Je ne comprends rien et depuis, plus rien ! J'essaye, je te promets, j'essaye de ravoir une vision, mais rien ne vient à part des choses courantes et disons-les inutiles! À force de me concentrer, j'en arrive presque à avoir la migraine!

Maintenant, je faisais les cent pas.

— Tu te rends compte, une migraine pour un vampire, quel euphémisme tu, ne crois pas? En plus demain je dois aller faire du shopping avec Bella ! Bah, oui ! Il faut donner le change, mais je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver ! Oh ! Jazz dis-moi quoi faire s'il te plaît!

J'avais tellement parlé vite — même pour un vampire — que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tout compris ! Je me stoppai net et le regardai droit dans les yeux avec mes yeux de cocker.

.

.

PDV Jasper Hale

Jamais Alice n'avait été aussi agitée à propos d'une de ses visions auparavant et cela ne me rassurait guère. Que faire ? Moi-même, je n'en avais aucune idée. Les Volturi avaient peut-être quelque chose à voir dans tout ça et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me rappelais bien de la dernière fois, quand ils étaient venus jusqu'ici pour tuer Nessie, bien qu'en réalité, ils étaient venus nous éliminer tous ! Par chance, Alice avait eu une vision et nous avions pu nous préparer à leur arrivée. Les autres clans vampires étaient venus nous aider à raisonner les Volturi, mais cette fois, on ne serait pas autant de monde contre eux. Je devais avouer que ces sales cabots loups-garous allaient pouvoir nous aider, si bien entendu les Volturi débarquent ici. Et surtout, quelle sorte de créature oppressait Alice dans sa vision ? Pourquoi la voyait-elle floue ? Je cachais mes inquiétudes à Alice, elle en avait déjà assez sur les épaules, bien que je lui cachais rarement quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas le choix cette fois.

— Que dire, Alice ? Je suis tout simplement bouche bée. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est que tu n'y penses plus. Je suis certain que cela va te revenir et moi je trouve ça génial que tu ailles faire du shopping avec Bella, demain. Ça va te changer les idées. Alors, je t'en pris, ne pense plus à cela.

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Jazz me rassurait en me disant de ne plus y penser. Était-ce cela la solution? Ne plus y penser et tout deviendrait clair ? Je n'étais pas certaine. J'avais fois en lui, mais là encore je doutais que l'oubli fût la solution. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour me rassurer. Même s'il ne me disait rien, je savais pertinemment qu'il était aussi perturbé que moi, mais je pensais qu'il ne m'en parlait pas pour ne pas m'effrayer davantage ! Le shopping, l'idée était là, mais Bella verra dans mes yeux la confusion. La solution ? Je pensais que s'il m'accompagnait cela arrangerait bien des choses, surtout la suspicion de ma meilleure amie ! Foutu cerveau logique et qui remarquait tout. Des fois, elle me faisait penser à Edward, c'était pour ça qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, ces deux-là !

Jazz me berçait dans ses bras forts et réconfortants en me murmurant des mots tendres et apaisants. Ça, en plus de son don, je commençais enfin à me détendre et profiter pleinement de lui et de sa présence.

— Merci, mon cœur, je sais que j'en fais peut-être des tonnes, mais là je suis vraiment inquiète et je sais que je ne dois pas forcer pour les visions, mais je t'avoue que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis vraiment effrayée et tout ça ne me plaît guère. En fait, tu as raison, demain je vais faire les magasins avec Bella, mais tu viendrais avec moi, mon cœur ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ?

Et je lui servis mon plus beau sourire _made in Cullen_ et mes plus beaux yeux de cockers _made in Alice_.

Je le voyais bien qu'il se posât des questions à savoir si je feintais ou si j'étais sérieuse et je voyais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment venir faire les magasins, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me résister longtemps, hihi !!

Là, je le pris par surprise et l'embrassais fougueusement, ensuite je le laissais respirer, pour qu'il me donne enfin sa réponse, qui, j'étais presque sûr, serait oui !  
Que j'aimais mon homme !

.

.

PDV Jasper Hale

Bien que je n'aime pas vraiment magasiner, comment résister à Alice? Son sourire était tout simplement à couper le souffle et ses yeux étaient d'une beauté extraordinaire. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire '' Non ''. J'aimais beaucoup trop ma femme pour ça !

— Bien sûr, mon amour ! Puis de toute manière, je devais y aller bientôt, j'ai besoin de nouvelles chemises, et tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, à toi !

Je l'embrassai à mon tour. Je m'assieds ensuite sur le lit. Je réfléchissais à une solution, car bien entendu, les choses n'allaient pas se régler toutes seules. Je me disais que Jacob et sa meute pourraient nous aider. Bien que pour l'instant, ils ne peuvent que garder l'œil ouvert aux alentours. Je pris mon téléphone et je lui envoyai un message texte pour lui expliquer la situation.

— Bon, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, maintenant, moi je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Essaie de ne plus t'en faire avec ça, d'accord ?

Je quittai notre chambre, pour me dirigeai vers l'extérieur.

.

.

PDV Alice Cullen

Jazz était parti, je ne sais où. Certainement, voir les loups, car je ne le voyais plus dans l'avenir! Pff, foutus loups, mais bon, je les aimais quand même ! Ah, une autre vision _"Renesmée arrivera furax dans le salon demandant ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle n'était pas idiote qu'elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose ! "_

Bah, voilà la mini Ed/Bella qui s'y met ! Entre le père télépathe, la mère hyper intuitive et la fille qui passait les images qu'elle voyait et aussi intuitive que sa mère, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Je savais que j'avais encore quelque temps avant qu'elle ne pointe son nez.

Donc, je recommençais à réfléchir aux visions que j'avais eues. Il faudrait réellement que je commence les recherches sur les légendes, mais il faut d'abord que je voie avec Carlisle et aussi que j'aie un début de piste sur quoi recherché.

Effectivement, il y en avait tellement que ça serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Carlisle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, je l'avais vu, mais apparemment pas de très bon poil, bizarre connaissant son calme légendaire, ça me parait vraiment bizarre ! Mon Dieu, depuis que j'ai eu ces foutues visions rien ne va !

Edward pète les plombs avec Nessie et Jake. Esmée s'inquiète vachement à cause de moi. Edward pète aussi un câble à cause de moi, car je ne lui laisse pas accès à mes pensées et visions. Nessie va péter une durite à cause de ses suspicions et à cause de Jake et sa grande gueule. Ah, oui ! Aussi à cause de son idiot de père ! Bah, quoi ? Ça avait beau être mon frère, ça n'en restait pas moins un idiot ! Bref, Carlisle allait être énervé, oh mon Dieu! Rose, bah ! Reste Rose et Emmett; Emmett ! Et Bella qui doutait, mais ne savait pas trop de choses et qui allait péter un câble dans pas longtemps! Et restait Jazz qui malgré ses dires, était très inquiet! Et puis, bah, moi, bah, je ne savais pas j'étais stressée, énervée, angoissée, bref tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas!

Je restais donc dans ma chambre observant la pluie tombée tranquillement, me relaxant et attendant que Jazz rentre. Ah, tiens ! Il sera là dans cinq minutes et Nessie, dans quinze ! Wow quel timing ! Bon bref je descendis au salon l'œil hagard de toute ma famille!

.

.

**PENDANT CE TEMPS : Au c****ottage**

.

PDV Jacob Black

Bien qu'Edward m'ait interdit de voir Nessie, je devais la voir absolument, c'était essentiel pour moi et ce l'était pour elle aussi. D'habitude, je venais le jour, mais aujourd'hui j'avais travaillé toute la journée sur une auto — oui, il m'arrivait de bricoler de temps en temps, malgré mon nouvel horaire de loup-garou — et je n'avais pas pu venir la voir. Elle allait sûrement m'en vouloir, mais elle allait me pardonner — enfin, je l'espérais —. J'attendais près de sa fenêtre, pour que_ je puisse _entrer, mais sa fenêtre était fermée. Finalement, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle avait sûrement senti ma présence. Elle me fixa avec un regard des plus déplaisants.

— Ne me fixe pas comme ça, j'ai travaillé toute la journée sur une auto et je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir plus tôt. Désoler mon amour, tu me pardonnes ?

**.**

**.**

PDV Renesmée Cullen 

— Et t'a jamais entendu parler d'un téléphone ? C'est génial, c'est tout petit et ça permet à sa petite amie de ne pas s'en faire pour son loup-garou de copain qui a un peu trop tendance à foutre sa vie en danger !

Ahh !!! J'avais passé ma journée à tourner en rond, il ne répondait jamais à son foutu téléphone et mon père m'avait défendu de sortir du cottage, il m'énervait quand il jouait son père poule!

Je le fixai, au bas de ma fenêtre, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre. On ne mettait pas Renesmée Cullen au défi. Mais il est tellement craquant...

— OK. Je te pardonne. Mais tu me dois de te faire pardonner, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

**.**

**.**

PDV Jacob Black

Je lui rendis son sourire et je me glissai tout doucement dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique, même si elle portait un pyjama qui faisait un peu '' petite fille '' du genre avec des oursons dessus. Ça me faisait bien rire, mais je me retenais de pouffer de rire. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, même si je venais tous les soirs, c'était terriblement dur d'être loin d'elle. Avant je la voyais toujours et maintenant on devait se contenter de quelques heures ensemble.

_—_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais!

Je la pris dans mes bras. J'avais si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'était mon pire cauchemar. Surtout que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ma meute surveillait les alentours de la maison, mais cela me paraissait insuffisant. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité et ça m'inquiétait.

_—_ Alors, comment c'est passer ta journée ?!

.

.

PDV Renesmée Cullen

— Longue, tu ne peux pas imaginer. En plus, ma mère a décidé qu'il était temps que j'aille à l'école. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de constructif, j'apprends tout 10x plus vite que les humains, en gros, ça sera une pure perte de temps.**  
**  
Je soupirai et il renforça sa prise autour de moi. Comme c'était bon de le sentir aussi près de moi, quand il était loin c'était comme si je n'étais pas entière, comme un pot de lait à moitié vide — quelle belle analogie... SARCASTIQUE — .

— Toi? Tu travaillais sur la voiture de qui?

_._

_._

PDV Jacob Black

J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle me poserait cette question. Le problème, c'était que la voiture que je réparais, c'était un cadeau pour son 16e anniversaire ! Ça ne plaira peut-être pas à son père, mais bon je n'y pouvais rien s'il me détestait tant à présent. Je n'aimais pas mentir à Nessie, alors j'essayai de changer de sujet.

_— _Pourtant, moi je trouve ça cool que ta mère t'a inscrit à l'école. J'irai te voir pendant le dîner et on se verra plus souvent.

Malheureusement pour moi, Nessie vu ma diversion. Je n'avais pas répondu à sa question et elle ne lâcherait pas prise tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurais pas donné une réponse.

_—_ En faite, la voiture est au fils d'un ami à mon père.

Bon sang que je mens mal. Elle ne crut aucun mot de ce que je venais de dire. Elle me le dit, en silence, en me transférant ses pensées.

_— _Bon OK! La voiture n'est pas du tout au fils d'un ami de mon père, c'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un, mais je ne te dis pas à qui.

.

.

PDV Renesmée Cullen

Aussitôt qu'il me dit ça, je sus que c'était pour moi. Je savais que personne de la réserve ne fêtait son anniversaire ce mois-ci et que j'étais la seule, mais je fis tout pour camoufler que je le savais. Heureusement, j'étais meilleure menteuse que lui, il le fallait bien quand on vivait avec un clan de vampire, seulement mon père connaissait toujours la vérité… ou presque.

— Premièrement, tu es mal placé pour me dire que c'est cool que j'aille à l'école comme il a fallu des pieds et des mains à ma mère pour qu'elle te convainque d'avoir ton diplôme et deuxièmement, c'est le cadeau à qui ? Demandais-je en battant des cils.**  
**  
Je savais bien entendu qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais c'était le but !

.

.

PDV Jacob Black

Je détestais quand elle me faisait ces petits yeux doux, cela la rendait encore plus irrésistible, mais je lui en avais trop dit. Au moins, elle ne savait pas quel était le modèle de la voiture.

— Comme tu peux être curieuse Renesmée Cullen ! Et puis, j'avais une bonne raison d'arrêter l'école. J'étais devenu un loup-garou et j'avais maintenant un travail à temps plein. L'école n'était plus aussi importante qu'avant ma transformation. C'est différent pour toi, Nessie. Il faut que tu ailles à l'école, même si j'avoue que tu apprends très vite. C'est important pour ta mère, ton père, ta famille et pour moi aussi. Tu vas voir que tu vas aimer ça l'école !**  
**  
Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je venais de recevoir un message texte de Jasper.

_"__Jacob ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. La famille court un grand danger. Alice a eu une vision inquiétante qui parlait de nous. Elle a aussi vu quelqu'un qui s'attaquait à elle, mais c'était tellement flou dans sa tête qu'elle n'a pas pu reconnaitre la chose. Ne dit rien à personne, surtout pas à Nessie, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça. Ouvre l'œil et reste sur tes gardes. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à toi et ta meute. Merci de ton aide._

_Jasper "_

Il fallait absolument que je protège Nessie, mais comment ? Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Et rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour trouver des solutions. Comme le diction: La nuit porte conseil !

— Nessie, je suis désolé, mais je dois aller dormir. Une longue journée m'attend demain. Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours!

Je l'embrassai avant de redescendre par la fenêtre et de disparaître dans la nuit.

.

.

PDV Renesmée Cullen

Quelque chose n'allait pas, songeais-je. Et c'était grave. Il croyait peut-être pouvoir tout me cacher, mais j'étais loin d'être stupide et surtout, je le connaissais mieux que moi-même.

Je le regardai s'enfoncer dans la pénombre sans protester, mais il était hors de question que je reste hors de tout ça, puisque ça m'impliquait assurément. Tout le monde avait tendance à me surprotéger parce que j'étais la plus jeune, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, pas question qu'on m'épargne, j'étais assez vieille.

Je pris un gros chandail, ma paire de bottes que tante Alice m'avait offerte la semaine d'avant, ayant pitié de mes traditionnelles bottes de pluie, et sortis du cottage, en direction de la Villa, pour savoir si tout était correct là-bas avant d'aller à La Push pour savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond du côté du loup de mon cœur. Je n'avais peut-être pas le droit, mais pas question de rester ici toute seule une seconde de plus.

* * *

_**Voilà le 2e chapitre, je souhaites que vous avez aimez. B.**_


	4. Chapter 3

oOo Chapitre 3 : Le retour oOo

.

Au salon chez les Clearwater

.

.

PDV Jacob Black

Je venais de recevoir un message de Jasper me disant qu'il était lui et sa famille peut-être en danger. Pour être honnête, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Edward m'avait chassé de sa maison, je ne pouvais plus m'approcher du cottage et avoir un œil sur eux. Je devais avouer que j'étais là seulement pour voir Nessie, mais en même temps, cela me permettait de protéger la famille. Je savais maintenant que les Volturi avaient l'intention de faire quelque chose aux Cullen, mais j'ignorais encore quoi ? Je devais en parler avec Seth, lui seul pourrait m'aider à trouver un moyen de les protéger, sachant que je ne pouvais plus remettre les pieds chez eux. Je cognai à la porte et Sue m'ouvrit.

— Bonjour Sue, j'aimerais voir Seth, je dois lui parler ?

Elle me fit entrer et m'invita à m'assoir au salon, en attendent que Seth me rejoigne.

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

Cela faisait déjà trente minutes que je faisais des redressements assis et des push-up pour garder la forme. J'allais m'apprêter à faire des tractions suspendues au chambranle de ma penderie lorsque j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers menant à l'étage où ma chambre se situait.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte et quelqu'un toqua. Cela ne pouvait être que ma mère, seule elle le faisait. Leah ce n'était pas son cas, elle entrait sans jamais frapper, aucune intimité avec elle. Disons que je n'étais pas mieux envers elle.

— Oui, tu peux ouvrir maman. Lui dis-je en prenant la barre entre mes mains et tirant sur celle-ci pour soulever mon corps déjà en sueur.

Elle m'avertit que Jacob était en bas et m'attendait au salon. Sur ce, elle me lança la serviette qui se trouvait sur mon lit et referma la porte. Je me laissai tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et attrapai la serviette qu'elle venait de lancer dans ma direction. J'essuyai la sueur qui coulait sur mon torse et mon visage, je jetai la serviette dans un coin de ma chambre et prit le t-shirt gris qui était sur le coin de ma commode et ouvrit la porte en enfilant ce dernier. En sortant de ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, mais puisque cela était trop long de les prendre je m'assieds sur la rampe et me laissai glisser jusqu'en bas. Arrivé au pied de l'escalier ma mère me regarda avec un mauvais œil, elle ne voulait pas que je fasse cela. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop, elle était incapable de m'en vouloir bien longtemps donc je laissai couler.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon et à la vue de Jacob assis dans le fauteuil de mon père, je lui tendis le poing pour faire notre signe et lui demanda :

— Hey ! Ma mère m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, que se passe-t-il ?

.

.

PDV Jacob Black

Je cherchai mes mots, jusqu'à ce que je vis Seth arriver. Il me tendit son poing et je fis de même pour exécuter notre signe. C'était une sorte de marque de respect entre nous. Il voulait bien sûr savoir ce que je faisais ici.

— Écoute, ce que je vais te dire là doit rester entre nous. J'ai reçu un message texte de Jasper...

Je lui tendis mon téléphone pour lui montrer le message en question.

" Jacob ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. La famille court un grand danger. Alice a eu une vision dans laquelle les Volturi parlaient de nous. Elle a aussi vu quelqu'un qui s'attaquait à elle, mais c'était tellement flou dans sa tête, qu'elle n'a pas pu reconnaitre la chose. Ne dit rien à personne, surtout pas à Nessie, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça. Ouvre l'œil et reste sur tes gardes. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à toi et ta meute. Merci de ton aide,

Jasper "

-...Et voilà, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Edward m'a interdit de m'approcher de Nessie. Bien sûr, je vais la voir en secret, mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour la protéger. Il faudrait que je sois là 24 h sur 24, mais c'est impossible avec l'interdiction d'Edward. Donc, ma première idée était que je demande à Edward de me permettre de voir Nessie, enfin d'avoir un œil sur eux, mais je sais bien qu'il refusera de m'écouter. Alors, mon autre idée, c'est que tu gardes un œil près du cottage, tandis que moi, je garderais un œil près de la villa.

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

À mon signe avec le poing, Jacob y répondit et m'annonça qu'il avait eu un message texte de Jasper.

Toujours assis dans le fauteuil, l'air extrêmement soucieux il me tendit son téléphone pour que je puisse y lire le message.

Après avoir lu ce message, je restai perplexe. Encore ces foutus sangs froids qui s'en mêlaient. Je relevai le regard vers Jacob, lui rendit son téléphone puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche en me demandant mon aide et m'expliquant ses doutes et ses peurs.

OK. Vite vite, je fis tourner cela dans ma tête. Je pensais que c'était effectivement la meilleure idée puisqu'ils s'étaient fait prendre par Edward et ouf... que j'aimerais pas être dans ses pantalons! Ceux de Jacob je parlais. Quoique cela me faisait rigoler.

— OK, ça me va. De plus, Edward et les autres Cullen sont cool avec moi. Donc, ils ne se poseront pas trop de questions s'ils me voient.

Jacob, lorsqu'il me demandait quelque chose, il savait que j'étais incapable de lui refuser. C'était mon modèle, mon idole. L'exemple parfait du loup et Alpha que je m'étais fait en tête.

— Autre chose à savoir ? Avant que je me mette à faire des bêtises puisque tu aurais oublié de me mentionner quelque chose. Parce que tu le sais bien, c'est mon habitude et là Leah n'est pas là pour m'en sortir. Elle est chez ma cousine pour quelque temps, je crois. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà...

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Me voilà de retour de vacances de chez ma cousine la réserve m'avait manquée, mon frère adoré m'avait manqué, mais j'avouais que les sangsues eux ne m'avaient pas manqué du tout ! En plus depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné de l'une d'elles c'était encore pire ! Bah ! Oui, c'était quand même notre Alpha, mais bon ! Malgré que ce soit une demi-sangsue, je n'arrivais pas à l'encadré ! Enfin, fallait bien avouer qu'elle était gentille, mais bon, je ne savais pas peut-être de la jalousie ! Et merde ! Je m'étais promis de plus penser à tout cela ! Il fallait que je revienne ici pour que tous me rattrapent et je sentais que mon mauvais caractère revenait lui aussi !

Pourtant là-bas j'étais bien au calme sans toutes ces sangsues, sans Jake et sans l'amour de tout le monde débordant ! Mais le problème, c'était Seth, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a le laissé seul je savais qu'un jour il ferait sa vie et que je sois moins importante pour lui, mais ça restait mon petit frère et je me devais de le protéger ce n'était pas de ma faute j'étais comme ça très protectrice avec lui, c'était mon petit bout ! Par contre, la rancune me rendait aigri, j'allais changer, je savais, mais pour le moment je ne pouvais être faible, de plus être la seule louve n'était pas simple non plus ! Enfin bref, assez ressassée enfin, j'arrivais à la maison. Qui vois-je? Jacob et mon adorable petit frère à ce qu'il m'avait manqué !

— Hé ! Le chiot tu ne viens pas embrasser ta grande sœur ?

Sur ces paroles, je me jetai dans ses bras, j'adorais le surprendre en faisant cela ! Jake me regarda avec des yeux ronds ! Je savais, je n'étais pas très démonstrative en émotions, mais quand même!

— Salut Jake, ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches! Là, mon frère éclata de rire!

— En fait, toujours avec ta demi-sangsue?

Et là...

.

.

PDV Jacob Black

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, mais je me contrôlais mieux qu'à mes débuts. Leah n'avait jamais bien aimé Nessie et elle ne se privait pas de me le faire rappeler. Je crois qu'elle n'appréciait pas que les autres soient heureux, en amour, car elle aimait Sam avant que... enfin qu'Émilie rentre dans le décor.

— Je.... je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça. Elle s'appelle Renesmée. R-e-n-e-s-m-é-e. En effet, je suis toujours avec elle. Elle a toujours eu du respect pour toi, alors fait l'effort de l'apprécier un peu toi aussi. Heureux de te revoir, même si je n'attendais pas ton retour si tôt ! Tu as aimé ton séjour chez ta cousine ?

Leah me dévisagea, mais pas très longtemps. Elle me devait le respect, puisque j'étais son Alpha. Elle resta près de Seth, ne disant rien.

— Et puis, tu n'es pas obliger de me réponde, de toute manière. Je crois que je vais m'en aller, vous avez surement une tonne de choses à vous dire. Seth, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi. S'il y a quelque chose, tu m'appelles. Au revoir Seth ! Salut Leah et bon retour !

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Jacob allait partir ! Et puis j'avouais que je n'avais pas été cool avec sa sangsue, bon... sa vampire ! OK fallait que je me calme. Je commençais à trembler et mon petit frère était juste à côté de moi!

— Jake attend !!

Il se retourna et attendit. Que devais-je faire ? Me rabaisser? Ça, non alors ! Bon, dire que j'étais désolé ? C'était oui un peu, bon OK je me lançai !

— Jacob, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer avec ta San... Désoler l'habitude, donc avec Nessie à peine arrivé ! Bah ! Je te remercie, mes vacances se sont bien passées. Merci de me les avoir accordées, c'était gentil de ta part ! Dis-moi, il y a un problème avec Nessie ? Tu as l'air angoissé ? Même si je ne les supporte pas énormément, si je peux aider, je suis là maintenant!

Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec encore des yeux ronds! Bah ! Quoi ? Ils préféraient que je sois méchante ou quoi? S'ils continuaient comme ça, j'allais commencer à m'énerver ! Non, mais c'était vrai quoi ! J'essayais juste d'être gentille et regarder comment ils me regardent ces deux-là aussi! Rahhhh ils m'énervent bande d'andouilles!

Au lieu de me regarder comme si j'avais la berlue, répondez bande d'idiots, va!

Mais enfin, il se décida à répondre...

.

.

PDV Jacob Black

J'allais partir quand Leah me dit t'attendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait à la fin ? Elle me regardait à demi triste, j'avais alors su qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle me demanda si j'étais angoissé et si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider. Je cachai ma peine et je lui répondis.

—En faite, oui. J'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit. Alice, elle a eu une vision dans laquelle les Volturi parlaient d'eux, les Cullen. Et aussi, elle se fait attaquer par quelque chose ou par quelqu'un, qu'elle est incapable d'identifier. C'est assez flou. Elle essaie d'avoir d'autres informations, mais bon, ça ne marche pas très bien. Jasper m'a averti et voilà étant donné qu'Edward m'a interdit de voir Nessie... je ne peux pas la protéger, contre je ne sais pas quoi encore. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ton frère de m'aider à la protéger, puisque je ne peux pas le faire. Tandis que moi, je garderais un œil sur la villa des Cullen. Si tu veux nous aider, ça serait énormément apprécié.

Je savais bien que Leah ne pouvait pas refuser, car dès que son petit frère était impliqué, pas question de le laisser, tout seul.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Lorsqu'il me raconta l'histoire d'Alice, je vis passer de la frayeur et de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux et cela malgré tout je ne peux y résister! De plus, mon frère y allait et il était hors de question qu'il y aille sans moi, ça non! J'ai déjà perdu mon père, mais pas mon frère où sinon je le suivrais!

— OK Jake c'est bon, j'en suis! Quand devons-nous commencer ? Et doit-on faire des rondes ? Des tournantes ? Tu veux que j'alterne avec vous deux ? Histoires que ce soit un peu moins suspect.

Bah ! Je savais être gentille en fin de compte! Même si je n'aimais pas trop les San... Mince, les vampires je respectais l'amour même si cela m'avait fait souffrir, je ne le souhaitais, à personne! Et pis après tout, avant j'appréciais Bella pourquoi ne pas continuer et essayé d'avancer?! Après tout, Nessie était bien sa fille non? Et Jake l'aimait? Rahhh trop de questions enfin il faudrait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec tout ça moi !

.

.

PDV Jacob Black

J'affichai un large sourire, j'étais content qu'elle accepte. J'ignorais quoi faire pour l'instant, en plus que je venais de recevoir un message de Jasper, qui me donnait rendez-vous au terrain de base-ball. Peut-être qu'il y avait du nouveau sur la vision d'Alice ? Enfin, j'espérais que cela serait positif.

— Pour l'instant, faites seulement un tour près du cottage, voir si tout est en ordre, sans vous faire voir si possible et je vais vous en reparler plus tard. J'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper au terrain de base-ball, alors s'il y a un problème, je suis là-bas. À plus, tous les deux !

Sur ces mots, je partis vers le terrain de base-ball où Alice et Jasper m'attendaient.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Sur cette tirade je me retournais sur mon frère, il m'avait tant manqué durant mon absence !

Je l'admirais et lui me souriait ! Il avait encore grandi, il était plus beau que jamais et il avait ce petit quelque chose qui brillait dans ses yeux !

— Dis-moi, petit frère, quoi de neuf ? Bien sûr à part l'histoire d'Alice ! Et toi comment vas-tu ? Allez, dis-moi. Tu as fait quoi pendant tes vacances ? Alors moi j'ai profité, un max tu sais, j'ai lézardé, j'ai couru aussi sans personne pour écouter mes pensées, je me suis vidée la tête tu sais, même pas ! Bon allez, j'arrête, mais dis-moi et toi?

Je m'assis sur le canapé en attendant qu'il prenne la parole je sentais qu'il voulait me parler d'un truc mais qu'il n'osait pas me le dire! Bah il a quoi le petit frère? Je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement en espérant qu'il parlerait!

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

Ma sœur était arrivée et m'avait sauté au cou ce qui était rare venant de sa part.

Jake et Leah avaient eu une conversation. Après cette conversation d'où l'on m'avait mis carrément de côté, je réalisai vraiment que ma sœur était de retour à la maison.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réaliser que Jake était parti... J'en avais manqué un bout, je crois hahaha.... mais bon... le principal était que ma sœur était de retour même si cela était plus tôt que prévu et que nous allions devoir commencer nos rondes.

Je regardais ma sœur et lui souriait. Elle avait l'air d'avoir bien profité de ses vacances, elle était belle. Jamais je n'avais pensé cela de ma sœur, mais après avoir été séparé d'elle pendant 3 sem. je le remarquais aujourd'hui.

Elle me demanda ce que j'avais fait de bon durant mes vacances et me raconta les siennes grosso modo, puis elle s'était assise sur le canapé alors que moi je prenais place dans l'ancien fauteuil de papa.

Je me mis à penser, lézardée, chanceuse ma grande sœur....

— Moi je n'ai pas eu deux minutes à moi. L'école étant terminée depuis un mois je faisais des rondes sans arrêt dans les environs. À part, Jake qui est venu me parler pour faire des rondes plus autour du cottage, suite à la vision d'Alice, rien. Euh... non... rien de nouveau, lui dis-je d'un ton le plus détaché possible, elle ne devait pas savoir tout de suite, elle ne me lâcherait plus avec ça.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Seth ne me répondit pas de suite ! Bizarre, là il restait dans ses pensées !

Puis il me raconta ce qu'il avait fait sur un ton posé et détaché, lorsqu'il s'était mis à bégayer à la fin je compris qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Était-ce un secret ? Aurait-il peur que je n'arrête pas de le harceler avec cela ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, il ne pouvait jamais y résisté, mon arme secrète quoi !

— Dis-moi p'tit frère tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard, n'est-ce pas?

Non, car tu as... tu sais, tu as cette petite lueur dans le fond des yeux qui font que tu es excité et ne me dis pas que ce sont les visions d'Alice ou les rondes qui te réjouissent comme cela! Alors, j'attends...

J'attendais qu'il se décide à parler de toute manière en loup, je saurais tout hihi...

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

Zut de zut pourquoi m'étais-je mis à bégayer comme un con ! Je ne fais jamais ça, sauf quand je suis embarrassé.....

Leah chercha mon regard et le trouva, comment faisait-elle pour que je lui accorde tout ce qu'elle voulait quand elle faisait ça ? Quand c'est moi, elle m'envoie toujours balader.

Elle me questionna et me parla d'une lueur que j'avais au feu des yeux. Elle devinait toujours tout...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je décidai de lui dire la moitié de mon secret... pour l'instant du moins...

— Cela fait environ 2-3 jours que je fais des rondes seuls et j'ai découvert que des nouveaux arrivants s'étaient installés à Forks.... et.....

Je baissai les yeux, merde ! C'était quoi cette histoire ? Tu as vu une fille et tu crois que c'est la bonne... mais tu n'es sûr de rien puisqu'elle te connaît pas et puis quoi encore... ? Depuis quand m'intéressais-je aux filles moi ?

Leah me regardait intriguée à vouloir savoir la suite dont je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui dire... maman allait être sur mon dos par après. Je n'avais que 17 ans... en théorie.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

J'attendis et la réponse vint. Mon petit frère s'intéressait à des nouveaux arrivants ! Mmm intéressant. En plus il baissait les yeux?! Non, mais c'était quoi le délire là ? Lui, si fier, n'était jamais embarrassé!

Oh ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! Il est amoureux ! OH. MON. DIEU Seth est amoureux !

Bon OK. Il fallait que je le rassure et que je me calme sinon il allait fuir en courant en me traitant de folle!

Et à mon avis, il a peur d'en parler pour pas que maman soit sur son dos comme elle a fait avec S... lui et moi!

Je m'approchai de lui et lui dis :

— Mon petit cœur tu es amoureux n'est-ce pas?

Je le laissais digérer avant de continuer, car il avait levé la tête et dans ses yeux se lisait la panique!

— Écoute Seth ce n'est pas la mort ! OK tu seras plus souvent avec cette fille dès que tu auras appris à la connaitre ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on s'aime plus nous deux ! Et puis, tu verras l'amour c'est génial ! (en partie pensais-je, mais ça, je le gardais pour moi) Pis si ça se trouve c'est ton imprégnation enfin j'espère pour toi ! Et même si tu n'as que 17 ans, cela te rendra plus mature que tu ne l'es déjà OK ? Pas d'affolement ! Et pour maman, car je pense que tu y penses je tiendrai ma langue tant que tu ne seras pas sûr OK ?

J'attendis qu'il me réponde, mais avant je le pris dans les bras et cacha mon visage dans son cou, car je sentais les larmes affluer sur celui-ci et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça ! Je l'aimais tant. Je savais ce qu'était l'imprégnation et je lui avais un peu menti. On se verra moins, mais c'était pour son bien! C'était son destin de s'imprégner après tout!

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

Après qu'elle eut parlé, Leah s'approcha de moi. On dirait maman, dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer avec elle? Je vais surement le savoir très bientôt. Elle me demanda si j'étais amoureux !?!

Voilà! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux.... me disais-je en relevant la tête. Je ne la connaissais même pas... vue que de loin, épié un peu par-ci par-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas être amoureux. Pas maintenant... Jake avais besoin de moi, moi j'avais besoin de vivre ma jeunesse... j'aimais trop la vie pour m'encombrer d'une fille, pff non, mais.... mais aussitôt que je la voyais, elle faisait battre mon cœur. Il ne chantait que pour elle. Ce n'était pas vrai !

Elle continua de me parler sans que je ne l'écoute vraiment. Elle mentionnait l'imprégnation, l'amour, et une plus grande maturité de ma part. Puis elle essaya de me rassurer au sujet de maman qui ne savait rien de tout ça, en me disant qu'elle ne dirait rien, et à savoir si j'étais d'accord.

Elle attendait ma réponse, mais je n'étais pas prêt à voir la vérité qui me pendait au bout du nez... Elle me prit dans ses bras et nicha son doux visage dans le creux de mon cou. Lorsque je serai mes bras autour d'elle, je sentis mon cou chaud et humide. Quoi ? Elle pleurait....? Mais pourquoi?

— Leah... je me décollai un peu d'elle et lui pris le menton. Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Elle m'avait fait parler et voilà que je lui faisais de la peine. Ah, les filles je ne les comprendrai bien jamais ! Mais je restai tout de même calme pour ne pas faire augmenter ses pleurs.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Il s'écarta de moi me demandant pourquoi je pleurais! Je voyais parfaitement qu'il était peiné pour moi! Mais que lui dire ? "Je suis jalouse, car tu vas t'imprégner et moi je suis encore toute seule" ! Même si je voyais bien qu'il rebutait, l'idée même de s'intéresser à une fille, malheureusement il n'aurait pas le choix, le destin choisira pour lui !

Mais je ne voulais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Si je devais m'imprégner, ça viendrait le moment venu non ? Bon, fallait que je lui réponde sinon il allait me prendre pour une folle !

— Petit frère, t'inquiète pas, je suis juste heureuse pour toi ! Et je sais que tu crois que tu es encore jeune gnagnagna na, mais t'inquiètes, tu verras les effets et tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !

Je fis une courte pause pour me recomposer un visage heureux pour lui!

— Alors, dis-moi du peu que tu la connais. Comment est cette jeune demoiselle pour qui ton cœur bat ? Histoire de savoir si elle en vaut le coup !

Je le voyais grimacer à l'évocation de son cœur qui battait pour une fille. Mais après tout, j'avais le droit de le taquiner un peu, ce n'était pas proscrit quand même ! Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi ressemble cette jeune femme qui a envouté mon jeune frère!

Je sais, un peu trop fleur bleue en ce moment! Pff... Je me désespère moi-même.

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Contrariée, voire triste, en me répondant être heureuse pour moi !

Mais oui... c'est ça... sors-moi en une autre grande sœur... Ce n'était pas de la joie que je lisais sur son visage. Plutôt de la peine et de l'anxiété oui... Pour être encore jeune oui je le suis, je ne veux pas connaitre ces effets tout de suite.... ce n'était pas Seth, ce n'était pas moi, ça !

Pendant que je réfléchissais à mon tour, elle avait pris une pause, essayant tant bien que mal de se mettre un sourire aux lèvres et repris. En me demandant de lui dire le peu que je connaissais de cette fille.

AHHhhhhhh non !! C'était pas vrai... je n'avais pas envie de parler de cela avec ma sœur...

— Leah... je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans tout ça. Je ne me comprends plus, je ne comprends plus mon corps ni les réactions que j'ai face atout cela. Ce n'est pas moi... je ne veux pas, pas tout de suite. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, je ne sais rien d'elle à part que maintenant elle vit seule. Elle doit avoir environ mon âge et qu'elle est hyper sexy !

Sur ces derniers mots, je me tue... surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Je n'y avait même pas pensé. C'était sorti tout seul. Je me faisais pitié à voir, de penser comme ça. Il fallait que je parle à un mec. Pas à ma sœur qui voulait tout savoir et qui était trop fouine. En parlant de fouine, elle attendait pour savoir la suite amusée de voir ma réaction que je venais d'avoir.

— Arrête ! Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Il faut que je parle à Jacob, avant.

Eh zut ! Il était parti se faire massacrer par Edward. Je l'appellerai demain soir après ma ronde de l'après-midi, près du cottage.

— Et si l'on partait faire notre ronde ? On a promis, lui dis-je en me relevant et la regardant toujours assise. Surement déçu de voir que je ne voulais pas en discuter plus en détail avec elle.

Elle m'attrapa par le poignet droit avant que je m'éloigne d'elle et ouvrit la bouche pour me parler.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

J'avais bien vu que lui-même ne s'attendait pas à dire le mot sexy. WOW ! C'était.... il n'y avait pas de mot ! Mais vu sa réaction, il me répondit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, avant d'avoir parlé à Jake.

Mais malheureusement, Jacob n'était pas dispos vu qu'il était parti chez sa belle-famille voir sa chérie !

Il me demanda ensuite d'aller faire une ronde, histoire qu'on avait promis! Mais avant qu'il s'éloigne, je lui empoignais le bras et lui dis :

— Écoute, je sais que ça te fait peur, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là OK? Juste une dernière question et soi honnête! Que ressens-tu quand tu la vois? Je sais que tu ne veux pas énormément en parler, mais peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à y voir clair! Ensuite, on va en ronde et je te lâche avec ta belle et on en reparle quand t'es prêt ça te va comme deal?

J'attendis près de lui, étant maintenant debout, espérant pouvoir l'aider un tant soit peu, car je savais que cela pouvait faire peur et plus il lutterait, si c'était bien son imprégnation, plus il souffrira comme Sam ! Je ne voulais pas que mon petit frère souffre. Si je pouvais l'aider, je le ferais, après tous il n'y avait pas trente-six familles qui se sont installées ici surtout une jeune femme seule alors si je pouvais me rendre utile pour une fois !

.

.

PDV Seth Clearwater

Suite à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, elle était debout à mes côtés et elle attendait ma réponse.

— Pfff... C'est difficile à décrire Leah. Aussitôt que je la vois, mon cœur s'emballe, il me semble que je serais toujours dans les environs de sa maison pour la voir. Elle me manque un peu... mais comment ça peut arriver ?? Je ne l'ai jamais approché, ne connais rien d'elle. Et puis, merde Leah, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Tu viens ? On va faire notre ronde, lui dis-je en empruntant le corridor nous menant à la porte d'entrée, quelque peu énervé.

.

.

PDV Leah Clearwater

Il emprunta le corridor menant dehors, mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte je lui dis :

— Écoute, c'est OK. Tu veux plus en parler, alors je te dis juste une dernière chose et te propose encore une autre OK ?

Je le vis acquiescé même si cela lui coutait !

— Bon, premièrement pour ce que tu m'as dit je pense réellement que c'est ton imprégnation. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est d'apprendre à la connaitre et ne lutte pas contre sinon tu souffriras, demande à Jacob ou même Sam tu t'en rendras compte ! Je sais que l'idée te rebute, mais testons, tu verras, donc j'en viens à ma proposition.

— Si jamais, et j'en suis sûre, désolée. Si c'est ton imprégnation, nous allons faire un petit détour par chez elle et si elle ressent ta présence c'est qu'il y a quelque chose OK?

Il acquiesça et nous partions donc vers la demeure de cette demoiselle qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon frère!

_**Alors qu'en pensé vous? Dîtes moi tous B.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**PDV Évangeline Montaise**

.

J'arrivais enfin chez moi, seule.

Le salon était décoré avec soin, les murs étaient beige et chocolat tout ce que j'aimais, les canapés au centre de la pièce étaient dans les mêmes tons que les murs. Un écran plasma était disposé sur le mur. En entrant, on pouvait distinguer la cheminée agencée avec deux beaux fauteuils ainsi qu'une belle bibliothèque. Quelle merveilleuse maison ! J'avais bien hâte de visiter les autres pièces. Mais tous d'abord, faisons tâche après tâche. Donc, commençons par défaire les premiers cartons et remplir les étagères de la bibliothèque et de la vidéothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, environ 40 minutes, je trouvai l'un de mes livres favoris " sac d'os " de Stephen King. Il était impossible pour moi de ne pas me laisser tenter par quelques chapitres et surtout ces beaux fauteuils en cuir. Comment résister? Franchement! Donc, je pris mon livre et le posa sur l'accoudoir pour allumer un feu, histoire de me réchauffer un peu. Je sortis par la baie vitrée et sortie au jardin prendre du bois.

En entrant, je disposais le bois dans la cheminée et commençais le feu.

Je pris un plaid (doudou) et m'installa sur le fauteuil et commença mon livre, que j'avais lu au moins 10 fois, mais je l'aimais vraiment trop. Il était temps que j'arrête de lire, je regardais ma montre et mon dieu, j'avais lu... J'étais arrivée à 9 h, j'avais commencé à 9h20, fini, enfin, arrêter à 10 h et là il était 11h30 ah lala je m'étais trop divertie. Merde, il fallait que je m'y remette.

Donc, je repris en vitesse. Rangement de tous les cartons du bas, ce n'était pas une mince affaire! Pfiou finit! Bon, il était 13 h.

Tiens, j'avais une petite faim, allant à la cuisine me faire un sandwich, ensuite je filai en vitesse sur l'un de mes canapés marron, bien sûr, pour ne pas faire de taches! Je posai mon verre de cola sur la table basse! (mmm trop bon, mais ensuite ce soir footing pour éliminé tout ça!)

Il faudrait vraiment que je remercie la personne qui m'avait aménagé la maison. Vraiment adorable de m'avoir rempli le frigo, il faudrait que je la rembourse aussi. Malheureusement, depuis le tragique accident, je n'avais plus de problème d'argent! Non, Évangeline ne recommence pas ou tu allais déprimer encore.

Puis je me mis à penser à ce jeune homme que j'avais entrevu le matin de mon déménagement, il y avait 2 jours, en arrivant. Depuis que j'avais vu ses yeux, je me sentais bizarre! Pff... J'arrivais à peine et je me prenais déjà la tête avec un jeune garçon. Idiote! Pendant tout ce temps, je triturais la clé que ma mère m'avait donnée quelques heures avant sa mort comme si elle savait...

Bon, j'arrêtai, je finissais de manger en vitesse et montai enfin dans ma chambre. Arrivée à ma chambre, je m'accrochai au chambranle de la porte. C'était mortel ! Comment avait fait cette personne pour toute agencer à mon gout comme ça avec juste une conversation téléphonique? Je ne connaissais même pas son nom juste que c'était une femme charmante et douce, mais aussi qui savait extrêmement bien écouter.

Ma chambre était décorée avec soin. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie vert émeraude et vert herbe, j'adorais! Il y avait aussi une grande baie vitrée avec balcon qui donnait sur le jardin, c'était merveilleux, je n'espérais pas tant! Incroyable! Cette femme était tout bonnement un génie. Tiens... deux dans une même ville, ce serait hilarant! Je riais toute seule face à ma connerie. Bon, reprenons les découvertes.

Le lit était placé au centre, c'était un baldaquin, la toile était rouge pastel, les draps orange pastellent. Les couleurs s'accordaient à merveille. Les tables de chevet étaient en bois brut traité comme le lit. Il y avait aussi une commode qui me semblait ancienne avec des ornements faits à la main toujours en bois brut. Je dirais 19e siècle. Oui, j'aimais les choses anciennes désolé, c'était dans la famille!

Puis dans la pièce il y avait deux portes. Je supposais qu'une était pour le dressing — je n'étais pas trop fana de shopping mais aimait bien les fringues, merci internet! — et l'autre devait être la salle de bain. Ayant fini mon observation et sorti de ma béatitude, je me mis donc à ranger tous mes vêtements et autres petites choses léguées pas ma famille qui sont de génération en génération.

J'avais enfin fini de déballer tous mes cartons et décida d'admirer la vue. Magnifique ! La baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin et la forêt définissant la rupture de mon jardin. Pendant ma contemplation, je sentis une présence bizarre. Automatiquement, mes yeux voyagèrent sur l'orée du bois. Mais il n'y avait rien! Soudain, je crus voir une paire d'yeux, impossible! Mais je me sentais happée par ce doux regard. Un clin d'œil plus tard rien, je devais devenir folle, l'herbe devait me monter au cerveau ce n'était pas possible.

Un instant, j'avais cru revoir le visage du jeune homme que j'avais croisé en arrivant. Secouant la tête pour me sortir les idées farfelues qui s'y étaient introduites. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à décoller de la fenêtre! C'était une drôle de sensation. L'impression d'être épiée, mais aussi happée par une force inconnue m'empêchant de bouger. J'essayais malgré tout de combattre cette force, mais en vain.

Un bruit se fit entendre au-dehors! Un grognement bestial, j'en sursautais. Il était effrayant, pourtant il ne me semblait pas menaçant, juste désappointé. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire des livres farfelues, ça me remplissait la tête d'idées plus stupides les unes comme les autres. Une fois cette impression bizarre passée, je descendis et finit de ranger le reste de la maison! Une fois tout cela terminé, je remontai me coucher!

Dans la soirée, j'avais eu la visite d'un homme fort sympathique avec qui j'avais discuté environ une demi-heure. Il s'appelait Jacob Black et apparemment était fiancée avec une certaine Nessie Cullen! J'étais ravie pour lui, il avait l'air de le mériter! Mais bizarrement, j'avais l'impression de le connaitre! Mais quand il avait prononcé le nom Cullen, je reçus un électrochoc qui ne se vit pas! Du moins, je l'espérais! De plus, il me sembla assez inquiet, je n'avais pas posé de questions, cela ne me regardait guère de toute façon!

Enfin, mon lit qui m'avait tant réclamée depuis des heures!

Maintenant, il était plus de minuit et je repensais à toutes ces impressions bizarres que j'avais eues toute la journée! J'étais certaine qu'ici il se passerait bien plus de choses que je ne l'espérais! Je m'endormis tranquillement avec cette impression tout aussi bizarre!

.

.

**Pendant ce temps**

.

.

**PDV Leah Clearwater**

Nous étions partis faire notre ronde et j'avais réussi à persuader mon têtu de frère, de faire ce fameux détour!

Je voyais bien qu'il était tendu et ses pensées n'en menaient pas large. Il ne pensait qu'à cette jeune fille et se demandait si j'allais avoir raison! Je sentais qu'il avait peur que j'aie effectivement raison, mais il le voulait aussi. D'après les odeurs qui tournaient autour de sa maison, elle sentait divinement bon. Très floral, je dirais, la rose, mais laquelle ? Alors là, je ne saurais dire.

Je voyais sa maison au loin et j'avoue qu'elle était superbe, grande, pas trop colorée, simple dans le style.

_" Mmm elle n'a pas l'air pauvre, la petite! Oh oh ! Mon frère grogne. "_

_"Oups… désolé ptit frère! Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Regarde sa maison aussi. "_

Re-grognement!

_" Bon OK j'arrête! "_

Après tout, je ne connaissais pas sa vie non plus, ne pas juger et j'étais bien placé pour le dire.

.

.

**PDV Seth Clearwater**

Nous voilà sortis à l'extérieur de la maison, nous commencions notre ronde. Mais sur l'entrefaite, elle avait réussi par tous les moyens de me persuader de faire ce fameux détour vers la maison de celle qui faisait tant battre mon cœur.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée que ma sœur soit là et voit tout ce que je pensais et ressentait en ce moment. Comment laisser libre cours à mes pensées avec elle dans les parages? C'était quasi impossible lorsque nous étions en loup, elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Plus on s'approchait de son jardin et plus je me remémorais les images d'elle que j'avais si souvent repensées dans ma tête. Dehors en train de ramasser des fleurs. À l'intérieur, en train de lire un livre au salon, dormir comme un ange durant la nuit. Leah allait-elle avoir raison? J'espérais que non. Je n'étais tellement pas préparé à cela. Je ne voulais pas délaisser la meute pour ça... déjà, que je trouvais que Jake nous délaissait souvent, je n'avais pas envie de faire de même. Mais je devais le savoir. Leah avait peut-être raison.... mais oh ! Que je préférais que non!

L'odeur de la nature, l'herbe et la terre, me montaient aux narines, mélangées à une odeur de rose/vanillée que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille. Nous n'étions plus très loin de chez elle, puisque son odeur était forte et non éloignée comme tout à l'heure.

Effectivement, nous n'étions plus très loin de chez elle puisque nous voyions au loin sa maison. Que disais-je ? C'était presque qu'aussi grand et beau que chez les Cullen. La maison était imposante, mais simpliste.

Ma sœur me sortit de mes pensées lorsque je l'entendis pensée en retour :

_"Mmm elle n'a pas l'air pauvre la petite!"_

Je grognai à cette remarque. Je n'aimais pas que ma sœur pense que je m'intéressais à elle uniquement que pour son argent.

_"Oups… désolé ptit frère! Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Regarde sa maison aussi. "_

Je regrognai encore une fois. Elle jugeait sans savoir et ça m'exaspérait.

_" Bon OK j'arrête! "_

_"Tu es mieux sinon on s'en va Leah, " _lui répondis-je en pensée.

Nous étions à quelques mètres de sa maison à l'extérieur de son jardin et nous nous arrêtâmes à l'orée de la forêt.

_" Maintenant qu'on y est, on fait quoi? "_

.

.

**PDV Leah**

Seth me demanda ce qu'on allait faire maintenant, J'avais bien mon idée, mais pour cela je ne devais pas y penser sinon il le saurait automatiquement. Donc pour le moment je devais mettre en exécution mon deuxième plan.

_" OK maintenant on va attendre trente secondes et si ma théorie est bonne elle va sentir ta présence, tu me suis ? "_

Il acquiesça et nous nous mîmes à l'orée de son jardin. En levant la tête, je m'aperçus que cette demoiselle était dans sa chambre. Et là comme par miracle, elle se mit à la fenêtre de sa chambre cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un!

_" Alors, tu vois que j'avais raison. _

Et immédiatement, je voyais mon frère lever sa tête et se décomposer en même temps.

_" Ça va être dur d'accepter, hein? " _Grognement obligé de sa part!

À ce moment-là, je levais la tête et la vis sursauter, hihi.

_" Tu vas t'habituée t'inquiètes pas jeune fille. "_ Re-grognement!

_" T'as pas fini ? Tu vas vraiment la faire partir les jambes à son cou si tu continu comme ça! Imbécile va! "_

Mon frère avait vraiment bon goût n'empêche! Belles courbes, beau visage, mais aussi de superbes beaux yeux, WOW! Il ne faisait pas semblant avec son imprégnation lui non plus. Je sentais que j'allais me faire coursé moi si je continuais en plus, je commençais a parler comme un mec fallait vraiment que je trouve des amies filles quittes a côtoyé les Cullen mince alors là, je tombais bien bas.

Mon frère était de plus en plus courroucé par mon discours intérieur. Je croyais que j'allais commencer à penser à l'herbe moi, c'est joli l'herbe aussi, non?

.

.

**PDV Seth**

Suite à ma question, Leah me dit en pensée que nous allions attendre et que si sa théorie était bonne elle ressentirait ma présence. J'avais acquiescé sans vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre. Nous nous avançâmes, à l'orée de la forêt pour mieux voir. D'autres souvenirs me revinrent en tête, doux et heureux à mon cœur.

Je ne savais pas ce que l'on attendait au juste, sentir ma présence comment allait-elle savoir? Je fus surpris quand ma sœur me dit :

_" Alors, tu vois que j'avais raison! "_

À ce moment, j'avais immédiatement levé la tête et vis cette fille si sublime à mes yeux à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Eh oui... je l'avais épié durant son sommeil par sa fenêtre. Ma gueule s'ouvrit toute seule. Non, ce n'était pas vrai.... dites-moi que je rêvais! J'ouvris la gueule sur ce que ma sœur m'avait dit. La fille ressentait quelque chose lorsque j'étais là.

_" Ça va être dur d'accepter, hein? "_

Je grognai un peu trop fort suite à ce que Leah venait de penser. Ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Et pourquoi l'avais-je écouté aussi ? Je relevai ma tête au même moment et la vis sursauter après m'avoir surement entendu. Leah passa son commentaire comme quoi elle allait s'habituer. Je re-grognai, non, mais, allait-elle finir à la fin ?! Je commençais sincèrement à le regretter d'être venu ici avec elle. Leah me gronda, en me demandant si j'avais fini puisque j'allais lui faire peur, en n'oubliant pas de me traiter d'imbécile. Ce n'était pas nouveau, elle me traitait toujours ainsi.

Leah continuait son discours intérieur, mais elle avait oublié que je continuais d'entendre tout ce qu'elle pensait.

_" Mon frère a vraiment bon goût n'empêche! Belles courbes, beau visage, mais aussi de superbes beaux yeux, WOW! Il ne fait pas semblant avec son imprégnation lui non plus. "_

Effectivement, elle était belle comme un ange, cela n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

_" Je sens que je vais me faire coursé moi si je continue en plus, je commence à parler comme un mec faut vraiment que je trouve des amies filles quittes a côtoyé les Cullen mince alors là, je tombe bien bas. "_

Suite à cela, j'avais juste envie de rire de ma sœur... elle et les Cullen cela n'avait jamais été le grand amour... pour sa part en tout cas, puisque les Cullen l'aimaient bien malgré son sale caractère.

Avec tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette fille, de moi, d'elle et surtout de l'imprégnation que je ne désirais pas, j'avais qu'une envie et c'était de lui sauté dessus pour qu'elle arrête à la fin. J'avais les poils hérissés dans le dos tellement j'étais mécontent après elle.

_" Je crois que je vais commencer à penser à l'herbe moi, c'est joli l'herbe aussi, non? "_

_" Oui, c'est ça Leah, pense y a ton herbe avant que je t'en fasse manger," pensais-je à son égard._

_" On peut s'en aller maintenant? Satisfaite de ce que tu as vu?"_

.

.

**PDV Leah**

Seth était de plus en plus hargneux contre moi et je crois que nous allions y aller comme il m'avait demandé, car je n'étais pas certaine de un : me faire tuer par celui-ci! Et de deux : Ne pas m'écrouler de rire devant sa mine déconfite! Surtout quand il va savoir ce que je prévois de faire je crois que j'allais vraiment me faire tuer, mais je pensais aussi que Jacob serait OK avec moi sur ce coup-là! Bon, il fallait que je lui réponde et surtout que je ne pense pas à mon autre plan sinon là c'était la mort assurée!

_" Oui, allons-y! Et oui, je suis ravie d'avoir vu ce que j'ai constaté! Pas la peine de t'énerver tu ne me fera aucunement, changer d'avis! "_

Je me mis en route, mais à mi-chemin, je le voyais, il ne bougeait pas et ne faisais aucun mouvement!

_" Hé le chiot, tu bouges oui? On a une ronde à faire! "_

Sur ce, il partit en courant derrière moi pour me tuer et oui Monsieur n'aimait pas être appelé le chiot!

_**Allez tout le monde, vous en pensez quoi? **_

_**On veut tout savoir, alors selon vous, qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Évangeline et Seth?**_

_**Le plus drôle, c'est que nous on le sait et pas vous! **_


	6. Chapter 5

**°0°Nessie°0°**

**PDV Nessie**

La route vers la villa fut agréable, même si je n'en profitai pas vraiment. L'eau de pluie sur ma peau tiède m'avait toujours plu, même si sous le couvert des arbres je n'en recevais qu'un faible pourcentage.

Présentement, je me sentais surtout sur le bord de craquer. Je sais, j'avais seulement 6 ans, mais je n'étais plus un bébé, et personne ne semblait vouloir s'en rendre compte.  
Fallait dire aussi que lorsque mon père nous avait surpris, Jacob et moi, dans la forêt, ça n'avait pas aidé à plaider ma cause, j'aurais dû parlé à mes parents de tous ça, mais ça faisait parti de la vie, et que le fait que j'aille une totale absence d'intimité dans ma vie me poussait à leurs cacher des choses par tous les moyens possibles.

Quand je vis la lumière traverser les portes vitrées de la luxueuse villa Cullen au loin, je m'arrêtai de courir et prit de grandes respirations avant de terminer le chemin à pied.  
Je poussai la porte sans moindre effort et pénétrai le salon, où se trouvait ma mère, mon père, mes tantes, mamie et oncle Jasper. Ils me saluèrent comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne fus pas dupe, Alice avait l'air bouleversée.

**— On doit parler, dis-je en enlevant mes bottes d'un coup de pied. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, et vu le visage d'Alice, je peux parier que c'est une vision, et que ça doit être assez grave pour devoir prévenir...**

Ouuupps. Chhuut Nessie, toi et la subtilité! J'allais dire les loups, bravo. Après une grande inspiration, je poursuivis.

**—... J'en ai assez que vous croyiez que me cacher vos problèmes m'épargnerait, conclus-je.  
**  
Ma mère me regardait avec des yeux qui reflétaient le regret, ma tante et Jasper évitaient tout simplement mes yeux, mon père avait son traditionnel regard chargé de reproches qu'il me réservait systématiquement depuis les derniers jours, et Esmé avait plutôt un regard compatissant.

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Renesmée était arrivée et bien entendu je le savais! Les seules personnes qui savaient réellement pour ma/mes visions étaient mon amour et mes parents je ne pouvais pas tout déballer comme ça, impossible! Mais le problème était que cette andouille de Jacob lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, alors comment faire pour désamorcé la situation maintenant ?! Le problème c'était qu'elle était aussi intuitive que sa mère ! Bon, maintenant fallait voir comment la stabilisée et l'apaisée un minimum, sinon Jazz allait péter une durite avec toutes ces émotions! En plus vu que son idiot de père ne la lâche pas avec Jacob aussi ça n'arrangeait rien. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on en parle tous les deux ! Et là, grognement de la part de mon cher frère, oups! Bah ! T'avais qu'à arrêter de lire mes pensées aussi foutu télépathe! Non, mais!!

— Nessie, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien et oui j'ai eu une vision, mais seulement une de moi et ta mère faisant du shopping tu vois, rien de grave !! Et surtout, on ne te cache rien. Pourquoi, penses-tu cela?

Et là, mademoiselle me regarda droit dans les yeux du style " je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et tu vas tout me dire ", mais malheureusement ma chérie nous étions deux à ce jeu-là et j'avais presque cent ans derrière moi avant toi!

.

.

**PDV Nessie**

— **Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça?  
**  
Je fis bien attention de détourner de la dernière question, pour ne pas pénétrer en terrain trop glissant.

**— Tante Alice, regarde-toi dans une glace tu as une mine de fin du monde, effet contraire d'une séance de shopping et on y est allé il y a à peine 2 jours, je veux bien croire que tu adores ça, mais vos excuses à la noix j'en ai plein le dos!  
**  
Je la vis jeté un regard, subtil, mais qui n'échappa pas à ma vision de vampire, vers Jasper qui voulait dire : DE L'AIDE.

Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, et je n'allais pas me laisser convaincre si facilement. Alice avait tendance à garder ses visions les plus graves pour elle pour mieux nous protéger sauf que malheureusement, il y avait trop de chances que ça donne l'effet contraire.

**— Pardon, je me calme.  
**  
Je me laissai tomber sur le divan, en face d'Alice, à côté de ma mère.

**— Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on doit parler. Pour l'histoire de Jacob, comme probablement tout le monde est au courant, je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, mais je l'aime, un point c'est tout. Et papa, je comprends comment tu as réagi en nous surprenant, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais je n'y peux rien, il fait partie de moi.**

Mon père garda le silence, son regard toujours fixé sur moi, impassible, mais chargé de reproche. Ma mère mit une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, et Alice me regardait droit dans les yeux.

**— S'il y a un problème qui est en lien avec la famille Alice, tu dois nous le dire. On s'en sortira tous ensemble.**

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Renesmée était trop perspicace pour son bien et Edward allait être dans une colère noire si elle n'arrêtait pas de suite à le provoquer comme cela! Je sens Jazz envoyer des ondes de calme et d'apaisement à tous! Je pense surtout à Edward! Et la vision " Renesmée qui s'engueulait royal avec son père et ça ne tournait pas super bien " encore une autre, mais là le sujet était tout autre " encore ces personnes et la grande frayeur, horrible douleur " mon Dieu c'était quoi ce bordel ! Bon, sourit chérie, sourit ! Que lui dire ? Mentir encore, voilà la meilleure solution et surtout éradiquer la future dispute entre les deux caractères forts ! Edward acquiesça brièvement pour me donner son consentement! Bon à moi de jouer et d'enrôler mademoiselle, curieuse et éviter toute suspicion ! Bon, on faisait comment ? Y'avait un mode d'emploi pour " nièce trop curieuse et trop entêtée comme sa mère " et là miracle Edward pouffa de rire légèrement! Non, mais sérieux, qui nous avait donné une gamine aussi entêtée enfin, il ne fallait pas chercher trop loin avec les parents qu'elle avait aussi ! Oups, regard noir de mon frère et moi un grand sourire ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons.

— Écoute ma chérie oui, j'ai bien eu une vision, mais tout était flou et rien de grave n'arrive sinon ne crois-tu pas que j'en aurais déjà parlé à toute la famille ? Eh oui j'ai une tête dépitée parce que ça me frustre de ne pas avoir de vision correcte ! Tu me connais moi et mon perfectionnisme non ?

Je la regardai avec mon plus beau sourire et mes yeux pétillants de malice! Eh oui, je savais ce que tu faisais, mais je n'y pensais pas pour ton père alors, ne me cherche pas trop, jeune fille!

— Et tu sais que ton père lis dans mes pensées donc si quelque chose de grave étais en cours il serait largement plus nerveux ne crois-tu pas ? En plus, n'en veux pas trop à ton papa, il s'inquiète et t'aimes, c'est pour ça qu'il te protège ! OK. Peut-être un peu trop (re-grognement), mais c'est pour ton bien et tu le sais après tous tu n'as que 6 ½ ans d'âge réel et ne pense qu'à ton bien alors ne lui fais pas la guerre OK ?

Je lui fis le regard " _je sais tout alors, on se calme, jeune fille, sinon je me prive pas OK ! _" Tout ça avec un grand sourire!

.

.

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions tous dans le salon, attendant que Nessie y pénètre. Nous savions déjà que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait mettre tout à jour avec Nessie. Enfin du moins certain point. Nous n'allions quand même pas tout lui dire. Quoique... Quand elle venait de naître, elle avait fait preuve d'un immense courage. Toutes ces personnes qui venaient lire ses propres pensées et son histoire... Il fallait le faire. Et dire qu'elle n'avait que 6 ½ ans et pourtant elle avait déjà la silhouette d'une ado. C'était incroyable. Nessie était entrée et directement après s'être tournée de façon à nous voir elle commença à parler en disant qu'elle n'était pas une idiote et que cela devait être assez grave pour devoir prévenir... certaines personnes.

Inutile d'imaginer la suite, elle était si facile_. ''Rrh encore eux ! Pourquoi sont-ils toujours mêlés à tous ceux-là ? Ils m'énervent ! ''__  
_

Elle rejetait la faute sur nous, en nous disant que de lui cacher les problèmes l'épargnera, ce qui apparemment elle croyait faux.

Et bien ma fille, ça pouvait t'épargner... enfin du moins pendant un petit temps. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ma fille avait raison. Elle était comme sa mère. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Tellement on l'aimait. Mais de là à tout lui dire ! Je la regardai avec mon regard traditionnel, mon regard de reproche. Elle ne devait pas nous parler sur ce ton. J'arrêtai de penser à Nessie quand Alice commença à parler de Jacob dans sa tête. Un grondement ne put être retenu venant de ma part. Et ça la fit réagir... L'excuse bidon qu'avait sortie Alice n'allait vraiment pas calmer l'atmosphère. Nessie n'était pas dupe. La preuve avec ce qui suivit... Elle dit à Alice qu'elle ne goberait pas cela.

Pour une fois, ma fille me ressemblait. Il fallait dire aussi que l'excuse qu'avait  
trouvée Alice en train de stresser pour trouver quelque chose n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alice se retourna vers Jasper demandant juste de maîtriser un peu les  
émotions de Nessie histoire de la calmer. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

Un soupir de soulagement venait sur tous les visages qui étaient dans cette pièce. Elle alla sur le divan face à Alice et à côté de sa maman. Et franchement, ce qui suivit je ne m'y attendais pas. Bon, OK je savais que cette conversation devait sortir, mais pas là dans cette pièce avec tout le monde. Et en plus dans un moment pareil j'avoue que ma fille en avait un peu profité. Je suppose que Nessie imaginait que je lui reprochai quoi que ce soit. Mais en réalité, c'était à moi que je me reprochai tellement de choses. Quel père indigne ai-je été ! Si je n'avais pas quitté Bella, tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Ou alors si, et Nessie n'aurait pas existé ! Stop !

Nessie continuait à me provoquer. J'entendis toujours les pensées d'Alice, certes, mais il fallait que je me calme, le pauvre Jasper. Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, cette vision n'arrivera pas maintenant... Alice tomba sur la même idée que moi pour approuver je fis juste un bref acquiescement... histoire que cela ne se voit pas trop... Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux pensées d'Alice. Celle-ci, beaucoup trop stressé pour une situation quelque peu simple. Bien oui, nous n'étions pas en danger... Alice avait trouvé les mots justes. Ce qu'elle dit allait quelque peu calmer Nessie, mais pas complètement. Il fallait que j'en parle à Jacob. Et pour une fois, c'était à moi de le faire. Rrhh ! Je me décidai à parler pour la première fois depuis le début de cette soirée.

**— S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de si grave, comme tu te l'imagines.  
Nous ne serrions surement pas ici, occupés de parler calmement. Nous serrions  
très certainement, occupés à discuter dans le bureau de Carlisle, toute la journée. Où alors peut être à chercher d'autres personnes de notre espèce pour nous aider. Concluais-je très sûr de moi.**

.

.

**PDV Alice**

"_ Ouf _" pensais-je, si Edward y croit alors tout est opérationnel ! Tous sans exception allaient marcher! Malgré que ce soit Carlisle, le patriarche Edward avait beaucoup d'influence sur la famille! Un coup d'oeil à Jazz me permit de confirmer mes espoirs! Et bien sûr avec ma mère on eut un sourire complice qu'heureusement personne ne vit, du moins je croyais. Maintenant, le plus dur serait de cacher la plupart de mes pensées à Edward, pas facile hein! Bah ! Pour moi, ça allait, c'était surtout pour ma mère et Jazz! Moi, j'avais juste à chanter un hymne quelconque! Edward me regarda en biais, mais sans plus! Je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas trop, mais il pensait trop à Jacob pour s'en préoccuper! Mince ! Il voulait parler à Jacob le plus tôt possible, il fallait absolument que moi ou Jazz allions lui parler pour lui dire de cacher ses pensées! Oups, ça, je l'avais pensé trop fort. Oups, Edward me regarde méchant! Vite une échappatoire!

— Nessie ma chérie, tu vois, même ton père le confirme. Donc, tu vois, rien à craindre et de plus Carlisle serais rentré plus tôt si jamais il y avait un danger non?

Je pensais que là elle allait un peu laisser tomber enfin pour le moment!

.

**.**

**PDV Edward**

Même si je n'étais vraiment pas au courant de tout ce qui se faisait derrière mon dos. Je n'allais pas moins en rester là. Quelque chose que je détestais le plus,  
c'était bien le fait qu'on me cachait quelque chose. Et même en étant humain.  
C'était un trait de caractère que j'avais gardé. Et dont, j'étais fier.

Alice pensait à beaucoup de choses et j'eus du mal à me concentrer. J'en compris qu'un bref résumé. Mais n'indiquait rien comme émotion... Après tout, si je devais apprendre quelque chose pour cette histoire c'était oralement cette fois. Et non pas par les pensées d'Alice. En plus, les chansons qu'elles chantaient en langue étrangère me donnaient un mal de crâne incessant.

J'entendis Alice penser qu'elle devait absolument parler à Jacob pour qu'il cache ses pensées. ''_Eh bien, Alice, la discrétion, ça te connaît. _'' Je ne le pensai pas tout fort, mais le garda sur le côté. J'irais voir Jacob bien avant eux !

Ce que sorti Alice, rassura Nessie je le vis à travers le visage de Jasper. Son visage était moins concentré sur Nessie. Et ses traits durs pour se concentrer s'étaient apaisés... J'espérais que cette fois Nessie laisserait tomber...

**— Nessie je pense par contre qu'il faut qu'on parle... en tête à tête...  
Suis-moi s'il te plait...**

Je ne me fis pas prier. Mais avant de partir, Nessie voulait répondre aux paroles d'Alice. Je n'y prêtais pas attention du tout. J'étais déjà devant la porte à attendre l'arrivée de Nessie... La conversation que je redoutais le plus allait commencer... parce que je m'apprêtais à la commencer... Je ne tourne pas rond...

.

.

**PDV Nessie**

J'écoutais ma tante parler et elle me lança un de ses regards qui ne servait qu'à me mette au défi, et on ne me met pas au défi. Elle avait probablement raison sur certains points, mais une chose est sûre, ils me cachaient quelque chose, et je n'aimais pas ça._  
_  
Bien entendu, mon père rajouta son grain de sel, malgré qu'il semble me le reprocher tout de même, mais, moins qu'Alice.

Je décidai à ce moment-là d'arrêter de me battre. Je leur ferais savoir régulièrement que j'étais rendue assez vieille pour comprendre et qu'il fallait m'en parler, mais toute seule contre une famille de vampires au grand complet, c'était une mission suicide.

Je pris une grande inspiration. 

Lorsqu'Alice rajouta que papi Carlisle serait rentré plus tôt, s'il y avait eu un danger. Je ne pouvais même plus penser à ce moment-là, ça sentait la conspiration à plein nez. C'était de la faute à mes parents si j'étais si intuitive, de toute façon.

Mon père en profita pour me dire qu'il voulait me parler… en tête à tête… J'ignorai cette dernière réplique, moi, je n'avais pas fini._  
_  
**— Je sais que vous me mentez, leur dis-je. Je vous connais. Que vous croyiez ou non que la vision aille une importance, elle en a, sinon vous ne me la cacheriez pas comme vous le faites présentement ! Vous ne voulez pas me la dire ? Fine ! Mais sachez que je peux aider, même si je ne suis qu'une petite demi-sang sans grande expérience. Et aussi dangereuses soient les informations que peut-être vous possédez, peut-être que votre conscience va vous rattraper un de ces jours et vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas fait de verre trempé.  
**  
Je me dressai sur mes jambes, mon père voulait qu'on parle, alors c'était maintenant ou jamais. Moi, je n'en pouvais plus, l'air ici était aussi respirable pour moi que si j'étais enfermée dans un océan à 20 mètres de profondeur.

.

.

PDV Alice

Nessie partie furax avec son père. Je la comprenais fortement, mais le temps de la mettre au courant viendra bien assez tôt. _" Crois-moi ma chérie, je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur! "_ Ce qu'elle dit me blessa plus que de raison, malgré tout elle avait en partie raison. Je mentais à tout le monde et je m'en voulais ! Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Devrais-je les mettre en pression sans vraiment savoir ce qui nous attendait ? Ce n'était bien sûr qu'un demi-mensonge. Mais je savais aussi qu'un danger nous guettait ! Jazz me regardait avec beaucoup de compassions et tendresse. Il ressentait mes émotions et ça devais le déstabiliser, ma mère me regardait avec compréhensions et amour! Je décidais qu'il était temps de partir et pris la main de Jazz ! Prévenir Jacob était urgent. Je préviens donc la famille de notre départ.

**— Nous partons chasser. Nous reviendrons très vite bises. À plus tard tout le monde!  
**  
Mais arriver au jardin ma mère nous interrompit pour nous parler deux minutes.....


	7. Chapter 6

**°0°Entretient privé.°0°**

**PDV Esmée**

J'étais descendue au salon après avoir entendu parler Nessie qui balançait ses bottes à droite et à gauche en criant haut et fort comme quoi elle n'était pas idiote.

Je décidai de ne pas m'en mêler puisque c'était ma petite-fille et non l'une de mes filles. Trop souvent, je m'étais fait reprocher gentiment que je prenais trop souvent pour elle, et qu'elle devait affronter les bêtises qu'elle faisait. Donc, ce n'était pas à moi d'intervenir cette fois puisque c'était entre Nessie, Alice et Edward.

Cette petite était têtue comme une mule et coriace. Elle était bien la fille de son père et de sa mère. Pauvre Jacob... ça ne devait pas toujours être rose si elle était comme ça envers lui.

Je continuais de regarder la scène qui se passait sous mes yeux. J'étais assise sur le bras du divan et enroulai mes bras autour de moi, me frottant les bras, comme les humains font si souvent.

À quelques reprises, Alice me regarda et un léger sourire s'échangea entre nous à un certain moment.

J'étais quelque peu attristée de voir que ma Nessie se sentait à part des autres en pensant que l'on voulait toujours trop la protéger. Normalement oui, mais là, ce n'était pas le sujet. C'était la famille en entier qui était tenue hors sujet.

Edward avait l'air de gober ce qu'Alice disait et il essaie d'en convaincre sa fille. Il lui annonça qu'il voulait lui parler et finalement elle abdiqua et s'en alla avec lui, sans oublié de râler tout le long qu'elle mit ses bottes et franchi la porte.

Suite à cela, je tournai mon regard vers Alice et mis tout mon amour dans mes yeux.

Ma fille avait l'air pressé, elle ne tenait plus en place suite au départ de son frère. Elle s'avança vers Jasper, lui prit la main et nous fit comprendre qu'ils partaient chasser. Elle y avait été hier soir, c'était une ruse pour s'en aller... Je devais lui parler avant qu'elle soit rendue trop loin, puisqu'elle avait déjà franchi la porte d'entrée.

Je sortis aussi à l'extérieur et les vis dans le jardin en direction de la forêt. Je courrai rapidement et attrapai le bras de ma fille. Elle s'arrêta, me regarda et avait l'air de se demander ce que je voulais.

**— Tout va bien? Je sais que tu ne vas pas chasser, mais ne fais pas de bêtise, ma chérie. Quand tu voudras en parler, laisse-moi le savoir, je suis là.**

Elle me regarda sans parler, je lui fis la bise et les laissai partir. Je rentrai à la maison, me séchai puisqu'il pleuvait beaucoup et allai voir le plan qui était sur la table de la salle à manger que j'avais laissé là pour la construction d'une nouvelle aile sur la maison de mon île.

**PDV Alice**

Le problème avec les télépathes c'était qu'on devait dissimuler nos pensées. Pour moi, c'était relativement facile, l'habitude dirions-nous! Mais pour les autres, c'était toute autre chose! Pendant qu'Edward parti avec Nessie parlé, je pris Jazz par le bras et le conduit au terrain pour pouvoir parler en vitesse à Jacob, car je savais qu'ensuite Edward partirait lui parler! Sachant qu'il voulait lui parler avant nous je pris les devants sans attendre! Je demandais à Jazz d'envoyer un message de toute urgence à Jacob pour lui signifier le rendez-vous avec le lieu et lui disant qu'il devait venir de suite au rendez-vous! Je savais que je devais lui expliquer comment cacher ses pensées au cerveau de mon frère, je ne voulais pas vraiment faire cela, mais sachant que Jazz lui avait demandé de surveiller sa nièce et qu'il penserait au message et à cette conversation Edward se poserait beaucoup trop de questions! En ce qui concernait la conversation qu'il allait avoir, Jake je ne devais pas trop en dire déjà que je le trahissais à moitié je crois que je devrai faire beaucoup de choses pour me faire pardonnée! Enfin, nous devions nous dépêcher, car Edward n'en avait pas pour si longtemps que ça avec Nessie et nous avions dit que nous partions chasser donc s'il nous surprenait avec Jacob on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge!

Arriver sur le terrain de base-ball Jacob arriva et je commençais à lui expliquer quelques petites choses!

— Bon Jacob désolée de te déranger de nouveau, mais là c'est une urgence. Il faut que tu écoutes sans nous interrompre ensuite tu poseras tes questions et nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps OK?  
**  
**Il acquiesça brièvement donc je repris et s'il manquait quelque chose je pense que Jazz reprendra!

— Donc, voilà mon frère, ton beau-père va venir pour discuter avec toi! Je le vis déglutir! Ah ah, pensais-je intérieurement. Bref, je ne te parlerai pas de votre discussion, cela ne regarde que vous OK? Il acquiesça. Tu es au courant de ma vision que j'ai eu mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a que toi ma mère et Jazz qui êtes au courant pour le moment! Donc il ne faut absolument pas que tu y pense c'est vraiment très important! Si il s'aperçoit que toi tu es courant et que lui non il va être dans une colère noir tu comprends? Il acquiesçât de nouveau! -Bon pour éviter le sujet pense a tous sauf à cela, conseil évite aussi de pensé à Nessie vaudrait mieux pour toi, ensuite si tu connais des chansons et que tu peux penser et parler en même temps comme nous le faisons alors fait le chante dans ta tête! Il se posera des questions mais pensera que c'est pour lui dissimulé tes pensées de Nessie et crois-moi vaux mieux qu'il pense cela! Et aussi fait passer le message à ta meute s'il te plaît! Bon à tu des questions, Jazz ai-je oublié quoique ce soit?

J'avais dit cela le plus sérieusement possible et dans un souffle il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre pourtant il devrait avoir l'habitude avec Nessie non?!

.

.

PDV Jacob

Ça c'était le bouquet, Edward à mes trousses, c'était bien ma chance ! Il avait surement découvert que j'allais voir sa fille en douce. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qui allait me dire. Quand va't'il accepter que j'aime sa fille et qu'elle m'aime aussi. Un brin de colère me monta à la tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de me transforme. Bref, je devais cacher mes pensées à Edward et ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. J'avais l'habitude, mais cet fois, ça allait es très différent.

_- _**Ok ! Je n'ai pas de questions qui me viennent en tête présentement. Merci de me prévenir d'avance, je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui cacher la situation actuel. Mais cela me surprend que tu n'aies pas mis tes frères et sœurs au courant. Enfin, ce n'est pas mes oignons de toute manière. Autre choses à me dire, avant que je passe dans le grand juge ?**

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Il parut en colère pour Edward mais sinon rien bon pressage pour moi ouff! Bon essayons de limité un peu les dégât avec lui et son beau-père pas une mince a faire je vous le jure!

-Bon pour ce qui es de ma famille ils ne savent pas encordé car on en sais que trop peu et ils paniquent souvent pour rien! Déjà que tu es en froid avec Edward vaut mieux pas en rajouté tu crois pas? Ensuite, bon logiquement je devrais mais je vais quand même le faire, Nessie parle en ce moment même avec son père et lui a révélé certaine chose tu me suis?

Là je le vis paniqué royale! Ah ah c'est ça de joué au grand avec ma nièce qui a le caractère de ca ma mère faut pas joué quand on ne sait pas!

-Bref si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est fait toi mais très très petit! Même si vous vous aimé ça reste un bébé pour la famille! Ah oui Bella va te rendre visite aussi! Mais là je ne sais pas! Par contre autre information ils savent que vous vous voyez en cachette! Je te jure que tu n'as pas intérêt à penser à cette discussion sinon Edward et Bella réunit c'est du gâteau à coter de moi ok? Si je te dis tout ça c'est pour t'aider car tu le fait pour nous aussi et aussi pour éviter de te faire étriper par tes beaux-parents! Maintenant des questions?

J'attendis qu'il digère les infos et qu'il pose ces questions!

.

.

PDV Jacob

QUOI ?! Me suis-je dit. Il s'avait pour mes visites surprises. Je suis vraiment, mais là vraiment dans le trouble. J'imagine qu'Edward va me prend pour un '' Casanova '' de première. Non, mais quel cauchemar !! Pauvre Nessie, j'espère que ça se passe bien. C'est son père, mais elle doit surement passé un mauvais quart d'heure. J'étais en colère, car j'avais l'impression que tout était de ma faute, quand ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. J'étais aussi tourmenté, car je me demandais bien ce que Nessie avait dit à Edward. Avait-elle avoué notre petite marque d'amour passionnelle ? Oh non, voilà que je suis inquiet maintenant. Je ne dois pas y penser, de toute façon, je vais le savoir bien vite si c'était le cas. Jasper m'envoyait des vague d'apaisement, car je sentais presque plus la colère et l'inquiétude. Je repris doucement mes esprits et je répondis à Alice.

**- Euh…non, je n'ai pas de question Alice. Encore une fois, je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, même si ça te rend service à toi aussi. J'imagine qu'Edward va me contacter d'une seconde à l'autre, alors vous feriez mieux de partir le plus tôt possible. Et en fait, merci beaucoup Jasper de m'avoir apaiser un peu !**

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Jacob étais figé et avait du mal a reprendre! Mais la une vision es venu "Edward proposait a Nessie d'invité officiellement Jacob au cottage" Je dis juste WOW mon frère quel changement mon dieu!  
Comme quoi Bella le radoucit vraiment! Quel changement je suis énormément de lui mais de Nessie aussi maintenant ne reste plus que la réaction de Bella car elle peut être très douce mais aussi très mère louve qui protège ardemment son petit! J'avoue je la comprends quand j'ai eu cette vision de Nessie brrr... Mais passons cela ne me regarde qu'a moitié mais maintenant qu'elle a tous dis a son père on va avoir des problèmes car moi j'ai plus trop de moyen de pression sur elle mince alors! Oui je sais je suis diabolique a mes heures hihi!

-Oui non allons partir merci mais enfin de compte il y a un petit changement de programme ça va te plaire je pense! C'est Nessie qui va te contacter! Et je lui fis mon plus beau clin d'œil -Mais fait l'ignorant et je t'en supplie ne pense pas à notre discussion sinon on est mort littéralement tous les deux et là je ne plaisante pas il peut être tolèrent pour une chose mais pas deux! Et je te promets qu'il va prendre beaucoup sur lui et qu'il est déjà assez stresser comme ça! Tu comprendras pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé de ma visions plus tôt et tu me remercie je te le jure! Allez mon chéri nous y allons ou bien veux-tu rajouté quelque chose?

J'attendis que l'un des deux parle!

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

Alice avait tout dit, mais moi j'avais un truc à dire à ce loup-loup, je voulais lui dire ma façon penser, mais bon Edward allait se chargée de ça, alors je filtrai ce que j'allais lui dire et je pris la parole.

_-_** Moi, j'aurais un truc à rajouter. Jacob, je ne sais pas comment cela été possible, mais sache que c'est un peu ta faute si on ait là ! J'ignore comment tu as fait ça, mais Nessie s'est douter de quelque chose et elle ait venu à villa, en voulant des explications. Et cela, juste un peu après que je t'ai envoyé le message pour t'avertir. Surement que tu étais avec Nessie à ce moment, mais je ne veux pas le savoir, je voulais seulement te dire ce détail. Je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention, alors fait attention à l'avenir jeune loup !**

Jacob regardait à terre, l'air coupable. J'espère qui fera attention, car je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Jacob sonna, c'était Nessie, bien entendu qu'il lui demandait de venir au cottage.

**- Bon voilà, je crois qu'il faut y aller mon amour. Courage Jacob et n'oublie pas de bien camoufler tes pensée à Edward !**

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Jasper avait mis le doigt là où j'avais oublié! Que je l'aime! Il me prit la main et nous partions chassez! La chasse dura environ 2 heures! J'avais attrapé 3 cerfs et 2 biches! Ensuite nous retournions au terrain de base Ball car je devais parler loin des oreilles ou cerveau indiscret! Je voulais poser cette question à Jasper car je ne savais pas comment Il allait le prendre! Mentir pour des surprises passe encore mais là pour une chose comme celle-là je ne sais vraiment pas comment il allait le prendre!

-Chéri dis-moi je dois te poser une question?

Il acquiesça et je lui fis un beau sourire!

-Mon amour je voudrais connaitre les sentiments d'Edward car malheureusement je n'arrive pas à avoir une vision sur ca réaction le jour où on lui parlera de mes visions et malgré tous je crains vraiment qu'il réagisse mal! Quand penses-tu-toi?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre une nouvelle vision me submergea et me figea sur place...

.

.

**PDV Jasper**

La chasse avait été très bonne. Alice avait attrapé 3 cerfs et 2 biches, tandis que moi je n'avais attrapé que 2 cerfs ! Y faut dire que j'avais été distrait, par une petit lutine qui galopait dans la foret avec une telle grâce. Résultat, la chasse avec été bonne, mais seulement pour Alice. On retourna au terrain de base-ball et je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait bien faire ici. Enfin, elle avait un truc à me dire et cela avait l'air important, comme toujours.

**- Mon amour je voudrais connaitre les sentiments d'Edward car malheureusement je n'arrive pas a avoir une vision sur ca réaction le jour où on lui parlera de mes visions et malgré tous je crains vraiment qu'il réagisse mal! Quand penses-tu-toi? **M'a-t-elle dit, avec crainte

Sérieusement, j'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je devais être assez près de la personne pour ressentir ses émotions. Alors, j'y alla avec mon intuition de vampire. J'allai donner ma réponse, quand Alice se figea sur place.

_-_** Alice....qu'est que tu vois ? Il y a du nouveau ?**

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Je crois que ma vision à durer plus de dix minutes tellement de choses d'effilait dans ma tête s'était horrible! Encore les Volturi mais là je voyais Marcus en pleine recherche hein?? Ensuite encore c'est gens ils parlaient dans une langue lointaine mais je ne les voyaient toujours pas je ne faisais que les entendre et j'avais du mal à mettre le doigt sur la langue elle était vraiment très vieille! Et toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité, de grand malheur, et de frayeur extrême!

Je repris mes esprit, j'étais dans les bras de Jasper qui me berçait car je sanglotais et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu et là il me demanda:

_-_ Alice....qu'est que tu vois ? Il y a du nouveau ?

Je pris plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre car je devais contrôler absolument mes sentiments avant! Ayant pris une grande inspiration je lui décrivis le tous!

-Encore une fois il y avait les Volturi mais là c'était Marcus qui faisait des recherches! Ensuite encore ces gens bizarre qui parlaient dans une langue très ancienne je ne serais te dire exactement qu'elle était-elle c'était vraiment très vieux et en ce qui concerne ce que j'ai ressenti je pense que tu es le mieux pour le savoir non?

Je remis ma tête sur son torse le laissant réfléchir et attendant qu'il me réponde!

.

.

PDV Jasper

Alice était terrifier et je le comprenais bien. Sa vision n'avait rien de rassurant, bien au contraire. Je lui envoyai des vagues d'apaisements, et je trouvais que cela arrivait trop souvent ses temps-ci. C'était énorme un fardeau qu'elle doit porter et elle y arrivera pas seule. C'est pourquoi je suis là, près d'elle. Je repensais alors à la réponse que j'allais lui dire, quelques minutes avant sa vision, je n'étais plus sûr de ma réponse.

_-_**Oui en effet, j'ai ressenti ta peur et je te comprends très bien. Ce n'est pas très rassurent tout ça. Bon, avant tout ça, tu voulais que je te réponde sur les sentiments d'Edward. Comme tu le sais, je dois être assez près de lui pour ressentir ce qu'il ressent. Alors je vais te donner mon avis, puisque je connais bien Edward et il n'apprécie pas que tu lui cache tes visions, mais il comprendra que ce n'était pas assez clair pour donner l'alerte, en quelque sorte. Maintenant que tu as eu cette vision, je crois qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose, malheureusement...**

Oui, malheureusement, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Les Volturi préparaient un mauvais coup et je ne crois pas que ce sera une bonne chose. Peut-être même quelque chose de pire à ce qu'on a déjà vu auparavant.

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Jazz pris la parole en me disant ceci:

_-_Oui en effet, j'ai ressenti ta peur et je te comprends très bien. Ce n'est pas très rassurent tout ça. Bon, avant tout ça, tu voulais que je te réponde sur les sentiments d'Edward. Comme tu le sais, je dois être assez près de lui pour ressentir ce qu'il ressent. Alors je vais te donner mon avis, puisque je connais bien Edward et il n'apprécie pas que tu lui cache tes visions, mais il comprendra que ce n'était pas assez clair pour donner l'alerte, en quelque sorte. Maintenant que tu as eu cette vision, je crois qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose, malheureusement...

Malheureusement et oui malheureusement mais non faut qu'on voye Carlisle là enfin je sais plus peut-être qu'un conseil de famille serais bien après tout et mon Jazz toujours présent et aimant avec moi que ferais-je sans lui? Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais fougueusement, me releva et lui pris la main direction la villa voir maman!


	8. Chapter 7

PDV Edward

Nous étions occupés de marcher jusqu'au cottage. Nessie m'avait rejoint après avoir passé une gueulade… oui, c'était ça.... il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. On ne se parlait pas. Mais bien que je n'avais pas le '' pouvoir '' de Jasper, je sentais une pression… elle venait de Nessie... Était-elle en colère ? Sûrement... mais si elle qui ne savait rien était en colère moi qui ne savais rien, pourquoi ne l'étais-je pas ? Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose que j'ignorais...

Le reste du chemin fut tout aussi silencieux. J'ouvris la porte du cottage et laissa passer Nessie. Regardant derrière moi avant d'entrer je scrutais et humais le parfum des environs. Personne ne nous avait suivis et tant mieux. Car si cette fois-ci on m'avait suivi je n'aurais pas été doux...

Nessie était là à attendre que je ferme la porte tout aussi impatiente que je commence la discussion et sans doute occupée à chercher quoi répondre lorsque j'aurais dit ce que je pensais... Je fermai brutalement la porte. Sans trop le faire exprès. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil en velours brun qu'Esmée avait choisi. Nessie fit de même, mais s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face. Pour pouvoir mieux m'affronter sans doute. Pas de soucis, nous avons tous deux un caractère assez dur nous arriverons peut être à nous entendre.

**— Tu sais, tu ne t'attends peut-être, sans doute, pas à ça, mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder. Alors, je vais te demander quelque chose qui risque peut-être de ne pas t'être possible et pourtant j'aimerais bien que tu le fasses. J'aimerais bien que tu ne me coupes pas... Donc, si franchement tu as quelque chose à dire avant que je commence je t'en prie... **Dis-je sur un ton doux et apaisé.

PDV Nessie

Mon père m'avait ouvert la porte en verre et l'on s'était dirigé vers le cottage. J'ignorais pas mal de choses sur ce que je ressentais présentement. C'était un sujet assez délicat à aborder avec son père. J'aurais été honnêtement plus à l'aise d'en parler avec ma mère, mais c'était lui qui était le plus affecté comme c'était lui qui nous avait surpris. Ma mère ne m'avait ni défendue, ni pris ma part. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait, mais en même temps, qu'elle aurait préféré que jamais ça n'arrive.

Je préférais attendre au cottage avant de laisser sortir un son de ma bouche. Également, je n'avais pas l'intention de parler la première. Je n'avais même pas envie de justifier quoi que ce soit, mais il le fallait après tout, c'était mon père, et même si je le haïssais pour ce qu'il nous obligeait Jacob et moi, à faire pour se voir, il était une partie de moi, et je l'aimais.

Il me parla et me demanda si j'avais quelque chose à dire avant qu'il commence.

J'avais cette drôle d'impression de « calme avant la tempête ». Mais je n'avais rien à dire, ni pour ma défense, ni pour rien d'autre. J'avais passé — tôt certes — l'âge de « c'est pas moi! » et de toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu personne sur qui mettre la faute, et ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas moi.

Je restai là, face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

_J'écoute_, pensais-je en défaisant mon bouclier et en le replaçant assez tôt pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir d'autre.

En vieillissant, j'avais en quelque sorte développé une petite parcelle du don de ma mère. Je pouvais montrer mes pensées, mais aussi les soustraire.

PDV Edward

Ayant reçu une pensée venant de Renesmée je pris un grand souffle et commença...

**— Je suis sûr que tu devines le pourquoi. À vrai dire, j'en suis persuadé.**  
**Je sais aussi que malgré le fait que je vous ai interdit de vous voir vous le faites. Car tu oublies un précieux détail Nessie. Il pue le chien mouillé et rien n'y ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. Mais sache une chose avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec ce type je veux que tu parles à ta mère. Et compte sur moi pour ne rien écouter du tout ! Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu?Nessie tu ne veut pas qu'on te prenne pour une gamine, mais tu fais tout pour nous faire croire le contraire. Dans les bois avec lui, dans une position assez... choquante si je puis dire. Je veux dire, on ne t'a pas éduqué comme ça. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de courtoisie venant de vous deux. Voilà, je voulais que ça sorte... Désolé si c'est de cette façon.**

Je m'arrêtai pour examiner l'état de Nessie, elle mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose. Cela se voyait. Je décidai donc de m'arrêter là pour le moment. Et de lui laisser la parole. Bien que je n'eusse pas fini !

PDV Nessie

Ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Je m'attendais à bien pire, je devais dire. Mais si j'avais pu, c'était clair que j'aurais parlé, mais si je voulais que ça reste civilisé, autant faire mon bout.

**— À moi. Et toi aussi, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Premièrement, oui, je vois encore Jacob. Je sais, ça fait gamine, mais il y a une part de moi qui ne peux pas se tenir loin de lui, je passe 12 heures sans entendre sa voix et c'est comme... c'est comme si j'avais l'impression que je me perdais moi-même. J'ai essayé de te convaincre de laisser tomber la punition, mais tu étais trop en furie, alors on s'est tournée vers le plan B. ensuite, tu veux que je sois honnête? Et bien alors, je le serai. Tu dois vivre avec par contre.**

Je vis qu'il commençait à stresser un peu. J'ai cru comprendre que d'une certaine façon, il voulait savoir, mais que la vérité lui faisait peur. Alors, je me lançai.

**— C'est un peu trop tard pour vous avertir en avance.**

Je le vis paniquer.

**— STOP! Ne panique pas, dis-je en reculant dans mon siège. On ne l'a fait qu'une fois et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Maman m'en avait parlé au moment où mon corps est devenu celui d'une femme, je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et c'est tout. Et surtout, ne crois pas que c'est de la faute à Jake. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu, lui ne voulait pas pour ne pas me brusquer ou vous contrarier, peu importe, mais moi j'étais prête.**

Je vis qu'il voulait parler, mais je lui lançai un de ses regards pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

**— Ensuite, que tu nous as surprit, ce n'était pas prévu. Et j'avais l'intention de vous en parler, mais j'avais besoin de murir, comment vous l'apprendre. Tu t'imagines la frousse que ça me donnait? Vous avez toujours été surprotecteur, le mot est faible même! Alors, vous annoncez ça? Vous auriez trucidé Jacob avant même que j'aille terminer ma phrase!**

Je pris une grande inspiration. Je resterais calme. J'espérais seulement que je ne signais pas mon arrêt de mort, ou pire, celui de Jake.

**— Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que c'est dur, je vieillis rapidement, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à ralentir ça.**

Je continuais de le fixer, et je sentis, à travers cette connexion qu'on avait toujours entretenue, qu'il tentait, au plus profond, de se maitriser, et j'eus peur de la suite.

PDV Edward

La pièce était dans une ambiance assez angoissante comme si ce que je venais de dire n'était pas le pire dans toute cette conversation. Où allait-elle finir ? Nessie prit la parole comme je le pressentais...

Je commençai petit à petit à stresser. Une grande rage me prit. Bien que ce qu'elle dit ne m'évoquait rien, pour le moment... Peut-être que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Les paroles qu'elle prononça juste après me firent paniquer. Ce qu'elle venait de me révéler me laissa sous le choc. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble. C'était sûr. Je devrais m'y faire.

Je voulais lui parler, mais elle me laissa entendre qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

J'étais de plus en plus crispé. Je devais me maîtriser sinon ça allait vraiment mal se passer. Je pris une grande respiration. Elle était désolée. Donc, c'était qu'elle avait pris conscience que c'était dur pour nous, mais aussi pour elle. Je la regardai insistant sur mon regard pour lui faire comprendre que je devais m'exprimer. Je pris une grande inspiration; me leva et maîtrisa de toutes mes forces, mes deux poings pour ne pas casser le cottage... Qu'Esmée avait fait si précieusement!

**— Tu me rappelles étrangement ta mère Nessie, tu sais. Cette détermination. Le faite que sans lui tu te perds est exactement ce que Bella vivait quand je n'étais pas là. Et le fait de cette connexion que nous avions entre nous. On a peut-être été surprotecteur avec toi, mais on pensait le faire pour ton bien. Et je pense que le rôle de parents était si extraordinaire parce qu'à la base on n'imaginait même pas avoir un enfant mi-vampire mi-humain. Alors, on a pris notre rôle très très à cœur. Un peu trop. Et j'avoue que tout ce qui est arrivé est un peu notre faute. Car si l'on n'avait pas agi ainsi peut être que ça aurait été autrement. Maintenant, on ne peut plus se dire que vous allez vous séparer que vous n'irez pas plus loin. Car c'est trop tard. Je ne veux pas en parler, pas de ça.... Précisément, car c'est avec Bella que tu en parleras. Ça n'a jamais été simple de parler de ça surtout, pas à son enfant. J'avoue que je suis assez en colère Nessie. Mais sache que je ne te reproche rien. Ça devait se passer ainsi, je pense. Maintenant, il est évident que la punition devrait être levée...**

Je laissai cette phrase en suspens. J'étais maintenant dos à Nessie. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage sourire. Car c'était douloureux. Mais après tout, c'était la vie. Nessie était une humaine aussi, ce n'était pas comme si elle était juste vampire. Et de même pour Jacob. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire... Je vais d'ailleurs m'arrêter là...

**— Nessie je voudrais savoir quelque chose...**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, car avant ça il fallait que je lui parle... Pourquoi continuer à le détester alors que ma fille ressentait exactement ce que Bella ressentait pour moi? J'ai réussi à faire souffrir Bella une fois. J'ai su revenir dans son coeur, mais ça a été douloureux. Si çadevait se reproduire avec n'importe quel membre de la famille, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

**— Nessie j'aimerais que tu invites Jacob au cottage ce soir... On ne retournera pas à la villa pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'avoue que c'est quelque chose d'assez spécial, mais j'aimerais bien faire les choses comme Carlisle l'aurait fait. Invite donc Jacob à passer la soirée ici. Et peut-être qu'il dormira ici, mais sur le fauteuil... Pour le moment... Je veux d'abord que tu en parles à ta mère... Enfin si tu ne veux pas...**

Moi même je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. C'était confus. J'espérais juste que Nessie m'avait compris...

PDV Nessie

**— Maintenant, il est évident que la punition devrait être levée...**

À ce moment-là, sans que je ne m'y attende, mon cœur fit un tour. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas du tout. Mon père était beaucoup plus compréhensif que je ne m'y attendais, et un petit sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres, non de satisfaction d'avoir gagné ou rien — car je n'avais pas gagné, ce n'était pas une guerre —, mais plus, de fierté. J'étais vraiment fière de lui, je sentais que maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux.

Il était toujours dos à moi, d'après moi, il avait peur, et surtout, je sentais que c'était très difficile pour lui, et que mon regard pourrait rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Lorsqu'il me proposa d'inviter Jacob au cottage, cette phrase me fit un peu paniquer sur le coup. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de digérer ça, je m'étais un peu préparée à cette conversation, mais pas à la rencontre officielle — si l'on pouvait dire — aussi tôt.

Je me détendis un peu. J'étais tellement heureuse de voir qu'il ne le prenait pas trop mal, suite à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Je me levai sans faire de bruit et entourai son torse de mes bras, alors qu'il était toujours de dos. Je le sentis sursauter légèrement, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, si je pouvais dire. Je sentais à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui tout ça. À quel point il essayait de faire pour le mieux sans savoir trop comment s'y prendre!

**— Je t'aime**, lui soufflais-je.

C'était la chose la plus vraie, et pas seulement, car il venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau du monde, mais c'est comme ça.

Je lui parlerais du reste une fois que lui aussi sera soulagé.

Je sentis ses muscles se détendre sous mes bras, et ses poumons se remplissaient d'air, comme un soulagement.

PDV Edward

J'étais toujours dos à Nessie. De peur de ne pouvoir me maîtriser. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, mais j'avais besoin de pleurer. Bien oui chose que je ne pouvais faire. Étant mort.... Je sentis des bras m'entourer. Ma réaction devait peut être, être bizarre, mais non. J'eus un petit sursaut. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas eu de câlin venant de ma fille depuis des lustres. Quand elle était plus jeune, c'était plus facile. Mais quand on grandit, on s'éloigne... C'était dur pour moi tout ça. Mais même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. J'allais essayer de faire au mieux. Car, après tout, la punir encore et encore, à quoi cela servirait ? Surtout s'ils continuaient à se voir derrière notre dos. Quitte à s'enfuir d'ici pour se voir... Nessie me tira de mes pensées... en disant m'aimer.

Ces mots que je n'avais pas entendus depuis longtemps. Me fit du bien. Je savais que cela sortait tout droit de son petit cœur tout chaud. Je savais que plusieurs conversations à partir de maintenant devaient arriver, mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait continuer tellement ce moment était pour ainsi dire magique. J'étais plus détendue maintenant. Mes muscles s'étaient détendus à un point où je me sentais libre. J'avais un peu trop tiré dessus. Je pris une grande inspiration. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Cela me faisait toujours du bien. Je mis également mes bras autour de ma fille.

**— Je t'aime aussi Nessie !** Disais-je de ma voix la plus douce du monde.

PDV Nessie

Je souris alors que j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou comme quand j'étais petite. Pour moi, c'était équivalent à un pardon, et ça valait très cher pour moi.

J'ignore combien de temps passa, mais je restai blottie dans ses bras un bon moment, les yeux fermés, me sentant libérée d'un poids immense qui m'étouffait depuis trop de temps, mais je ne savais. J'avais cette drôle d'impression que c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer, pas de regret, ni de « j'aurais dû… ».  
_  
_Puis, je me retirai doucement, en lui souriant gentiment, et il me retourna avec un petit sourire, je le sentais aussi mieux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait libéré, et que lui avait des regrets.

**— J'envoie un message à Jake.**

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche en m'assoyant.

_« Chéri, té où? Viens au cottage, mon père veut ns parler, euh, il c tout. tkt surtout pas, ça bien été. Je t'aime. »_

PDV Jacob

Suite au message de Nessie, j'arrivai au cottage. J'étais devant la porte et j'étais angoissé. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film où le gars va rencontrer les parents de sa petite amie. Ce qui était en partie vrai. Cela n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Edward, mais c'était différent. Je me disais sans arrêt '' Fait pas de conneries Jake, fait pas de conneries, pense pas à Nessie, ne pense à rien de suspect... '' Je décidai enfin de cogner à la porte, même s'ils attendaient mon arrivée. Nessie vint m'ouvrir la porte, avec son grand sourire, ce qui me rassura un peu.

**— Salut ma belle ! Je suis si heureux de te voir.**

Je n'en disais pas plus, car Edward n'était pas très loin de nous. Je me concentrai et je vidai ma tête de toutes pensées qui pourrait enrager Edward. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Ma jambe droite n'arrêtait pas de bouger, c'était un vilain tic. Cela m'arrivait souvent quand j'étais nerveux ou angoissé, comme maintenant.

**— Bon alors Edward, Nessie m'a dit que tu avais un truc à me dire et bien je t'écoute.**

Pendant ce temps ….

**_Ancienne chambre Bella/Ed_**

PDV Bella

Je tournais en rond. Notre ancienne chambre à moi et Edward avait toujours été mon sanctuaire. J'y exulte mes peurs, mais celle qui me torpillait à ce moment précis est un monde comparé à celles dont j'avais été victime. Avant je n'étais pas mariée... je n'étais pas ma mère. Je ne suis plus seule. J'ai ma famille...  
Mais l'évolution de ma fille continuait à me faire peur. Pourquoi avais-je écouté cette conversation?!! Je n'aurais pas écouté, je n'aurais jamais su que ma fille n'était plus totalement mienne. Je ne pouvais pas parler à Edward. C'était un homme, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça de mon point de vue. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Nessie. On serait aussi stressé l'une que l'autre, par la situation et je préférais qu'elle vienne m'en parler d'elle-même.  
Personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce sentiment... d'injustice d'avoir été mise à l'écart par ma propre fille même si je savais que ce n'était pas son intention première, de mélancolie... comme si sa croissance hyper accéléré ne suffisait pas, la voilà... femme. Je pourrais être heureuse qu'elle soit devenue une femme avec Jacob, au moins ce n'était pas avec le premier venu ou... un garçon en qui elle aura confiance, mais qui après l'aurait trahi. Je savais que Jacob prendrait soin d'elle, mais il avait enlevé mon bébé.  
Pour exorciser mon mal, je ne voyais qu'une personne : Esmée.

Je sortis dans le couloir et l'appelai d'une voix que je voulais rassurante et moins sanglotante.

**— Esmée?!!!**

PDV Esmée

Pour m'empêcher de penser à tous les problèmes qui nous pendaient au bout du nez et aussi pour arrêter de pleurer, je m'étais remise à mon plan de construction pour la maison de l'île.

J'étais en train de mesurer la grandeur de l'une des chambres lorsque j'entendis Bella m'interpeller.

Je déposai mon crayon sur la table et me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui menaient au 1er étage.

Je vis qu'elle m'attendait dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Je me dirigeai vers elle et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant puisqu'elle avait l'air tendu et éprouvé par quelque chose que je ne saurais dire c'était quoi.

Je pris la poignée de la porte dans ma main pour en refermer la porte derrière moi. En me retournant, je la vis s'assoir sur le lit.

**— Bella ma chérie, tu voulais me voir**, lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

PDV Bella

J'étais assise sur le lit jouant avec mes mains. Comment pouvais-je présenter la situation? Esmée entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'assit près de moi et me pris par les épaules. Comment allais-je m'exprimer? C'était dur de parler à Esmée, mais seule elle avait été mère et pouvait surement me comprendre.

**— Je... il faut que j'en parle avec quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre. J'ai fait une chose que... je n'aurais jamais dû faire.**

Lâchais-je hésitante. Esmée me regardait d'un air interrogateur, mais en aucun cas elle ne me jugeait. Elle attendait patiemment que je parle.

**— Edward a parlé à Renesmée, j'étais encore au cottage, j'avais oublié quelque chose. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendue et j'allais pour sortir quand j'ai entendu qu'ils discutaient. Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais mon ouïe... je la hais en ce moment...**

Oh! Oui, ça pour haïr mon ouïe, je la haïssais comme jamais. Les avantages pouvaient aussi être des inconvénients.

**— Renesmée et Jacob ont... enfin, ils ont couchés ensemble. Et ça m'a blessée parce que je pensais être assez accessible pour ma fille si elle voulait me parler. J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'en parle. Elle a fait ça dans mon dos et le pire que c'est que c'est de ma faute. Si avec Edward on ne l'avait pas puni, elle n'aurait... pas fait le mur... et... Esmée je sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis triste, en colère, contente. Je sais plus...**

Et je fondis en sanglots dans ses bras... ses bras réconfortants, des bras que ma mère malgré ses efforts n'aura jamais su m'offrir.

PDV Esmée

Après avoir refermé la porte, je me dirigeai vers une Bella anxieuse qui se jouait après les mains comme elle le faisait en tant qu'humaine. C'était un trait d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas perdu. Je m'assois à ses côtés et la prit par les épaules en gage de réconfort. Elle était hésitante et avait de la difficulté à trouver ses mots.

Elle se décida enfin à se lancer.

Je la regardai d'un œil interrogateur, pour l'instant je n'y comprenais rien encore. J'attendais la suite avant de parler.

**— Pourquoi dis-tu haïr ton ouïe?** Lui demandais-je.

Elle m'annonça pour Nessie et Jacob.

Oh! Cela fut un dur coup pour moi à assimiler de savoir que ma petite fille avait déjà fait l'acte avec son ami. Mais je devais me ressaisir et réconforter. Tu as déjà passé par là Esmée et aussi avec Bella. Donc, comment trouver les mots pendant qu'elle fondit en sanglots dans mes bras?

**— Tu sais Bella... il fallait s'en attendre un jour. Malgré qu'il soit arrivé plus tôt que prévu, nous ne pouvons plus rien n'y faire. Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir à toi ni à Edward. Je sais que c'est dur d'y croire, mais crois moi. Punition ou non, Renesmée est une tête de mule comme vous deux, lui répondis-je en lui caressant le dessus des cheveux. Tu as ou vas avoir une conversation avec elle. Ça va être le temps de lui dire ce qui te fait peur et ce qui t'a chagriné d'être mise à l'écart de ça. Malgré la punition, elle aurait dû ne pas te cacher cela. Mais à cet âge, avoue que tu n'aurais rien dit à Charlie ni à Renée sur cela. La peur, punition ou non, c'est la peur qui nous gruge nous les jeunes filles. Tu as le droit d'être triste et même en colère. Tu peux être contente aussi de voir que ta fille a passé cette étape avec le garçon qu'elle aime et non un voyou, mais c'est normal de ne pas aimer cela. Il me semble que pour un parent, plus loin c'est mieux, on se sent comme parent. La seule et unique chose maintenant qui va primer c'est la communication ouverte avec elle. Vaut mieux être choqué quelques jours que de ne pas savoir et avoir un enfant qui peut mettre sa vie en danger ou autre.**

Je pris une pause pour qu'elle assimile tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Je repris en lui disant :

**— Arrêtez de culpabiliser en tant que parent. Ce qui est fait est fait. Voyez de l'avant et maintenant plus de cachotteries entre vous. Une fille a besoin de sa mère et de ses précieux conseils. Soit là pour ta fille. Ne la laisse pas seule à travers tout cela. Elle est encore jeune, elle a surement plein de questionnement sans réponse... Qu'en penses-tu?**

J'attendais sa réaction en l'ayant toujours dans mes bras et lui caressant sa douce chevelure soyeuse.

PDV Bella

J'avais vidé mon sac. Je savais qu'Esmée avait toujours été de très bons conseils pour moi. Je priais pour que cette fois-ci ça le soit aussi. J'assimilais petit à petit ses propos. Quand elle le disait, ça paraissait tellement simple. Je réfléchissais... Bien sûr que je voulais être là pour elle. Je pensais l'être, mais il faut croire que je ne le fusse pas assez...

** — Oui surement... Mais je sais que si Edward est dans les parages elle n'osera pas venir. Elle connait son père autant que moi. Et même si mon esprit reste une énigme pour lui, Nessie a peur qu'il devine pourquoi elle vient me voir. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je serais là pour elle, toujours... c'est mon bébé, mon miracle...**

PDV Esmée

Après avoir été dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle prit la parole, me parlant de son miracle.

**— C'est normal de te sentir comme ça. Tu vas avoir peur et toujours te sentir coupable pour toutes les bêtises que ta fille va faire dans sa vie en pensant ne pas avoir été là assez ou encore ne pas l'avoir assez bien avertie ou élevée. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai des doutes vis-à-vis mes enfants... toi. Je me dis OK, ils sont tous vieux et non en jeune âge, mais nous avons inculqué certaines valeurs à chacun d'entre vous et parfois on dirait que certains, les oublis.... Chacun de vous êtes mon miracle, je te comprends sur ce point. N'oublie pas, j'ai été mère avant d'être transformé donc des enfants je sais que c'est précieux aux yeux d'une mère. J'ai voulu m'enlever la vie pour cela. Mais la vie m'a donné une 2e chance, grâce à l'homme que j'aime. Aie confiance en ton mari Bella. Edward peut être surprenant, il t'a choisi toi.****  
**  
Je la regardai dans les yeux en lui disant ces mots.

Je vais devoir parler avec Edward. Malgré qu'il soit assez âgé aujourd'hui, chacun avait besoin des conseils de sa mère. Et selon moi, ils allaient l'aider dans le cheminement avec sa fille. Normalement, je ne m'en mêlais pas, mais cela sera pour le bien de cette petite famille. Aussitôt que j'ai une chance, je lui parlerai.

PDV Bella

Je l'écoutais patiemment. Sa voix me berçait

**— Merci Esmée... Merci d'être là... pour moi... pour Edward... pour Renesmée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sinon**, dis-je avec un faible sourire. Je me réfugiais à nouveau dans ses bras en guise de remerciements.

PDV Esmée

Avec un faible sourire, Bella me remercia pour être là pour elle et sa famille. Elle se réfugia à nouveau dans mes bras pour me remercier surement.

**— Je suis là pour ça ma belle, tu as des ennuis, des soucis. Peu importe ce que c'est, je serai là. Tu peux compter sur moi. Une mère s'est faite pour ça.  
**  
Nous nous fîmes un dernier câlin. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre et retourner à mes occupations habituelles.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère.**_

* * *

**_Salon Villa_**

.

.

PDV Bella

J'étais assise sur le canapé de la villa. Edward souhaitait parler à Jacob. C'était Alice qui me l'avait dit. Pauvre Jacob... Se frotter à Edward n'était déjà pas simple alors, se frotter au Père c'était pire. Edward pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était un vrai papa poule. Nessie était son unique fille, la mienne aussi. Son miracle inespéré alors nous étions très présents pour elle. On ne pouvait pas dire on fera mieux pour le prochain.

Tous les parents se disaient, je n'ai pas hâte que mon enfant soit adolescent. Nous, on avait eu à peine 6 ans pour se faire à l'idée.

La villa des Cullen me donnait toujours à réfléchir. Je ne savais pourquoi. Mais il était vrai qu'il s'était passé tellement de choses ici... Mon choix de devenir vampire, mon amour pour Edward, ma transformation, ma grossesse, la naissance de ma fille, Mon bébé...

Je sortis de mes rêveries quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Je vis ma fille arrivée, lasse et stressée. La pauvre, Edward avait dû la jeter dehors pour parler à Jake. Papa Edward allait faire sa leçon au jeune fou. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle.

**— Ça va ma chérie? Tu as l'air perdue...**

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et arborais un visage rassurant.

.

PDV Nessie

J'étais restée une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la forêt, devant la rivière, sans rien faire, tellement perdue, j'essayais au plus profond de moi de moi d'entendre ce qui ce passait à quelques kilomètres de moi, tenter de percevoir si tout allait bien, mais rien, mon ouïe avait des limites, malheureusement. J'avais essayé de le voir à travers mon amour, mais même si notre lien était fort, là aussi il y avait des limites, tout comme pour mon père. À court d'idées, j'essayai même de voir si par miracle je n'aurais pas un pouvoir de me transformer en arbre ambulant, là encore, c'était peine perdue.

J'avais ri de moi-même. Un arbre ambulant, fallait être désespéré.

J'avais finalement sauté par-dessus le lac, et j'avais rejoint la Villa. Ma mère était la seule dans le salon, Alice et Jasper n'y étaient pas, et Esmée était dans sa chambre.

Je fis le tour de la maison, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire, et entrai par la porte de devant.

J'entendis ma mère me demander si cela allait. Je la regardai, elle aussi était préoccupée.

**— Surtout angoissée, je dois, dire. Papa est en train de parler avec Jacob, et j'espère honnêtement les retrouver vivants.**

Je savais que ça avait rarement été doux tous les deux, et là mon père avait encore de meilleures raisons de lui en vouloir, même si moi je ne les trouvais pas valables.

.

PDV Bella

Ma fille paraissait soucieuse. Je la comprenais. Jacob et Edward, sans mauvaise comparaison c'était comme mettre un chat et un chien dans la même pièce.

Edward, Edward... Il n'aimait pas Jacob, même s'il faisait des efforts pour moi et Nessie. Ça ne changeait rien.

Je m'avançais vers ma fille et la pris dans mes bras affectueusement. Elle plongea son visage dans mes cheveux comme quand elle était petite. Je fis pareil, humant son parfum si semblable à celui de son père, mais légèrement empreint du mien. Je caressais ses magnifiques cheveux qu'elle tenait d'Edward, espérant la rassurer. Ou peut-être me rassurer moi-même par la même occasion.

Je connaissais Edward. Un mot de trop de la part de Jacob, et seulement si, il avait de la chance, il repartirait sur 3 pattes.

**— Ne t'en fait pas mon ange, ton père ne fera rien à Jacob... Il n'osera pas. Il sait que tu tiens à lui. Il sait aussi que ça me toucherait malgré... tout ce qu'il a fait. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie...**

J'encadrais le visage de Nessie de mes mains et embrassais son front.

.

PDV Nessie

Quand ma mère me prit dans ses bras, je ne me fis pas prier pour m'y loger. Savoir que je n'étais pas seule m'aidait toujours à me détendre. Avec ses douces paroles, elle essayait de me rassurer.

_« Tout ce qu'il a fait »? _Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'eus l'impression que ma mère en savait plus que ce qu'elle était sensée, peut-être seulement due à l'instinct maternel, elle l'avait toujours eu plus fort que les autres d'ailleurs.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me reculai un peu.

**— J'aurais voulu que tu sois au Cottage avec nous, lui dis-je. Mais papa semblait objectif, alors comme je suis dedans, tu dois vouloir qu'on parle, **supposais-je.

Ma mère me fixa un instant. Elle me prit doucement la main et m'entraîna sur le canapé. Il fallait que j'en finisse rapidement, j'avais surtout hâte de retourner au cottage, ma mère avait raison, papa ne ferait sans doute rien à Jacob, sachant qu'il était fort et que les loups ne devaient pas être très très loin non plus, mais ne savait-on jamais?

.

PDV Bella

Tous mes sens voulaient savoir. Bien sûr que oui. Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes nous asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Je gardais ses mains dans les miennes. Je sentais qu'il était l'heure de révélations, quelle qu'elle soit. L'effet que Nessie produisait sur ma personne était toujours aussi fort, apaisant.  
Je voyais bien qu'elle avait peur...

**— Ma puce tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mon rôle c'est de t'aider à grandir. N'ai pas peur Nessie... je serai toujours là pour toi et ton père aussi même s'il le montre différemment.**

Je ne savais pas si l'inciter l'aiderait, mais surement que le fait de savoir que je ne la jugerais pas l'aidera à se livrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme un tyran ou une mère stricte. Je n'avais pas eu cette éducation, je n'avais aucun droit de la lui appliquer.

.

.

PDV Nessie

Ma mère était exceptionnelle. Dès que j'étais avec, sans personne, je me sentais... en confiance. Peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle pouvait cacher ses pensées à mon père, ça rendait les choses plus faciles. J'aurais voulu lui en parler il y avait tellement longtemps, mais là aussi j'avais peur, et elle était TOUJOURS avec mon père, sinon avec ma tante, ou avec mamie, et c'était difficile quand elle était avec mon père de lui demander de lui parler en privé en sachant qu'il aurait des chances qu'il devine.

Elle me fit allusion à mon père, qui serait toujours là lui aussi, autant qu'elle malgré qu'il le démontrait différemment.

Aucune comparaison, pensais-je.

En fait, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais savoir.

**— Je sais que ça a été compliqué avec papa avant... et que tu es tombée enceinte humaine. Je sais aussi qu'il a été dur à convaincre pour votre première fois, il a voulu que tu l'épouses... mais qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand il te repoussait?**

Parce que moi ça me déchirait. Il avait eu beau m'expliquer des centaines de fois le pourquoi, j'avais toujours peur qu'il y ait des raisons cachées en dessous.

.

PDV Bella

J'attendais qu'elle me parle ne voulant pas la brusquée, juste qu'elle puisse se libérer sans soucis. Avec Edward, dans les parages, elle devait craindre qu'il ne devine ses intentions.

Puis vint la question que surement je redoutais le plus. Finalement en y repensant c'était surement la pire des épreuves qu'Edward l'avait infligé.

**— C'est compliqué... à expliquer... Ton père... au début j'avais l'impression de ne dépendre que de lui... Il me refusait rarement quelque chose, ne voulant que mon bonheur comme il disait. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on était ensemble quand j'ai évoqué l'idée d'avoir une relation plus... physique avec lui. Il m'a dit clairement et je cite « Non Bella, tu es trop fragile. Je pourrais te tuer. » Je me suis sentie... rejetée. Pour moi s'il refusait, c'était parce que je ne l'attirais pas que finalement il s'était lassé de sa petite humaine et allé voir ailleurs d'autres belles vampires qui elles, pourraient lui offrir ce que moi je ne pouvais pas. Et puis après ma transformation, j'avais compris l'ampleur de ses raisons. Je le comprenais et je finis par comprendre et pardonner...** Lui dis-je lasse.

Cette époque était... révolue. Bien sûr que je suis fière d'être passée par là, mais ce sentiment de rejet je l'avais ressenti longtemps... jusqu'à notre mariage.

.

.

PDV Nessie

J'attendais la réponse de ma mère avec une certaine impatience. Je ne voulais pas aller vers des sujets trop délicats, mais ça, j'avais besoin de m'en libérer.

Elle s'était sentie rejetée.

Je soupirai. Moi, c'était à la fois pareille et différent. Le rejet, ça, oui. J'avais passé plus de 2 jours sans lui adresser la parole quand il m'avait dit non plus catégoriquement. Et entendons-nous, 2 jours, c'est immense.

**— Moi, il ne voulait pas, car il disait que j'étais : a. trop jeune, b. il avait peur de votre réaction, c. il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Mais je savais qu'il voulait, je le sentais, mais en même temps, j'avais tellement peur qu'il y ait une autre raison cachée en dessous. Mes intuitions, j'ai peur de leur faire confiance, c'était pour ça que je doutais. Et puis, entendons-nous, moi, il ne pouvait pas faire comme papa et faire passer la condition du mariage : vous m'auriez expédiée au fond du désert en Égypte pour ne pas que ça arrive.**

Je soupirai. Ça n'enlevait pas au fait qu'il avait regretté. Ça, c'était le pire. Encore une fois, il m'avait dit qu'il avait regretté d'avoir craqué avant d'avoir parlé à mes parents, car ça nous avait forcés à nous cacher, etc., et pas à cause de notre nuit, mais juste le fait qu'il ait regretté, peu importe la raison, m'avait blessée.

.

.

PDV Bella

Elle me parlait ouvertement de son expérience, sa première fois... j'étais fière et en même temps offusquée. Elle-même le disait, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû m'en parler. Elle relata aussi les raisons de refus de Jake au départ.

Oh ! Oui sûr que si le mariage était entré en considération, Nessie allait faire un séjour chez nos amis égyptiens et Jacob... si Edward ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait été dans un sale état. Cependant, elle paraissait déçue comme si quelque chose malgré sa victoire sur la raison de ce faible Jacob avait un gout amer.

**— Ma chérie, je suis contente que tu m'en parles même si j'avais aimé que tu m'en parles avant. Je ne te cache pas que je suis... pas blessée, mais touchée, par le fait que tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais oublions ça! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas pleine de joie? J'étais heureuse après ma première fois avec ton père.**

.

.

PDV Nessie

Genre de détail que je ne tenais pas à savoir, pensais-je en riant intérieurement.

Retournons à nos moutons. Ma mère m'avait un jour dit que la première fois avec mon père, il avait refusé de continuer et avait regretté, car il l'avait blessée. Ma mère devrait comprendre. Dans un certain sens, j'avais presque l'impression que l'histoire se répétait. J'étais la copie conforme de ma mère, et d'une certaine façon, je marchais dans ses traces sans le vouloir. Jacob avait toujours la corde au cou, comme mon père, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était ironique, d'une certaine façon, mais loin d'être amusant.

**— Tu m'as dit, il y a quelques mois, que papa t'avait blessée à votre nuit de noces et qu'il avait refusé de reproduire l'expérience. Jake a aussi regretté. Je sais que ce n'est pas... enfin, tu vois qu'il a regretté, mais la suite, la punition, mes problèmes, mais le mot REGRET en lui même me rend... déçue. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'y en ait pas, et je sais que c'est de ma faute tout ça. Je m'en veux tellement tu sais, mais j'en ai voulu aussi à Jake de regretter. J'étais rendue là, lui aussi, je le savais, mais quelque chose nous empêchait, ce n'est de la faute de personne, mais on l'a défié et... voilà.**

Je n'avais pas déballé ça d'un coup, c'était comme si je disais quelque chose et une idée me venait, comme le fait que je m'en veuille. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, ce sera une chose que je devrai dire à Jake, à quel point je suis désolée. Surtout que par ma faute, il avait souffert lui aussi.

.

.

PDV Bella

J'écoutais patiemment ce qu'elle me racontait lui tenant toujours les mains ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ma fille avait vécu une sorte d'épreuve. Elle n'avait pas besoin que je fasse la mère rabat-joie.

J'étais touchée par ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre de ce regret. Elle menait le même chemin que moi presque 7 ans auparavant. Ce même chemin qui me l'avait apporté. Je caressais sa joue et l'amena près de mon coeur mort pour la serrer contre moi et la réconforter. Je la berçais en embrassant ses cheveux aux senteurs de miel et de fraicheur.

**— Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur. Jacob ne regrettera pas longtemps. Et puis si tu as besoin de câlin réconfortant, tu sais que Maman est toujours là**.

.

.

PDV Esmée

Je sortis de ma chambre après avoir faire le ménage de celle-ci ainsi que le tri de ma penderie.

J'allais descendre les escaliers lorsque j'arrêtai à la 1ere marche.

Bella et Nessie étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre assise sur le divan.

Tout ce que j'entendis de leur conversation eu été :

**— Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur. Jacob ne regrettera pas longtemps. Et puis si tu as besoin de câlin réconfortant, tu sais que Maman est toujours là.**

Selon moi, Bella avait compris ce que je lui avais dit tout à l'heure lors de notre conversation. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me fit sourire.

Je repris le chemin de ma chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimités et par la suite, lorsqu'elles auront terminé, je redescendrai pour continuer mes plans laissés sur la grande table familiale située dans la salle à manger.

.

.

PDV Nessie

J'aurais bien-aimé qu'elle me dise de ne pas m'en vouloir, que ce n'était pas de ma faute, même si je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait que je sois déjà à cette étape là, mais je devrais vivre avec ma conscience encore un temps indéterminé, mais Ô s'il vous-plaît, Dieu, si vous existez, pas trop longtemps, OK? J'aimerais bien passer à autre chose.

**— Merci**, lui dis-je tout de même.

Car au moins, si elle avait raison et que Jake ne regrettait plus, ça m'aiderait sans doute énormément.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je reçus le message de mon père pour dire que je pouvais revenir, et le message texte de mon amour pour me dire la même chose. Ils étaient vivants, tous les deux, quel soulagement!

**— Ils ont fini, je vais au cottage, tu viens?** Lui demandais-je en me redressant.

.

.

PDV Bella

Je caressais les cheveux de ma fille tendrement et embrassait de temps à autre le sommet de son crâne.

Lorsqu'elle me remercia, je la serrai plus fortement contre moi. Ma fille était ma force, une de mes joies de vivre. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et je la relâchais pour qu'elle puisse voir qui importunait notre câlin.

La conversation était terminée puisque Nessie allait rejoindre Jacob au cottage.

**— Je vais chasser une ou deux biches avant de revenir. Vas-y sans moi**, lui répondis-je.

Elle se leva pour partir, mais je voulais lui dire une chose avant, quelque chose d'essentiel qui devrait lui redonner son magnifique sourire.

**— Chérie... tu n'es pas responsable du comportement de Jacob. Lui et ton père sont plutôt du genre à s'auto fustiger de n'importe quoi. Je suis persuadée que tu as été parfaite...** lui dis-je avec un sourire.

.

.

PDV Nessie

Je fus traversée par des frissons. À croire qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées, mais c'était ce que je voulais entendre.  
Je souris, je savais qu'elle savait que c'était vrai, pas comme si elle le disait pour me faire plaisir.

Je la serrai dans mes bras en lui montrant ma reconnaissance, ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle était là, j'aurais tant aimé lui parler plus tôt, et j'espérais que tout finisse rapidement que je revienne à ma routine habituelle à laquelle je tenais tellement, mais je savais que ce n'était pas près d'arrivé, mon intuition me disait qu'Alice me cachait toujours quelque chose et que ça me revolerait bientôt au visage.

Je quittai la villa en direction du cottage, soulagée de beaucoup.

.

.

PDV Bella

Ma fille me souriait. Elle était heureuse et si elle l'était, je l'étais aussi. Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son accolade et embrassai ses cheveux.

**— File ma belle**, lui dis-je.

Elle passa la porte et courut vers la forêt. Moi, j'en fis de même pour chasser.

.

.

_**Ancienne Chambre de Bella/Ed**_

.

PDV Edward

J'avais quitté la cuisine du cottage pour rejoindre Bella, qui se trouvait dans la villa. Celle-ci avait tout juste fini de parler à Nessie. Elle avait été accostée par Esmée pour une question sur l'aile qu'elle voulait ajouter à la maison de l'île... Je n'en ai rien suivi du tout.

J'étais entré quelques minutes auparavant par la fenêtre de mon havre de paix. Cette chambre n'était plus vraiment celle que nous occupions, ces quelques dernières années. C'était celle qui avait rassemblé le plus de souvenirs. J'y venais toujours sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. À part quelques-unes. J'avais l'impression que dans cette pièce tout était magique. Je nous revoyais Bella et moi. Le jour où je l'avais invité à entrer dans ma chambre. Elle scrutait chaque précieux détail de cette chambre. Les livres, les disques, la vue à travers les vitres transparentes, et le manque de lit qui l'avait quelque peu interloqué. Aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus comme avant.

J'avais besoin de parler à Bella. Du fait que justement tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec Jacob. Je ne savais pas du tout quelles réactions elle allait avoir. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais à rien de très particulier. Toutefois, je réfléchissais mainte fois à différente façon de le lui dire. Il était vrai que ce n'était rien d'annoncer ça. Je détestais le petit ami de ma propre fille, mais je lui avais pardonné. Ma fierté en prenait un coup. C'était certain. Qui plus est maintenant quand Nessie sera en danger Jacob sera dans les parages. Ce qui faisait que l'on devrait le supporter longtemps... Je craignais que je ne m'habitue jamais à son odeur. Ah oui ! Il fallait aussi prévenir que Jacob allait passer la soirée dans le fauteuil, mais qu'il allait aussi diner avec nous ce soir. Ce n'était pas le pire, je vous l'accorde. Non, non, le pire, c'était la conversation qui s'était déroulée juste avant celle que j'allais avoir avec Bella. La discussion que l'on craignait le plus Nessie et moi. Celle avec sa mère bien entendue. Je pensais que Bella non plus, ne s'attendais certainement pas a ça. Mais bon...

**— Il est grand temps d'avoir une conversation après tout...**

Je parlais bien évidemment tout seul. Bella n'était pas encore là. Et je pense que cela ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder.

.

.

PDV Bella

Il parlait tout seul. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus... j'étais appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lui avait cette petite ride si je puis dire entre les deux yeux; comme à chaque fois qu'il craignait de m'annoncer quelque chose. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Tout pouvait arriver.

**— Serait-ce tes vieux démons qui reviennent mon coeur? Les murs ne te répondront pas, je pense. Mon odorat m'a fait savoir que tu étais ici... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as arraché les pattes de ce pauvre Jacob? Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en espérant fort qu'il ait été tout, sauf celui que j'avais connu quand Jacob en avait fait une avec moi.**

Je m'approchai de lui et tentai de regarder dans ses magnifiques iris or pour y connaitre une part de la conversation, mais il était définitivement plus fort que moi au jeu du je te cache des choses. Je m'assis sur le lit qui auparavant nous avait hébergé tous les deux. Moi, sous la couette lui, au-dessus, et attendis qu'il daigne prononcer un mot.

.

.

PDV Edward

Une voix sublime me sortit de mes pensées.

Quand on pense au loup... enfin au vampire... Elle était juste dans le chambranle de la porte. Mais avait déjà pénétré dans la pièce, la porte grinça un petit peu. Ce qu'elle avait dit me fit rire, mais de l'intérieur. Toutefois, j'étais un peu plus détendu qu'avant. Sa présence, il fallait le dire, m'était d'un réconfort gigantesque.

Elle essaya de regarder à travers mes yeux ce qui pouvait me trahir. Dommage pour elle, j'étais très fort à ce jeu là. Mais Bella, pas vraiment. À vrai dire, elle avait certains tics assez mignons qui la trompaient à chaque fois. Mais elle était si mignonne qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle alla s'installer sous la couette tandis que moi je me dirigeai sur le coin du lit.

**— Et bien, tu es sans doute au courant aussi que j'ai eu une certaine conversation avec Jacob. Ça s'est plus tôt bien passé. À vrai dire un peu trop bien ! Je n'en suis pas fier. Cela dit, je suppose que tu sais pas mal de choses maintenant, vu que Nessie a dû te le dire. Mais crois-moi, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Pas ce soir, surtout qu'il va dormir dans.....**

J'avais été trop loin sans le faire exprès. Il fallait à tout prix que je continus  
pour faire croire que je reprenais simplement mon calme et non que j'étais tout à fait stressé...

**— En faite, je l'ai invité à passer la soirée chez nous. Enfin, j'ai cru que ça pouvait faire plaisir à Nessie. J'en suis sûr, c'est évident. Et il reste dormir, il va se faire tard, il vaut mieux. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'installera sur le fauteuil du salon...**

Bella était occupé juste avant à jouer avec les boucles onduleuses et soyeuses de ses longs cheveux bruns. Mais une fois que j'avais hésité à continuer, elle s'était aussitôt arrêtée. Je savais à peu près, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux.

.

.

PDV Bella

J'attendais patiemment qu'Edward daigne me dire ce qui le tracassait. Je tournicotais une de mes mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts quand il commença son récit. Il supposait que Nessie m'avait déjà parlé, de cette conversation qu'il avait avec Jacob.

J'écoutais... oui, Nessie m'en avait parlé et oui je craignais que mon cher mari ne sache pas se tenir et que ce pauvre Jacob en pâtisse. J'étais contente que ça se fût bien passé... Mais la fin de sa phrase m'avait... chiffonné. Je lui intimais du regard de continuer, il en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Il m'annonça avoir invité Jacob à dormir à la maison.

Il me regardait, guettant ma réponse, ma rage peut-être. Nessie malgré qu'elle soit physiquement adulte restait mon bébé et je pensais toujours que Jacob n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever comme ça. Jacob était et serait toujours mon meilleur ami, mais quand il s'agit de sa relation avec ma fille j'avais toujours du mal et les expressions de Rosalie devenaient miennes pour l'occasion.

**— Tu as invité le clébard à rester avec ma fille sur notre toit?! **Commençais-je à m'écrier furieuse.

J'aurais préféré de loin qu'il lui arrache les pattes.

**— Tu as... j'y crois pas, tu me fais une blague ?! Toi qui le hais comme la peste noire, tu as accepté ça. Nessie m'a expliqué et Jacob... je crois que s'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami, ce clébard serait pendu par les pattes à l'arbre du jardin. Mais... d'accord il reste, mais il ne bougera pas du salon et ne rejoindra surement pas Nessie dans sa chambre! Même s'il faut que je les surveille toute la nuit!**

J'étais furieuse, Edward... on dirait qu'on avait échangé les rôles! C'était moi, l'intolérante et lui le compréhensif!

.

.

PDV Edward

Bella avait tendance une fois énervé de prendre les expressions de Rosalie. Ce qui me laissa pétrifier. Pensez que son épouse parle comme Rosalie ma soeur certes, mais elle est si... différente. Oui ! Elle criait, furieuse, sur le fait que Jacob resterait chez nous pour la nuit.

La réaction à laquelle je m'attendais était mieux. Mais après tout, on ne savait jamais comment nous allions réagir... Mais ce n'était pas la pire non plus... Elle me demanda si je lui faisais une blague, et me remettais sur le nez le fait que je le haïssais et que malgré tout j'avais dit oui.

Et bien, je devais être méconnaissable pour pouvoir avoir accepté ça. Ma Bella ne me prenait pas au sérieux. On était au moins d'accord sur un point. Il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne Nessie dans sa chambre. Et il était évident que j'allais le surveiller.

**— Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Tu te rends comptes Bella ?! Ils l'ont fait derrière notre dos. Parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient. Si jamais un des deux était mort ? On ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver. Un loup-garou c'est tout aussi dangereux que nous. Je préfère voir Nessie heureuse et en vie plutôt qu'ils s'aventurent tous les deux, quitte à fuir la maison pour se voir. Ô crois-moi, il n'a pas intérêt à rejoindre Nessie dans sa chambre. Même si c'est notre propre fille qui le lui propose. Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais le surveiller bien avant que je t'en parle. Maintenant, change-toi s'il le faut, si tu en as envie. Moi je vais dans la cuisine du cottage. J'ai laissé les plats chauffés, si je n'y vais pas je pense, que ça sera brûler.**

J'étais près de la porte. Je n'attendais pas particulièrement de réponse venant de Bella. Après ce que je venais de lui annoncer surtout. Mais avant de quitter officiellement la chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui dire.

**— Je t'aime Bella. Et leur relation me fait peur. Vraiment ! C'est la première dans toute l'histoire. Et s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Nessie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.**

Sur ce, je quittai la pièce. J'étais triste, mais je savais qu'une fois dehors ça passerait...

.

.

PDV Bella

J'étais furieuse et abasourdie à la fois. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. Finalement, c'était de notre faute tout autant que la leur... si Edward ne leur avait pas interdit de se voir, Nessie serait venu nous en parler ou même Jacob. Je me hais de m'être alignée à la décision d'Edward... Il avait raison. On ne savait pas où ça allait nous mener tout ça. Leur histoire était tout aussi nouvelle que celle qu'avions eue moi et Edward. J'étais écartelée entre la panique, la fureur, la tristesse... Edward s'approcha de la porte, il allait partir, mais se retourna et me dit quelques mots.

Son amour me réchauffait le cœur, il faisait paraitre le monde extérieur moins terrible. Il avait peur, j'avais peur, même Nessie m'avait confié sa peur. Pas la même certes, mais sa peur, quand même. Bien sûr qu'Edward ne se pardonnerait jamais le mal dont Nessie pourrait être victime. Notre fille était son miracle personnel. Notre bonheur inespéré. Lui comme moi, avions fait le deuil des enfants que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais finalement accepté ma condition humaine. Alors au début, tout n'avait pas été simple, mais je m'étais battue pour garder mon bébé. Aussi pour qu'Edward le considère comme une source de joie et non comme la voie qui me menait à la mort. Il disparut de ma vue.

**— Moi aussi je t'aime Edward...** murmurais-je.

* * *

_**Et oui encore moi. Voilà j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en penser car je vois que vous venez lire mais je n'ai aucun commentaire. Je ne suis pas du style à troquer votre avis contre un chapitre mais au vue du travail achever un commentaire même négatif est toujours plaisant à voir. Moi-même je ne suis pas friande des commentaires mais j'estime qu'en laisser est respecter l'auteur qui vous fait partager ses écrits. Or là nous sommes plusieurs à écrire ses chapitres vue qu'à l'origine c'est un rpg. Alors vous n'avez rien demandé mais nous on vous demande au moins de donner votre avis sur notre travail. En espérant que vous serez compréhensif, penser à nos petits cœurs chagriné qui voit que leurs travaux n'est pas récompensé vu que notre seuls salaires sont vos avis. Merci d'avance Lili.**_


	10. Chapter 9: edjacob bellaedward lemon

_Voici le chapitre 9, souhaitons que vous aimiez!_

_/ LEMON \_

Au Cottage

.

PDV Edward

La discussion avec Nessie étant terminée. Celle-ci fila envoyer un message à Jacob. Pour deux raisons je supposais, d'une la punition étant levée elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir pour ainsi dire correctement et de deux, car je lui avais demandé de l'appeler.  
J'avais fait exactement la même chose quand Bella voulut me présenter à Charlie. Je m'étais habillé décontracté pour qu'il n'y ait aucun soupçon. Par exemple que c'était très officiel. Il fallait dire, Charlie était une tête de mule... Cette fois, j'avais mis une simple chemise de couleur bleu ciel. Les manches qui se terminaient aux poignets étaient légèrement repliées sur eux-mêmes. J'avais aussi un jeans classique un que je portais pour les évènements un peu plus importants. Je m'étais apprêté en moins de 10 minutes. Jacob le savait surement, avant le diner il fallait d'abord que nous parlions. D'homme à homme, comme j'avais dit à Bella hier soir! Je descendis préparer la table pour ce soir. Bien que je fusse stressé, je ne le montrai pas. Nessie scrutait le moindre mouvement impulsif de ma part. Mais il n'y en eut pas. J'étais assez content de cette maîtrise de moi-même. J'avais disposé une table de quatre. Et j'avais utilisé ses quatre côtés. Bella et moi aux extrémités de chaque côté de la table. De façon à ce qu'on ait une vue entière sur Jacob et Nessie. Ces deux derniers seraient au centre de la table en tête à tête, si je puis dire. Je pensais qu'ainsi nous serrions un peu plus à l'aise... Nessie faisait les cent pas. J'en concluais donc que Jacob devait bientôt arriver.

Je sentis effectivement le chien mouillé. Celui-ci sonna. Sans même que je ne prononce un mot, ma fille se rua sur la porte. Le sourire au visage pour accueillir son petit ami.  
Celui-ci ne put contenir sa joie.

— **Salut ma belle ! Je suis si heureux de te voir.**

Je conclus avec les quelques mots que lui avait lancés Jacob qu'il était stressé. Et comme il le pensa, je n'étais pas très loin. Il s'avança près de la table, pour pouvoir me rejoindre. De façon à montrer qu'il était prêt... L'était-il vraiment ? Mmh, en tout cas il était assez confiant alors heureusement.

— **Bon alors Edward, Nessie m'a dit que tu avais un truc à me dire et bien je t'écoute.**

Il se contenta de dire ces mots. Soit il était très pressé que cette conversation se termine, soit il était pressé de manger. Connaissant un tout petit peu les loups-garous j'en conclus que c'était la première solution. J'avais enfin terminé la table. Bella était toujours dans la villa. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit toute cette histoire. Et à mon avis cette fois c'était avec elle que l'ambiance allait changer. J'essayai de ne plus y penser. Passant juste à côté de Jacob je lui adressai enfin la parole...

— **Bonjour Jacob, lui adressai-je le plus poliment possible.**

Je regardai Nessie lui demandant de quitter le cottage tout entier. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle entende ce qui allait suivre. Il le valait mieux. Nessie hésita. Tenant toujours le bras gauche de Jacob. Elle regarda celui-ci et partit un peu plus confiante...

.

PDV Nessie

Je tournais en rond dans le cottage. Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui avais de la misère à se contenir. Je me faisais 10 000 000 de scénarios de cette soirée, je jouais avec mes cheveux comme je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains, et la nervosité était bien trop intense pour me permettre de dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis, je le sentis, il n'était plus très loin, et je m'agitai encore plus, mais j'attendis d'entendre son point dans la porte avant de me précipiter pour aller ouvrir.

Quand je le vis sur le pas de la porte, je sus que ma nervosité était partagée.

Je lui sautai dans les bras en expirant toute l'aire que j'avais accumulée dans mes poumons, les sourcils froncés d'angoisse. Et si mon père le tuait????

OK, du calme Nessie.

En le serrant, je lui transmis toute la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon père en accéléré, et je le vis chanceler un instant face à cette transmission d'informations en rafale. Il y était évidemment déjà habitué, mais là, c'était plus que d'habitude.

Je tâchai de me reprendre moi aussi, mais Edward me lança un regard que je déchiffrai aussi clairement que des paroles : va-t-en, chérie, s'il te plait.

« NON!!!! LAISSE-MOI RESTER S.T.P. S.T.P. S.T.P.!!! » pensais-je fortement.

Je laissai filtrer cette pensée, mais il l'ignora.

Je regardai alors Jacob, mais son regard me disait d'y aller, que ça irait bien.

Je soupirai alors intérieurement, je lui transmis de m'appeler dès qu'ils auraient fini, et lâchai mon emprise sur son bras, m'enfuyant, car sinon je reviendrais, tel un élastique attaché au cottage.

C'était dans ses moments où j'aurais tant voulu qu'ils soient tous humains : j'aurais pu écouter aux portes, comme le font tous les enfants normaux, mais non, pas moi, moi, ils savaient tout.

Je me dirigeai donc à la villa, même si je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'y aller.

.

PDV Edward

— **Viens dans le salon et je t'en pris, assieds-toi. On en a pour un petit moment. Tu devines surement pourquoi tu es ici non ? Enfin du moins je suppose. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux régler tout cela maintenant. Mais je te demanderais une chose. Ne pense pas à Nessie tout le long de la soirée. Ça risquerait de très mal se passer par la suite. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, je suppose...?**

Je servis un verre d'eau à Jacob et le lui posa sur la table du salon. Il avait surement soif après cette marche. Il fallait que je lui parle, mais doucement. Je savais très bien que Nessie avait pris les lianes de lierres derrière la maison pour montrer jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et donc, elle écoutait surement. Peut-être qu'elle se changeait aussi...

— **Nessie m'a raconté pas mal de choses. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été assez surpris. Je sais que ma fille est assez têtue et que donc elle ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Toutefois, j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait d'abord une présentation officielle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes protégé...**

Un petit grognement m'avait échappé. Repenser à ce que ma fille m'avait dit n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. J'essayai de me détendre. Le tic de Jacob commençait à être de plus en plus rapide. Ce qui cette fois était encore plus agaçant.

— **As-tu quelque chose à dire ? Avant que je continue ? **

**.**

**PDV Jacob**

Edward semblait plutôt calme, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Il était trop calme pour la situation, c'était plutôt louche et il était d'une politesse remarquable.

Merde !!! M'étais-je dit, mais j'effaçai rapidement ses pensées de ma tête. Alors, Nessie lui avait dit, c'était bien vrai. Ce n'était pas ma chance. Ma jambe n'arrêtait plus de bouger, et c'était plus rapide. J'essayais me calmer un peu.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

—Euh... oui, j'aimerais t'expliquer un truc. Tu sais que Nessie est assez têtue et elle est déterminée. Je peux t'assurer que quand elle veut un truc, elle fait TOUT pour l'obtenir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on en parlait elle et moi. Elle voulait, moi non, car je savais bien qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Même si elle est super intelligente, ça reste une gamine. Bref, cela m'a pris des semaines avant qu'elle réussisse à me convaincre de passer à l'acte. On l'a fait qu'une seule fois, c'est tout. Et je te jure qu'après, je l'ai regretté. Je l'ai regretté pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire Edward, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai regretté cela, car je sais bien qu'elle n'a que 6½ ans presque 7 très bientôt, en âge humain et que j'aurais dû en parler avec Bella ou toi avant.

Edward semblait pensif et cela ne me rassurait guère. Je devais dire ce que je pensais et j'étais sûr qu'il allait comprendre après cela.

—Et tu te rappelles quand Bella était humaine. Je suis certain qu'elle voulait toujours que tu l'embrasses, même si tu avais du mal à te contrôler. Est-ce que tu lui disais toujours '' non '' ? Je ne crois pas, car tu voulais lui faire plaisir. C'est la même chose pour moi, je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour elle, car elle semblait prête à le faire. Et n'ait pas peur, on s'est protégé.

Edward semblait encore pensif, plus que tout à l'heure. J'avais été honnête avec lui.

—Bon, tu peux continuer à présent !  
.

PDV Edward

Jacob était de plus en plus nerveux. Je lui avais laissé la parole et il la prit.

J'étais pensif, mais je ne disais rien. Pas de regard, pas de lèvre tordue, pas de mouvement, ni de mot RIEN. Il n'avait pas fini donc pourquoi le coupé?  
Je savais que mon air pensif angoissait tout le monde. Mais ça me permettait de rester calme. Ce n'était pas une explication qu'on sortirait à tout le monde...

Je n'écoutai même pas sa dernière phrase. Sans doute pour me dire que j'avais la parole. Mais j'étais trop occupé à penser. De plus, Jacob pensait lui aussi. Mais il repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Essayant de se rassurer. Ce fut grâce à cela que je le crus. Il avait été sincère. Maintenant, c'était à moi de l'être. J'avais dit à Nessie que la punition était levée. Elle le lui avait sans doute déjà transmis, mais par simple question de respect je préférais l'annoncer moi-même. Car j'avais des conditions. Et je ne les avais pas dites à Nessie, car elle n'allait pas les tenir. Jacob était sincère, de plus il ne savait pas contrôler ses pensées donc c'était plus facile...

**— **Mmh, c'est sûr. Nessie tient fort de Bella. Je pense que tu l'avais remarqué. Évite à l'avenir d'appeler Nessie gamine, ça risquerait de la mettre en pétard. Enfin, je sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver. Il vaut mieux éviter. Vous auriez dû tous les deux venir nous en parler. Effectivement, c'est une faute assez grave. En plus le fait qu'on vous a surpris c'était encore plus humiliant. Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi... Je sais que tu ne profites pas d'elle. Et effectivement, je vois... Bella a toujours été très déterminé quand elle voulait quelque chose. Nessie est pareille d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui concerne Bella et moi avant tout ça... Ça m'arrivait de dire non pour certaines choses. Mais elle trouvait autre chose à faire pour remplacer ce que je venais de lui refuser. Donc oui je comprends tout à fait. Cela dit, tu as peut-être de bons arguments, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle était humaine, je suis vampire. Nessie est vampire et humaine et toi tu es un loup. Ce qui fait que c'est nouveau.

Je pris une grande inspiration même si cela n'était guère utile et continua.

**— **J'ai dit à Nessie que je levais la punition. Mais attends un peu avant de sourire ou de crier de joie. Il y a des conditions. Bien oui, ne faut pas croire que ça va être si facile pour tout le monde. De plus, Nessie n'est pas au courant des conditions, car elle n'y pensera même pas. Ça n'a jamais été son fort, les conditions ou les règles il faut dire. Premièrement, je voudrais être prévenu de toutes vos sorties ! L'heure, la durée, le trajet, la date, l'endroit... enfin chaque détail qui pourrait m'aider à vous retrouver si jamais on en aura besoin dans l'urgence. Et crois-moi que si je ne vous retrouve pas. Dès que ça sera fait, je ne serai pas aussi gentil que maintenant. Deuxièmement, je veux toujours que tu aies des protections sur toi. Connaissant Nessie vaux mieux. Par contre si elle ne veut pas tu le fais quand même. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit enceinte. Et troisièmement ce soir tu restes ici ! Tu dormiras sur le fauteuil... de toute façon, il faut dire qu'il va se faire tard. Je veux juste que tu préviennes et rassures Billy.

Sur ce, je partis dans la cuisine m'assurer que les plats étaient tout au complet.  
J'appelai Nessie par pensée... disant qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Et moi, je devais allez parler à Bella.

.

PDV Jacob

J'avais l'impression de me faire gronder, ce qui était le cas, mais en apparence on avait presque le même âge. Mentalement, c'était lui le plus vieux, alors c'était normal que je me sente comme ça. Évidemment, il me disait qu'un loup et une hybride ensemble, c'était nouveau, donc différent de lui et Bella. Mais en quoi ça pouvait changer quelque chose ?! J'ai toujours aimé les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Bref, je continuai à écouter.

Je m'attendais à plus sévère comme conditions, mais je ne le pensai pas trop fort, sinon il allait en remette et je ne crois pas que j'allais aimer ça. Il était logique que je porte des protections sur moi et que je doive obliger Nessie, même si elle ne voulait pas. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'Edward et Bella, même si l'erreur en question était Nessie et que j'avais presque perdu ma meilleure amie. Bon, je crois que c'était terminé, car Edward il quitta le salon. Je pris mon téléphone et j'appelai mon père.

— **Oui père.... c'est Jake, je suis chez Nessie et vu qu'il se fait tard, je vais passer la nuit ici.... oh non t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais pas de connerie cette fois... oui oui il le sait pour Nessie.... je sais, tu me l'avais dit de lui dire avant et je t'ai pas écouté... bon y faut que j'y aille, à demain papa.**

J'envoyai aussi un texto à Nessie, pour la prévenir que j'allais bien et que je l'attendais. Quand je la vis enfin, je me suis senti soulagé de la voir. Elle s'assit près de moi.

.

PDV Nessie

J'arrivai à la maison en moins de deux, au moins j'avais été soulagée lorsque j'avais reçu et la communication de mon père par la pensée et le texto de Jake, ils étaient vivants!

J'entrai dans la villa sans même prendre le temps de ralentir. Jake était dans le salon, mon père n'y était pas, il était dans la cuisine. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et m'accota la tête sur son épaule alors que lui m'entourait les épaules de ses bras puissants.

C'était tellement bon d'être de retour près de lui.

Il m'embrassa le front, et je fus soulagée, j'ignorais pourquoi.

— Alors? Lui soufflais-je.

Je savais que ça avait bien été, mais je voulais quand même savoir. Connaissant mon père, il y avait des choses qu'il lui avait dites et pas à moi, genre : des conditions. Je haïssais les conditions presque autant que les règlements.

.

PDV Jacob

**— ****Ça s'est super bien passé. J'ai été sincère avec lui et il l'a été lui aussi avec moi. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas très content de savoir qu'on lui avait caché des choses, mais il a été juste avec moi. C'est sûr qu'à l'avenir, il veut être prévenu de nos sorties, l'heure qu'on va rentrer, etc. bref, il veut savoir exactement où l'on se trouve. Je reste ici pour la nuit, mais sur le fauteuil. Peu importe, au moins je suis dans la même maison que toi.**

Je ne lui dis pas tout, car si je lui disais que son père n'avait rien contre le fait qu'on couche ensemble, tant qu'on était protégé, Nessie n'arrêterait plus de me le demander. Mais j'allais lui dire plus tard, car j'avais plus envie de parler de ça pour ce soir.

.

PDV Bella

J'arrivais enfin au cottage. En entrant, je vis Jacob sur le fauteuil et Nessie sur ses genoux. Sans prendre conscience de ma réaction, un grognement bas et menaçant s'échappa de ma gorge. Oh oui ! Voir ma fille aussi proche de Jacob me hérissait le poil dans le dos.

Mon grognement avait ameuté toute la maison. Edward sortit de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Jacob me regardait d'un air incompréhensif. Ma fille, son regard me tuait... Elle me regardait d'un air furieux et incompréhensif. Je baissais les yeux et partit vers la cuisine rejoindre Edward. Ce regard valait tous les reproches du monde. Tout à l'heure, je les défendais et là je montrais ouvertement mon désaccord sur leur relation.

J'avais honte, mais en même temps je ne supportais pas quand Jacob posait ses pattes sur ma fille. Alors, imaginer qu'ils ont... nan je n'y arrivais pas. Edward s'en rendit compte et me regarda soucieux.

— Je suis la pire des mères que cette terre ait portée. Je viens ouvertement de montrer à ma fille, mon bébé que quelque part cette relation me dérangeait. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas foutue de me contrôler au moins une fois dans ma vie? Dis-je en me retournant vers Edward.

.

PDV Edward

J'étais dans les fourneaux occupé à vérifier si la cuisson de mes plats était OK.  
J'avais une dinde qui était déjà sortie du four, car elle était parfaite. Je l'avais mise sur un beau plateau classique, mais qui était assorti à la table. Sur les plaques chauffantes se trouvant justes au-dessus du four se trouvait une casserole avec plein de délicieux légumes soigneusement préparés et une poêle avec un assortiment de plantes qui servait à donner un certain goût au plat. Tout était maintenant près. J'adressais et vérifiais tous les plats J'essuyai même les petits débordements d'aliment. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je sortis de mes fourneaux quand j'entendis un bruit... Je sortis de la cuisine, mais resta entre l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce n'était que Bella, ouf. Je pouvais donc sortir les verres soigneusement offerts par Esmée lors de la crémaillère du cottage.

Bella était à présent dans la cuisine avec moi. À son visage attristé, j'attendis qu'elle m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé...

Si elle était la pire, des mères comme elle le disaient, je n'étais vraiment pas mieux placé pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Sauf que non, ce n'était pas la pire des mères.

**— **Et bien, regarde, pourquoi crois-tu que je reste dans cette cuisine à faire un repas qui ne sera quasi pas mangé. Et pourtant, j'ai vraiment préparé plein d'accompagnements. Tu n'es pas la pire des mères, Bella. Crois moi, ça m'arrive aussi des choses pareilles je n'en suis pas mort pour autant. Alors, ne fais pas attention à Nessie et ses regards furieux. Elle doit aussi s'habituer à nos règles. On doit aussi s'habituer.

Je pris un temps de pause. Car ce que j'allais dire ensuite n'avait strictement rien à voir.

**— **Ça serait bien ma chérie si tu m'aidais à installer tout ça à table. Cela m'éviterait plusieurs retours. Et puis comme ça, ils ne sont plus tout seuls.

J'avançai près de Bella, n'ayant encore rien pris. Je la soulevai de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur la table de travail qui venait d'être lavée. Je m'approchai de son visage et l'embrassai avec fougue. Et puis je reculai doucement. Mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de la regarder. Je pris le nécessaire et sorti de la cuisine. Accompagné très rapidement par Bella.

.

PDV Nessie

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?? Je l'avais regardé. Comment avait-elle osé? Après tout ce que je lui avais confié, grogné???

J'étais estomaquée. C'était le mot.

Puis, sans un mot, elle s'était enfuie dans la cuisine.

J'entendis les paroles de ma mère derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Je regardai Jake avec étonnement. Ma mère discuta un peu avec mon père, mais mon cerveau était en mode : y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?? Lui dis-je en me redressant.

Je ne laisserais pas les choses comme ça, ma mère me devait des explications, et même si j'avais seulement 6 ½ ans presque 7 et que je n'avais aucun droit sur mes parents, moi je leur avais tous dit, je crois que c'était le juste retour des choses.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine, et je sentis que Jake ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

.

PDV Bella

J'allais suivre Edward avec les plats pour la table comme il me lavait, demandez, mais ma fille débarqua, l'air furieuse dans la cuisine me barrant la route. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je baissai les yeux. Ma propre fille me faisait baisser les yeux. Je savais que je lui devais des explications. J'avais fait celle qui avait compris, mais finalement, la réalité était plus dure à voir. Je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais ce grognement m'avait trahie. Edward revint vers la cuisine, je lui tendis les plats et parti m'asseoir sur une chaise, invitant Nessie à en faire de même.

— Je suis désolée chérie pour mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas... grogner comme je l'ai fait. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me comporter comme une mère poule quand je te vois avec lui. J'adore, Jacob tu le sait, mais j'étais tellement furieuse quand il s'est imprégné de toi. Je crois que ça revient... J'ai conscience de te faire beaucoup de mal avec ça et c'est loin d'être ce que je veux ma puce... J'espère que tu me pardonneras... Lui dis-je à deux doigts des sanglots. Nessie dut le sentir, car elle me prit la main.

.

PDV Nessie

Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait, mais je ne lui en voulais pas pour les mêmes raisons, et visiblement pas celles qu'elle croyait.

— Maman il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir grogné, ça semble chronique dans cette famille, de désapprouver notre relation. La chose qui me dérange le plus c'est le fait que tu m'aies caché le fait que ça te dérangeait. Tu as toujours été hyper compréhensive, et là, boom ou grrr, si tu préfères. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça? Une de plus une de moins, je commence à m'y faire, mais...

Je secouai un peu la tête, tentant de replacer mes idées, et je sentis Jake arrivé derrière moi, sur un pas incertain. Dorénavant, je sentais qu'on ne devrait même plus se toucher pour n'offusquer personne, c'était quoi cet enfer?

.

PDV Bella

J'attendais patiemment, je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Voilà ! Avec ce qu'elle venait de me dire, j'avais tout gagné... elle était malheureuse. Je ne savais comment m'expliquer...

— Je suis désolée, chérie... je... je ne sais même pas comme t'expliquer ça. Tu es l'une des choses auxquelles j'avais renoncé définitivement en disant oui à ton père le jour de notre mariage. Puis j'ai appris que toi, tout petit fœtus alors tu grandissais en moi. Tout ce dont à quoi j'avais renoncé quant à la maternité m'est revenu en pleine figure. Je me suis battu contre tout le monde : ton père, le reste de la famille, Jacob, pour pouvoir te garder. J'ai réussi à te garder assez longtemps en moi pour que tu sois hors de danger.

Me remémorer cet épisode fut douloureux.

— Tu étais et tu es toujours mon miracle. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Tu étais encore dans mon ventre que nous avions ce lien spécial. Alors quand Jake s'est imprégné de toi, et je sais que tu connais l'histoire par cœur, J'ai eu l'impression qu'on voulait me séparer de toi. Comme si ta croissance accélérée ne suffisait pas!

Je revivais chaque moment que je lui citais.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'accepte pas ma belle, c'est juste que... j'aimerais que tu sois encore mon bébé qui se cachait dans mes cheveux pour s'endormir ou qui voulait lire ses livres le soir avec moi. Il va me falloir du temps pour accepter que mon bébé grandisse... Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Jacob nous avait rejoints. Une fureur me prit et je me levai pour me mettre devant lui. Il faisait 2 têtes de plus que moi. J'avais l'index levé appuyé contre son torse.

— Et toi, Jacob Black! Si tu fais le moindre mal à ma fille, mon bébé! Je te jure que tu pourras t'estimer heureux de repartir sur trois pattes!

Je me calmais un peu et lui sourit.

— Prend soin d'elle Jake, c'est mon œuvre d'art.

Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassa le front de ma fille.

— Pour ton information Jake, tu pues, c'est horrible!

Je partis dans le salon d'un rire cristallin retrouver mon mari dans le salon.

.

PDV Nessie

« C'est pas vrai! » pensais-je, mais je me contentai de sourire pendant qu'elle quittait la salle à manger.

— Tu ne pues pas, lui dis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras.

Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et il me serra contre lui. J'en profitai pour lui transmettre à quel point j'étais désolée, **pour tout**.

.

PDV Bella

Je voyais du coin de l'œil ma fille serrant Jake dans ses bras. Elle était tellement mignonne. Je m'approchais d'Edward et à mon tour je me blottis contre lui.

— Tu ne veux pas me ramener ma toute petite fille qui se cache dans mes cheveux et qui ne pense pas aux garçons comme maintenant. Lui dis-je.

Edward me regardait avec un sourire en coin, ceux comme je les aimais. Je l'embrassai tendrement. Je sentis Jacob — et bien, son odeur est ignoble! — et ma petite chérie revenir dans la salle à manger. Les voir si proches et s'aimer me déchirait le cœur, je comprenais ma fille et je savais mieux que personne que l'amour rendait tout plus beau. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre et si son bonheur était dans les bras de Jacob alors je l'acceptais. Je préférais que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre. Je les regardais amuser. Edward m'embrassa la tempe et je me serrais contre lui. Plus par forme que par besoin, nous nous asseyons tous à table. Edward servant les deux autres et nous servant un grand verre de sang frais de biche.

.

PDV Edward

La situation me fit rire. Nous étions quatre ce soir. Dont deux couples. C'était vraiment bizarre et spécial à vrai dire. Certes, il y avait toujours eu Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Mais cette fois, c'était très différent. Nessie était lové dans les bras de Jacob. Après tout si cela faisait son bonheur... Mais bon, ça n'allait pas être facile tout le temps. Surtout quand je pense qu'il pensait à Bella juste avant ça... Ça me faisait bizarre... Bella en voyant cette scène vint me retrouver pensant surement qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'être proche de son époux. Elle se blottit contre moi...

Ce qu'elle me dit me fit rire. Oui, j'en étais parfaitement conscient Nessie avait fort grandi. Et pensais à d'autres choses qu'auparavant. J'étais parfaitement conscient que cela était dur pour Bella. Je pensais même qu'elle aurait voulu que Nessie soit encore un bébé. Non pas que Nessie n'était pas bien maintenant non, mais c'était l'esprit maternel sans doute. Nous nous embrassions tendrement. Jacob et Nessie revinrent dans le salon, nous n'étions donc plus seuls. Je pensais surtout que c'était parce que le loup avait faim. Je ris de ma conclusion fort probable. J'embrassai tout doucement la tempe de ma dulcinée. Par principe, nous nous dirigions tous à table. Impliquant d'office les places pour nos invités, je leur servis à tous une assiette parfaitement soignée. À tous, non sauf à Bella et moi bien entendue. Je savais, bien que Nessie n'aimait pas trop la nourriture humaine toutefois elle le devait. Pour sa propre survie. D'ailleurs, j'échangeai une pensée à Nessie lui disant que le dessert serait meilleur si elle avait terminé son assiette. Je servis aussi deux verres d'un liquide rouge. Inutile de préciser que c'est du sang. Surtout à Jacob. Nous avions juste une petite assiette avec quelques portions du repas. Juste pour ne pas être hors du décor.

**— **Bon appétit, dis-je très amusé par l'ambiance du diner.

.

PDV Jacob

Nessie se blottit à nouveau dans mes bras, en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle était désolée de tout ce qui était arrivée, mais elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. J'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire certaines choses et dires certaines choses aussi. J'avais un peu faim, donc je décidai de rejoindre Edward et Bella.

Ça avait l'air d'être un repas normal, mais ce ne l'était pas. Quelques coupes de sang pour les vampires et le reste pour le loup, ainsi que pour Nessie, mais elle avait également une coupe de sang. Ark ! M'étais-je dit en voyant Nessie prendre une gorgée de sang.

.

PDV Nessie

Je vis le regard de Jake lorsque je pris une gorgée de sang, il était frais, mais j'avais toujours gardé une préférence pour le sang humain, au moins, mon père avait pris soin d'en prendre de biche, mon préféré.

Je souris en voyant son regard. Il trouvait ça moins pire quand ce n'était qu'une chasse, car il ne voyait pas le sang comme tel, mais là, c'était différent. Il allait devoir s'y habituer, ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il avait fallu que son âme sœur, à savoir moi, soit à demi vampire avait le même régime.

Je reposai ma coupe après avoir léché mes lèvres et pris une grande inspiration avant de bloquer mes voies respiratoires et pris une bouchée de pomme de terre.

Comme c'était mauvais. Je préférais encore prendre une bouchée de terre, ça aurait probablement le même goût.

Je fis une grimace et ce fût à Jake de rire.

L'ambiance de ce souper était très... étrange. Je faisais tout pour ne pas montrer mon mal aise qui aurait tôt fait d'empirer la situation, et je cherchai quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet, car je savais que mes parents n'avaient qu'un sujet en tête et que Jake essayait plutôt d'oublier.

— Est-ce que vous m'obligez toujours à aller à l'école? Demandais-je.

Je détestais le fait de devoir y aller, mais en même temps, ça me permettrait de fuir les regards bizarres de mes parents s'ils n'arrêtaient pas, et s.v.p., faites que ça arrête!

.

PDV Edward

L'ambiance de la soirée était trop sobre à mon goût. Une soirée typique de chez les humains, on en avait fait une belle de soirée. Il fallait avouer qu'une ambiance festive n'aurait pas non plus collé à celle-ci. Mais au moins, ça aurait été plus mouvementé.

J'avais un immense respect pour Nessie, quand elle devait manger sa nourriture humaine. Je ne m'y étais jamais fait étant vampire. Et dire qu'avant tout cela j'en mangeais régulièrement. Cela me fit rire. Maintenant quand on en reprenait ça avait le goût de terre ou encore de sable. En outre, ce n'était pas très appétissant. L'odeur non plus n'arrangeait rien. C'était important que Nessie continue à s'alimenter de cette façon. Qu'elle ait une nourriture saine et équilibrée. Pour sa propre survie.

La certaine répugnance qu'éprouvait Nessie en mangeant la dinde et les légumes fit rire Jacob. Et l'ambiance se détendit un peu.

La question de l'école vint. Nous avions eu cette conversation avec Bella. Tout juste avant de lui en parler. Nous avions tous deux décrété qu'elle devait absolument elle aussi suivre des cours. Comme toute la famille ici présente l'avait fait bien avant elle.

— **Bien sûr Nessie, tu iras à l'école comme tout le monde. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si ennuyant que ça... avec le temps.**

.

PDV Jacob

Je savais que Nessie ne voulait pas allez à l'école, elle me l'avait dit une centaine de fois. Mais Edward avait l'air d'y tenir.

C'est alors qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit. Et si Nessie rencontrait un autre garçon. Un gars qui plairait à ses parents. Oh non, je ne devais pas penser à ça. Pourquoi ça m'était passé par la tête? Quelle idée idiote, Nessie m'aimait trop pour ça. Bon, je devais me calmer à présent et ne plus y penser. Je continuai de manger, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Bref, je voyais Nessie éprouver un mal de cœur à chaque bouchée de dinde. Ce que je trouvais pas mal drôle. Elle avait aussi un peu de mal à boire à sa coupe de sang, car elle m'avait déjà avoué qu'elle préférait le sang humain. Pas rassurant de savoir ça, mais je l'aimais trop pour me séparer d'elle à cause de son régime particulier. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus agréable durant la soirée.

.

PDV Nessie

Je devais avouer que je m'attendais à cette réponse, venant de mon père. C'était vrai, on en avait déjà, mais au moins, l'ambiance s'était détendue, et tout le monde changeait d'idée alors, une fille s'essaye!

Puis, je vis Jacob avoir un drôle d'air. J'attendis voir quelques secondes, mais il ne dit rien. Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose, je lui demanderai quand j'en aurai l'occasion.

— Mais, comment vais-je faire, moi? Me trouver des amis humains? Ça sera comme dans les mauvais films d'horreur où la rejet du lycée est en fait un vampire.

Non, mais c'était vrai! J'avais bien beau toujours surcontrôler ma soif, mais qu'est-ce qui dit que je serais acceptée? Et si quelqu'un découvrait mon secret, hein? On ne savait jamais, ma mère l'avait bien découvert, elle! Et vous me voyez, à la cafétéria, le midi, devant mon assiette, le visage tordu de dégoût?  
Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je trouvais moi. Peut-être tante Alice voudrait-elle me faire les cours à la maison? Je lui demanderai...

.

PDV Bella

Nous discutions à propos de l'école. Nessie devait y aller pour paraitre, normal, dirais-je. Elle ne voulait pas y aller et nous confronter à un problème de taille, ses fréquentations.

Eh oui, Edward s'était frotté à vouloir faire ma connaissance et j'avais découvert son secret par ma perspicacité, disait-il. Si jamais un des camarades de Nessie découvrait la vérité? Elle aurait un avantage de pouvoir faire croire qu'elle mangeait contrairement aux Cullen à mon époque. Mais elle a des caractéristiques vampires et pas négligeable. Mais je restais dans l'optique qu'il était important qu'elle aille à l'école.

— Chérie, on en a déjà discuté, tu dois aller à l'école. Et si tu fais attention, les autres n'en sauront rien. Et toutes les histoires de vampires ne se finissent pas mal. Dis-je en regardant Edward les yeux papillonnants.

.

PDV Nessie

Je soupirai. Il fallait bien que je me fasse à l'idée : Forks High school faisait partie de mon avenir.

À 6½ ans, j'aurais atteint ma maturité dans 1 semaine, j'avais l'apparence de 16 ans et entre 16 et 17, mes traits n'auront pas beaucoup changé, probablement pas assez pour que les humains s'en rendent compte.

— Bon, j'abandonne, dis-je. C'est bon, j'irai à l'école. Après tout, je n'aurai que 2 ans à faire, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Ma mère me regarda, un regard empreint de fierté, et je replongeai dans mes pommes-de-terres-qui-ont-un-peu-trop-le-goût-de-terre.

Jake aussi me regardait, en souriant, et je lui retournai son sourire malgré le désastreux goût de la nourriture dans ma bouche.

On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter des histoires de lycée de mes parents, des aventures, du fonctionnement.

.

PDV Jacob

La discussion continuait toujours. Je m'efforçais de rester hors de cette histoire, car cela n'était pas de mes affaires. J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus à cette table.

Bella n'avait pas tort. Et puis, Nessie était trop gentille pour être rejeté des autres. Qui pourrait détester ma Nessie ? Personne ! Et si cela arrivait, je n'aurais qu'à régler le compte à tous ceux qui osent la juger avant de la connaitre. J'étais certain qu'elle se fera plusieurs bonnes amies !

Le repas se termina sur une bonne note. Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il était, je quittai la table, pour, allez rejoindre mon lit, qui était en fait le fauteuil.

**— **Merci pour ce repas Edward, c'était délicieux !

Je saluai Edward et Bella de la main. J'embrassai Nessie et je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil. Celui-ci n'était pas trop dur, ni trop mou, c'était juste parfait pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Nessie était venue me rejoindre au salon, pour parler de nos projets du lendemain.

.

PDV Edward

Cela rendait Nessie un peu plus positive sur le sujet. Toutefois, je n'étais pas sûr que le jour de la rentrée cela sera le cas. Bella et moi avions déjà tout préparé. Elle n'irait pas seule jusque là-bas, de sorte que l'on sache pour sûr qu'elle y est. Jacob nous salua, sans doute était-il pressé de dormir. Nous laissions Nessie et Jacob seuls pendant que quelques tâches nous attendaient. Bella et moi.

J'étais occupé de débarrasser la table que j'avais dressé il y avait de ça 2 heures. J'éteignis les bougies qui étaient presque toutes consumées. Je mis les couverts ainsi que les assiettes et verres dans le lave-vaisselle. Ayant même été par enlever la nappe et là changez. Histoire que nous changions un peu le décor de la table. Bella pendant tout ce temps avait pris l'initiative de fournir à Jacob deux coussins, plus un drap. Pour qu'il puisse correctement dormir. Il avait de la chance, le fauteuil était quand même bien agréable. De plus, ce dernier l'avait déjà testé. Tout juste après son repas.

— Il est temps d'aller nous reposer, dis-je en regardant Nessie. Bonne nuit Jacob, tu verras que le fauteuil est assez confortable.

Je ne lui avais adressé que ses mots pour lui dire bonsoir. Espérant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à plus. Je commençais à monter les escaliers, mais attendis tout de même que Nessie nous rejoigne. Histoire qu'elle ne reste pas avec Jacob. Ma charmante épouse et moi-même allions accompagner Nessie jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous lui fîmes chacun un bisou sur le front. Pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit également, mais avec un peu plus d'amour cette fois... Par la suite, Bella Cullen et moi-même rejoignions notre propre chambre.

oOo

Nous étions au lit et nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je sentis Bella m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou et je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Elle en avait envie et moi aussi, mais les enfants étaient là et Jacob avait de très bonnes oreilles.

Ma femme pressa ses lèvres, un peu plus, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tenir. Je pris donc les devants et l'allongea sous moi. Je déposais une myriade de baisers sur son corps, cajolant au passage ses deux beaux seins tendus pour moi. D'ailleurs moi même j'étais déjà bien tendu et rien que pour elle.

Je traçais une ligne imaginaire sur son ventre de tendres baisers mouillés qui la faisait gémir doucement. Je sentis son excitation montée d'un cran. Je descendis plus bas et je lui fis la même torture qu'à ses seins. Je la léchai, la cajola et la pénétra de deux doigts, là elle gémit plus fort et je dus monter à sa bouche, à vitesse vampirique, pour étouffé ses gémissements. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'arrêtais mes mouvements et stoppa Bella, trente secondes, le temps de scruter les esprits des nos charmants gamins. Bella me regarda interloquer, mais ne dit rien, car j'avais un doigt posé sur sa bouche. Tous deux dormaient à point fermés. Je lui fis un beau sourire, l'embrassa et reprit donc ma douce torture.

Elle se tortillait sur mes doigts, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts, elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos, cela me fit sacrément mal, mais je passai outre. Elle atteint son paroxysme assez rapidement. Je continuais à l'embrasser tendrement et la traitais comme la plus merveilleuse chose que je n'avais jamais eue entre les mains.

Parfois, mes vieux démons me revenaient et je doutais, un quart de seconde. Ma peur de me laisser aller, de lui faire mal, de la briser. J'oubliais très vite qu'elle était comme moi, vampire. Mais un simple regard, dans ses yeux, son âme, là j'y voyais son amour inconditionnel pour moi et se désir brulant. Ses yeux noir ébène disait tous d'elle et mes yeux étaient de la même teinte j'en suis persuadé. Noir de désir, noir d'amour pour elle, à jamais.

Je me mis entre ses cuisses et la pris tendrement. Sachant qu'elle avait eu son orgasme, je la savais prête et bien entendu elle l'était. Elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes et me garda collé à elle m'empêchant de bouger. Nous restions ainsi pendant au moins 5 minutes à nous embrassés et nous caressant tendrement. Elle me rassurait, savait ce qu'elle faisait. Me montrait qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en moi. Elle le fit parfaitement et me reprit bien vite.

Puis elle relâcha son étreinte, me montrant sa confiance et son contentement. Je l'ai re-pénétré lentement et pris un rythme doux et tendre. J'aimais plus que jamais ma femme et j'aimais la tendresse et la douceur de nos ébats. Certes, je n'avais connu qu'elle comme femme, mais jamais je ne regretterais et je savais au fond de moi que personne ne saurait aussi bien que ma Bella. Nos corps se moulaient à la perfection et je savais que c'était mon âme sœur, je n'avais jamais douté, j'avais attendu toutes ses années, pour ça, pour elle, pour ma Bella.

Je pris un rythme un peu plus rapide et entendais ma Belle gémir doucement dans ma bouche, sas parois jouait sur moi et se serrais et se desserrai. Si cela continuait ainsi, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je glissais ma main entre nos deux corps et m'amusa avec son bouton de bonheur.

Et ce que j'escomptais arriva. Elle cria, mon prénom, sur mes lèvres. Son orgasme était foudroyant et je la rejoignis très vite, étouffant moi aussi son prénom sur ses lèvres. Mon regard toujours fixé sur cette beauté unique qu'était ma femme. Dans son orgasme, elle se laissait aller et là elle était plus que parfaite, tel un ange descendu du ciel. Je l'embrassais fougueusement espérant lui transmettre tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Joie, amour irrévocable, jouissance extrême, dévotion...

Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes et ses yeux exprimaient toutes ses émotions propres. Amour, tendresse et bien d'autres. Oui jamais je ne me lasserais de cette femme exquise qui était mienne, de ce corps parfait qui me faisait tant de bien et qui m'apportait réconfort et qui me disait clairement que j'étais chez moi dans ses bras, de cet esprit vif, intelligent et tendre. J'aimerais éternellement Isabella Swan Cullen, peu importe ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

Dans un dernier baiser, je sortis d'elle et je me mis sur son côté. Je la pris ardemment dans mes bras, lui caressa les cheveux, la remerciant pour cet incroyable orgasme et lui disant combien je l'aimais.

Elle se laissa emporter par ses pensées et mit sa tête sur mon torse. Elle arborait un sourire béat sur les lèvres et j'étais persuadé d'avoir le même.

.

PDV Bella

Nessie et Jake couchés, nous étions allé dans notre chambre. Malgré notre incapacité à dormir, j'avais enfilé une nuisette bleu nuit et m'étais glissé contre Edward dans notre lit. Nous étions là, moi dans ses bras, lui caressant mon épaule. Il me faisait envie. Malgré les années qui avait passé et le gros travail que j'avais fait sur moi-même et mon trop-plein de désir, je ne pouvais décemment pas renier la beauté de mon mari et mon désir pour lui.

J'embrassais son cou, je le sentais frissonner à mon contact, mais il ne lâchait pas son contrôle. Je décidais de presser plus mes lèvres. Je le voyais réfléchir puis ne pouvant plus résister à mon " appel ", il m'allongea sous lui et commença sa douce torture. J'étais pleine de désir pour lui, mais lui était bien présent également. Il déposa une multitude de baisers mouillés sur mon ventre. Je gémissais, ne prêtant plus attention aux deux paires d'oreilles plus si innocentes dans les pièces voisines. Il s'affaira à appliquer une douce torture à mes seins. Je sentais deux de ses doigts fins m'affligeant une douce torture qui ne résulta qu'à me faire gémir encore plus. Le volume de mes gémissements augmentant il revient à ma bouche pour me faire taire. Puis s'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille, vérifiait que les deux jeunes dormaient bien, ce qui devait être le cas quand il reprit. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place, je plantais mes ongles acérés dans son épaule. Le pauvre, je devais lui faire mal, mais il était largement plus occupé à me donner du plaisir qu'autre chose. Mon premier orgasme de la soirée me pétrifia. C'était doux, plaisant, amoureux... j'étais au 7e ciel.

Ses yeux changèrent un instant. Je le connaissais par cœur. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. J'embrassais son torse avec amour et le regardait dans les yeux.  
Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et me pénétra tendrement. Je soufflais de bonheur. Je n'étais bien que comme ça. Je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille, le regardais avec amour. On s'embrassait et se caressait simplement pendant quelques minutes. Je voulais qu'il se laisse encore plus aller, je l'en savais capable. Je l'embrassais et lui souriait.

Il prit un rythme lent et amoureux telle une danse sensuelle. Je frissonnais, mon corps reconnaitrait le sien entre mille. Nous étions comme deux pièces voisines d'un puzzle. Parfaitement faite l'une pour l'autre. Je connaissais que lui et ne connaitrait que lui, mais jamais je ne le regretterais. Edward était surement le meilleur amant qu'une femme puisse avoir, mais c'était moi qu'il avait choisie. J'avais encore parfois du mal à me dire qu'il ne voyait que moi.

Nous accélérions le rythme, je crois que j'y étais presque. Edward n'en était pas loin non plus. Il passa une main entre nous pour atteindre ma boule de nerf et là je ne répondais plus de rien. Mon second orgasme me submergea et Edward atteignit son paroxysme juste après moi.

Edward m'embrassait avec amour, fougueux. Je répondais à son baiser et entourant sa nuque de mes bras.

Comment pourrais-je imaginer un jour ma vie sans lui? Il était mon tout, ma moitié, le père de ma fille pour laquelle je m'étais tant battue. Je m'étais battu pour lui ce n'était certainement pas pour le laisser filer. Edward Cullen était, est et sera toujours celui qui fera battre mon cœur mort. Il était tout ce dont je rêvais, ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se retira pour atterrir sur mon côté. Il m'attira contre lui, ce dont je ne lui refusais en aucun cas. Embrassant ma tempe, caressant mes cheveux, il me disait son amour, me remerciait pour cette nuit. J'étais aux anges, mes pensées divaguaient, j'avais ma tête contre son torse, sentant son odeur exquise s'échapper de son corps blanc comme neige. J'avais ce sourire complètement béat et affreux, celui dont vos amis se moquent quand vous êtes amoureux.

J'ouvris mon bouclier pour lui laisser transparaitre mes pensées pour lui dire les mots qu'il aimait surement le plus au monde.

_Je t'aime Edward Cullen... pour toujours..._

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi?! On veut tout savoir!_

_On se revoit dans 3 jours._


End file.
